Prisoner of love
by funnygirl00
Summary: Christine is rescued from a horrid life by her love Raoul De Chagney. But then, she is bought by his older brother, the mysterious and cold Erik. Her kind heart and beautiful voice cannot help but entrance Erik. He strives to win her love and he proves that he is willing to fight anyone, including his brother, who'll dare to take her from him.
1. 1: Meeting Raoul De Chagney

**I dedicate this story to Katdancer, a dear fried of mine, without her, I wouldn't have enjoyed all the fun I've had writing on here. I did take this story down once, but now I'm reposting it. I've added a few scenes as a bonus for everyone.**

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting Raoul De Chagney

* * *

A knock on my door caused me to jump. It was him. It had to be him. For it was always him.

"Are you ready?" His rough voice made me shudder.

I picked up my red cloak and wrapped it around me. "Yes."

He opened the door and pulled me out into the light, examining me as if I was a well-groomed horse. "Passable." He flung my cloak back and looked at the neckline. He reached out and tugged it down lower, revealing more cleavage than I deemed to be modest. "Better." I gasped and took a step back, heat flooding my cheeks. "Come," he gripped my arm and pulled me down the stairs. "my guests are waiting."

I didn't fight him. I couldn't. I'd been sold to him for gambling debts owed by my father. He didn't press me into servitude. He paraded me around as if I was his mistress and the whole of France knew.

I held my head high as all eyes turned to me upon entering the ballroom. Then, one pair caught my eyes. Actually, the young man caught my attention. He stared at me. he was very handsome, piercing blue eyes and wavy sandy brown hair.

Why? Why was he staring at me so? I glanced down at my dress and Gerald squeezed my hand tightly. I had grown used to his abuse, but so far he hadn't taken my virginity, nor had he even tried to. But how long could I stay his hand? I had been in his care for even a month yet and I had five more to serve. All ready, his demands were causing me concern.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to spin around. It was him. That young man. He smiled charmingly at me and heat coursed through my body.

"Well, Chagney." Gerald said releasing my hand to shake Mr. Chagney's. "Glad you could make it. allow me to introduce, Christine Daae."

I dipped a low curtsy and he bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Chagney."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Daae."

"Tell me," Gerald asked. "have you had time to view my offer?"

He tilted his head and gave a polite smile, "Not yet."

"Oh well," Gerald said. "why don't you dance with Miss Daae?"

I started. I was never allowed to dance with anyone! Why Mr. Chagney?

"I'd be delighted," he said. But he turned to me and said, "would it be agreeable to you?"

I didn't want to. There was some pull between us and I couldn't allow that. But the pull was stronger than I could resist. "I'd be honored Mr. Chagney."

The words slipped out before I could stop them. He took my hand and swept me onto the floor.

"Tell me Miss Daae," he said conversationally. "have you and Mr. Bartlett been a couple long?" I winced. How could I tell him? So I remained silent. He gently tilted my face up and his gaze narrowed. "What's wrong?"

I dropped my gaze, "I can't."

He waltzed me out to the balcony under the moon. I shivered. It was a full moon and the deserted balcony was too romantic for my comfort. I had to fight this attraction.

"We should go back inside," I said turning back.

He took ahold of my hand and I gasped as his touch electrified me.

"Christine." He said gently, turning me back to face him.

"Please," I said, desperately. "Mr. Chagney."

"Raoul." he said.

"Raoul." His name was like a comforting blanket. "you shouldn't."

"Why Christine?" He asked me gently. "Something's not right. You can tell me." he swiped at a single tear that had leaked out without my knowing. I gasped. "I know Mr. Bartlett, he's not a kind man. Can I help you?"

"No one can." I struggled to pull away from him.

"Answer me this," he demanded. "are you in love with him?"

"No!" I flushed at my hasty answer. A strange look filled those blue eyes and I looked away instantly. "Why should you care?"

"Don't you know," he said, his voice velvety and inviting. "can't you feel it?"

I gasped and looked away, "I don't know what you mean!"

"Don't you?" His voice dangerously near my ear. I jumped and spun around to see his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and I shivered. Desire flooding me. "Don't you know?"

His grip loosened and I stepped away from those comforting arms instantly. "Raoul, don't. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You do feel something," he said stepping closer to me. "I knew you felt it, too."

I had to bluff, but I knew I couldn't hide from those eyes. "Felt what?" My voice sounded weak.

"This!" he said, pulling me forward and kissing me!

oh heavens above! I couldn't deny it! This was insane, I'd just met him! Barely exchanged fifty words with him and I was deeply attracted to him! Somewhere in my mind, I remembered Gerald and I pushed him away.

"That." He said deeply, his voice shaking me to the core. "I apologize Christine." I shuddered at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. "I know something's holding you away from me! I don't know what it is, but I'm not going to ignore this feeling." His gaze penetrated my soul. "I'll find out what the problem is separating us and somehow, I will get us together. No matter what."

I stepped away from him and hurried back into the ballroom. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid it would burst.

"Well," Gerald said coming across the room. He smirked. "did you and Chagney have a nice chat."

I gulped. "He just asked about the view."

"I'll bet." He touched my lips and I flushed as he smirked. "if Chagney wants you, he'll have to pay."

"I'd be glad to." I jumped and saw Raoul standing there; an unreadable look in his eyes. He ignored me and looked at Gerald. "Is a thousand francs reasonable?" I gasped and stared at them. A greedy look came into Gerald's eyes. "One thousand five hundred francs is my final offer."

He shook Raoul's hand. "Sold!"

I gasped and I looked at the man who had filled my heart with desire a moment ago. Now, I was filled with hate and shame. When he saw charm wouldn't woo me, he now paid for me.

"I'll take her tonight." At Gerald's sputter he added. "After the party with an extra five hundred francs for your inconvenience."

"Agreed." Gerard said.

Raoul turned to me and gave a slight smirk, "Tonight then Miss Christine."

Gerard pulled me onto the dance floor. "How could you?" I hissed.

"Two thousand francs and have Raoul de Chagney in my hand." He said. "True, I'll miss the chance of breaking you myself. But then, I'd rather keep my hands clean."

I glanced at the clock. It chimed ten. I had two more hours as a virgin.


	2. 2: Bought, but not spoilt

Chapter two: Bought, but not spoilt

* * *

"Here she is." Gerald said holding out his hand for the money. "All yours."

Raoul pulled out the money and I threw myself at his feet. "Please monsieur! Don't! I beg you!"

He stared down at me, his eyes hard. He handed Gerald the money. "Here. I added a bonus for you."

"Thank you." Gerald said. He pulled me up from the floor by my hair.

Raoul gripped his wrist, "I don't want her damaged. Where's her room?"

Gerald pushed me into Raoul's strong arms. I cursed myself for still feeling the attraction.

"No, please!" I begged as he pulled me along the hall with him.

"Shut up!" he growled. "you had your choice to come willingly."

I gasped and Gerald opened the door to the tower. "Her room's at the top." He grinned. "Enjoy!"

Raoul gave me a shove and with a gasp, I fell on the stairs. He gripped me by chin and brought me. "I will." His dark gaze sent waves of terror through me. He released me turned to Gerald, "The key." He explained. "I don't want to be disturbed."

Gerald handed the key to Raoul, "A pleasure doing business with you. I'll be back for her in the morning."

I grabbed my skirts and ran up the stairs, crying. "No!" I heard the door lock behind me. I heard his footsteps hesitate before coming up after me. My heart pounded as our feet thudded up the stairs. I fell on the last one and his arms went around my waist.

"No!" I screamed as his hands ripped the cloak off my throat.

His lips went down my throat to the low neckline on my dress. I screamed. Oh, I felt so violated! He picked me up and my cries echoed off the room's walls. I was going to be sick! He pinned me on the bed, atop me. I screamed, cried and pleaded as his hands wandered all over me. He kissed me, his tongue invading my lips and I slapped his face as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He said as he got off me. He pulled me up off the bed and set me in a chair. I leaned back, afraid of what he'd do next.

He didn't do a thing. "I'm sorry about that," he said smoothing his hair as he sat at my feet. "but I had to be sure."

I shook with sobs and stared at him, "What?" I blubbered.

"Christine, I wasn't going to hurt you."

I stared at him. My body tingling, my heart pounding from his almost attack. "What!"

"I swear it. I couldn't hurt you!"

"Then why did you," I shrieked. "try to rape me?"

He pressed a finger against my lips and I turned my head away from his touch. "I had to be sure." He said.

"Of what?" I snapped. "That I kiss to your satisfaction? That I was still pure for the marriage bed?"

"Christine!" he said firmly. "Listen to me!" I gripped my chair tightly. He touched my face, gently. "If I was going to risk my fortune, reputation and heart for you I had to be sure you were worth it." I stared at him. "I had to be sure that you weren't Gerald's whore as all of France seems to think." I stiffened. "I saw innocence on your face and I felt this attraction towards you. But you weren't acting the part. Christine," he gripped my shoulders. "I felt something in my heart the minute I saw you come down the stairs and I know you felt it. I felt it when you kissed me on the balcony." I flushed and buried my face in my hands. "I apologize for taking advantage; you're so lovely Christine. I can tell, inside and out." He took my hands off my face and pressed a kiss atop them. "Please, could you give us a chance?"

"I can't!" I said. "Raoul, I am honored that a fine man like you would pick me out of hundreds of girls. But I'm not yours to pick!"

"Why?" he said, his hands caressing my face.

I sniffled, "Gerald owns me." his face stiffened. "my father sold me when my he couldn't afford to pay his gambling debts."

"Then I'll buy you!"

"I can't let you do that!" I said. "Your reputation and Gerald won't sell." I couldn't keep the tears from falling. "Because….he wants me for…. himself."

"Christine." He said tilting my face up to his. "I'll find some way to get you free. I promise." He exhaled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry about that earlier, honest. Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you," I said standing up and pushing him aside. "but I'm not sleeping alongside you tonight."

"I wouldn't expect that." He said taking off his coat and walking over to a lit candle and picked up. "I'll sleep on the floor, muss it up and look like we had a tussle. I've got to figure out a way to get you out of here and make you look like I took advantage of you."

"Raoul don't!" I sobbed.

He set the candle down and walked over to me, "Christine."

"No!" I pushed him away. "We don't even know each other. I don't know if you prefer red wine over white."

"Red, like you."

"What?" I stared.

"I was watching you all evening." He said. "you don't like caviar either. I also notice you avoid all dark chocolate and prefer white."

I gulped, "Raoul, what if it doesn't work between us? Then what? We can't go through this based on attraction alone!" His eyes lit up. "For all you know, I'm using you for an escape route! For all you know, I really am a," I almost choked on the word. "whore."

"I could find out Christine," he said daringly as he approached. I backed up. "but no whore ever cried tears like that. Nor did she plead, cry and beg for mercy." I hit the wall and I gasped as he gazed deeply into my eyes. "You did Christine. And I'm certain your heart is as pure as you appear."

His gentle hand stroked my face, I closed my eyes. It seemed like ages since any man had touched me with kindness. He had scared me pretty bad earlier, but I understood. Being a Vicomte, he had to be careful about the kind of woman he would pick for a bride.

"But Raoul," I said. "I'm just a peasant girl. You're a Vicomte."

"I'm a man Christine, and you're a woman." He continued to stroke my face gently. "Christine, this man, is falling in love with you."

What could I say? No man had ever said those words to me before. It was a comforting sound.

"You're a comfort Raoul." I said. "but please, don't say love. It's too soon. I don't want to hurt you. I do care for you, but I can't say love." I blushed. "It's only been a night and barely that. I need more time."

He kissed my forehead, then drew back. "Love is different. For some, they know instantly. Other's it takes weeks, years. Take all the time you need Christine; for if you do decide to give your love to me, you'll be worth it."


	3. 3: Mr Erik Chagney

Chapter three: Mr. Erik Chagney

* * *

"Christine?" I awoke with a start to see a man standing over me in the early morning light. I gasped and sat up. "Christine, it's me from Raoul." he said stepping back a little. "I'm sorry to wake you up. But it's almost day and this room needs Some… decorating."

"Oh." I sat up and he respectfully turned his back to me. I smiled at that. I got into my mother's pink robe. "I'm decent, somewhat."

He chuckled and turned back, "ok, I ripped up your party dress somewhat so it looks like we had a fight."

I looked around the room and saw he'd strewn furniture over the room. Papers were everywhere. I hated cleaning up messes, but this one I'd clean up with relief.

"What part in the room needs to be decorated?" I asked. "It's a mess!"

"The bed." He explained jumping on it and knocking some of the pillows off. I watched as he took a knife out of his boot and cut his hand!

"Raoul!" I dashed forward.

He squeezed his fist and some blood dripped out on the sheets. "Get that pitcher." He said.

I obeyed but stared at him. He then put his hand in the pitcher with a hiss. The water turned crimson. "Raoul."

"It'll look like you washed the blood off the sheets. Then, we have to make you up somewhat." He said taking my hand and placing it on his face. He made me scratch him so hard.

I yanked my hand away, "Your face!"

"Will be fine!" he assured me taking the knife and making a thin slice on his cheek. The blood dripped down and he wiped it off. "Christine," he said. "I'm going to have to hit your cheek."

I stiffened and closed my eye, "I understand."

My skin stung as he hit me. He immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I opened my eyes as he held the knife under my eye. "Don't move."

I had frozen. He did a thin slice under my eye and a little blood dribbled down. He closed the knife and I swiped at the blood. "Have you done this before?" I asked.

"No." he explained. "My brother is a genius. He's showed me a lot of things. Have you any siblings?"

I shook my head, "No."

He cleared his throat and had the decency to look embarrassed. "This will be uncomfortable." He said. "I'll have to….make it look as if we were….you know."

I nodded, "You have my permission. Just, don't enjoy it too much."

He laughed, his laugh sending tingles down my spine. "I'll try not to."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck, only to have them fly open when he bit me. "Raoul?"

"The mark won't last long." He said. "I promise."

"I," the words were never finished for Raoul kissed me, hard. I was sure my lips were going to be bruised. He bit on my lower lip a little, causing it to bleed. I winced as his teeth maintained pressure on my lip. Pleasure, filled me and I gave into the kiss slightly.

He broke the kiss and apologized again, "I'm sorry."

I flushed, ashamed for my apparent wantonness. "Are you going to apologize for every cut and mark?" I didn't want him to know, but I was enjoying his attention, somewhat.

He nodded. "Yes. Christine, I don't enjoy this. If it were just kissing, I would. But I'd rather it be you were a more willing participant."

"I don't quite trust you Raoul." I said. "For all I know, you'd could be doing this for your own pleasure."

"Then why didn't I take you last night?" He challenged me. "Or this morning?"

"Like you said, you'd rather I be more willing."

"You haven't hit me or anything yet. Why?" I stared at him. He waited for me to answer, but I couldn't. "Or could it be, that you trust me more than you care to admit?"

I couldn't answer him. How did he know me so well? It was impossible. I dropped my gaze and couldn't look him in the eye. "You can help." He said quietly, taking my wrists in a painful grasp. I gasped. "I'm sorry. But I must make them look somewhat red."

"Did your brother teach this to you?"

"No." he said. "But a girl did try and claim he forced himself on her. He pointed out numerous things about her appearance that night. Her wrists were smooth, unmarked. And her face was spotless. True her clothes were torn, but in all the wrong places. Turned out her parents needed my money and my brother was the best candidate since no one other than family has seen him so his character would be questionable."

"What exactly is your brother?"

His face sobered, "Christine, he's deformed. He wears a mask and spends most of his time indoors. He's read thousand of books and has a huge library. So he's extremely knowledgeable. He'll know how to get you out of here."

"If he can't?"

"Then I'll run away with you."

"Don't tease!"

"I wasn't."

I trembled under his gaze. He was silent as we pinched my arms and shoulders. Raoul left some more bite impressions on my neck and shoulders. He continued apologizing profusely throughout the whole ordeal. All too soon, the hour neared. Raoul put on his rumpled coat, mussed his hair and stashed his tie in his pocket. My heart ached to see him go, for I knew when he left, life wasn't as safe anymore.

"I shall return soon." He said, as if sensing my fears. "I promise." I closed my eyes, memorizing the sounds of his voice for when I needed it. I felt his lips on mine and my eyes flew open. Raoul cleared his throat and backed off. "Your….lip swelling was dying, down."

I shook my head. "You are a dreadful liar."

A dreadful pounding at the door caused me to jump. "Chagney! Your brother is here."

He groaned. "Great. Just what I need. He'll probably hit me." He trotted down the stairs and I followed him down. "Coming." He growled stuffing his shirt halfway into his pant. He stopped and turned to me. "Bare a shoulder." He hissed.

I nodded and arranged my nightdress. I called my emotions together and even managed to squeeze out a few tears.

Raoul unlocked the door and I saw a tall, dark, masked man stood there with Gerald. Gerald looked uneasy standing next to Raoul's brother. Erik, I think his name was, his face hardened as he took one look at me. "Raoul de Chagney!" He roared angrily and I jumped, the fury in his voice rocked the room. "What's gotten into you?"

Raoul laughed uneasily, sensing his brother's anger. "It's just a little fun."

"Yeah." Gerald said. "He paid for her!"

"Two, thousand pounds." Raoul said. "She was just as you promised. God, I love an untried girl, especially when she's struggling."

"You…bastard swine." Erik suddenly punched Gerald in the jaw flattening him to the floor! "Selling this child!"

I stared as Erik walks up to me and scooped me into his arms. "What?" I stammered. I gazed into those stormy eyes and my heart froze in my chest. Dear God in heaven, I thought Raoul was handsome! Erik was so handsome that I almost fainted. His mask made him even more intriguing.

"I'm getting you to a doctor." He said gently to me.

"No way!" Gerald roared. "She's mine! I own her fair and square!"

"I suggest you stay on the floor monsieur," Erik growled and Gerald froze. "otherwise, I will take you down again and you will not get up this time." He shouted at Raoul. "Make sure the carriage is ready! Go! I shall have you horsewhipped when I get home!"

Raoul jumped like a frightened boy and practically ran down the stairs. I was just as intimidated by this man as I was a Gerald. He moved swiftly down the hall, his black cloak billowing around him.

"My apologies, mademoiselle," he said. "I'll do whatever I can to take care of you."

I couldn't say a word. I was stunned. I was actually leaving this place! I drew my robe around me tighter. Raoul opened the carriage door for me and his brother set me on the seat next to him.

"Driver, home!" he barked slamming the door and with a lurch we were off. Instantly, Erik gripped the front of Raoul's shirt. "Alright, brother, start explaining fast!"

I gripped his arm. "Please, he didn't hurt me."

"I know that!" He snapped. "He did a good job….for a beginner."

"Oh," Raoul shook Erik's hand off him. "stop it. First things first." He smoothed his hair, "Erik this is Christine Daae."

He ignored my offered hand and scowled at his brother. "So? What was going on up there that you had to make it look like you'd taken advantage of her."

"Gerald, was holding her prisoner." Raoul explained. "So, I paid 2,000 francs for her for the night. I mapped out the layout to her room and I also made a wax mold of the key for you to duplicate."

He handed Erik the mold and I stared at him. "Are you insane?" Erik growled. "Christine Daae happens to Mr. Bartlett's whore."

"I am not!" I said at the exact same time that Raoul shouted, "she is not!" I blushed and dropped my gaze.

"She's a virgin." Raoul said.

"Really?" Erik arched a brow. "How would you know that?"

"Erik, I have my ways," he said. "I certainly wouldn't disgrace the family name by marrying any woman who'd have a romp with any man."

"Women have tongues like snakes." Erik groused.

I stiffened and glared at him. I switched carriage seats and sat next to Raoul, my disdain for the man was growing. "Christine isn't a liar," Raoul said squeezing my hand. "Besides, I'm going to marry her!"

I gasped and my face went scarlet.

"Impossible!" Erik trumpeted. "As you said, Bartlett owns her. I only got her out for a few days. You can't run because they'll find you. Finish the fling with her and let her go. Mother and father won't approve of her," he glared at me. "You're not from noble birth, are you?" I shook my head. "I thought not. Her reputation isn't good. She may be pretty on the outside but you should consider your position."

"I have," Raoul said squeezing my hand. "And I've decided it's going to be right beside her." He held my hand tightly. "I'm not letting her go Erik."

Erik groaned and sat back. "Fine. I'll help you, only to make you happy. If there's anything I can't stand it's listening to you play the piano."

I perked up. "You play?"

"I play," Erik said. "Raoul…..tinkers."

"I'm afraid so," Raoul said. "I play to relax. Erik is a musical genius."

"Really?" I asked. "Is there's anything he's not a genius with?"

Raoul glanced sideways at his brother before saying. "Women."

Erik kicked him and Raoul laughed as Erik spat something in what I presumed to be Italian at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Censored." Raoul said. "He insults me in every language he knows and I believe that's about twenty languages."

"Are you two always like this?" I asked. "So argumentative?"

"Erik's moody, I'm charming." He said. "I'm handsome, Erik's mysterious."

"Hideous." Erik said.

"Mysterious." Raoul corrected. "He's clever, I'm somewhat….well I'm not as clever."

I added with a laugh. "And you're both crazy!"


	4. 4: You raise me up

Chapter Four: You raise me up

* * *

Needless to say, the Chagney's were very upset with both their sons, especially with Raoul. Understandably, this took them completely by surprise. Erik hadn't even stuck around, he'd instantly walked away without a word to his parents, ignoring them shouting at him. I sat in the parlor waiting while they talked with Raoul. I picked up some music from the piano and looked at it. One song appealed to me, you raise me up.

I lifted up the keyboard cover and sat down. My fingers hadn't felt a cool ivory key for many a month, but they remembered their skill. I placed the music in front and began to play gently. I hummed the verse; it was a beautiful song.

The chorus reminded me of Raoul in a way. I couldn't refrain from singing the chorus clearly and my heart soared. _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up: to more than I can be._

"Didn't anyone teach you it's impolite to mess with people's things?"

I gasped and jumped up to see Erik glowering at me darkly. "I'm sorry." I stammered. I closed the piano lid, right on my finger. "Ouch!" I sucked my finger, then yanked it out of my mouth. "I'm sorry." God, Erik made me so nervous. "I- the music was so beautiful. Please, I'd rather you not think of me as some,"

He held up a hand. "Quiet." He arched a brow and walked over to the piano. He lifted up the lid and sat down, "take the music."

I obeyed him. He played the melody with such sensitivity it pulled at my heartstrings. I stared at him. How could such a big, masterful, intimidating man play with such soul?

"Sing." He said simply.

I inhaled and sang as he commanded. I don't know why. _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me._

I had the chorus memorized so I laid the paper down. I sang as if I was on a grand stage. I felt the song in my soul._ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains.  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up: To more than I can be._

Erik glanced up and stopped playing the piano abruptly. I turned to find Raoul and his parents standing there staring at us in shock. "Erik?" his mother said softly.

I turned in time to see him vanish through a wall. I gasped and jumped back. "What? What is he?"

"He's human Christine," Raoul assured me.

"But he, he, he just."

"He does that all the time." Raoul said. "it's all right."

"My dear," Mrs. Chagney said coming forward. "What did you do?"

"Do?" I stammered.

"He never lets us look at his songs, never sings them with us present." Raoul said. "You got him to accompany you, and he let you sing. How?"

"I-I played on the piano," everyone's eyes grew wider. "He watched me, then told me not to mess with his things. So I apologized, then he sat down and told me to sing. He's talented, his music is beautiful. Very."

Mrs. Chagney hugged me. "Oh my dear," I stared at Raoul in shock. "I thank Raoul for finding you." She drew back and gazed into my eyes. "You may be strong enough to draw him out into the world. We couldn't."

"Could you sing it again Christine?" Raoul asked.

I blushed, "I couldn't. I'm not a good singer."

Everyone protested. I began to wonder if everyone in the Chagney family was crazy.

"You're wonderful Christine." Raoul said.

I blushed and sat at the piano, "I only know the chorus." I picked out the melody and the Chagney family gathered around the piano. It didn't escape my notice how they didn't touch it. I inhaled and sang the chorus.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be._

Still, I couldn't escape the feeling of dark, hidden and lonely eyes watching me from the walls. Erik was a lonely man and no one; no one deserved to be lonely.

I was on edge for a good portion of the morning. The mere sound of footsteps caused me to jump. Raoul was beside me all the day and I was feeling rather spoiled. He helped me in and out of my chair. Constantly filled my water glass and was very inquisitive about my past. Within two hours Raoul knew my entire life story and I knew his.

Mrs. Chagney was very kind and lent me one of her dresses. A pale pink one. Mr. Chagney, like Erik, didn't trust me. But he was glad that I brought his son out of the shadows and he hoped I'd be able to do some good in Erik's life.

I snuck back down to the piano and I found a new piece of music waiting there. I picked it up and examined it. It read think of me. I sat down at the piano. The piano started playing and I fell backwards off the piano bench. I sat up in amazement. The music paused, then it restarted.

I missed my intro and started somewhat late with the music. _Think of me; think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant when you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

I gripped the music tighter as each note became alive in my soul. _And thought it's clear, thought it was always clear that this was never meant to be. If you happen to remember, stop and think of me. _I could feel Erik's eyes on me and I wished he would come out of the walls._ Think of August when trees were green. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waiting silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Think of me; please say you'll think of me, whatever else you choose to do._

A sound of yelling made me stop singing and the piano stopped playing. I sat down as Gerald came in the room! I jumped up as he came at me, "Here you are!"

I shrieked and raced around the other side of the piano. He vaulted over the piano and I ran the other way. He tackled me and I hit the ground. I shrieked as he rolled me over on my back and grinned down at me. "Miss me?"

"No!" I screamed pushing his leering face away from me. "Get off me!"

"If you want the Chagney's reputation protected," he hissed. "You better go back!"

"Let me go!" I cried. "Please!"

"Get off her Bartlett!" Raoul shouted as he ran in with his parents right behind him.

Bartlett pulled me up from the floor, his nails digging into my skin. "You were very kind taking her to the doctor. But I'll take her back now!"

Raoul pulled me away from Bartlett and I clung to him. "She's not going with you!"

"Too bad!" Bartlett said dangling my servitude paper in front of Raoul. "She's mine, for five more months!"

"I'll buy her!" Raoul said.

"Not for any price!" he said grabbing my arm. "She may have been crying your name last night," He gave me a shove and I almost went down. "But it'll be mine she screams tonight."

I backed up against a nearby mirror. "Why?" I shouted at Raoul as Bartlett came towards me. "Why didn't _you _take me last night? I'd rather it had been you than him!"

"Well." Bartlett pulled me towards him. "So Chagney didn't take you. I seem to have the extreme pleasure of it tonight."

"No!" I spat in his eyes. He swore at me.

He struck me and I fell back against the mirror. Or I thought I did, I fell backwards into nothingness. Strong arms pulled me out of the way and I saw everyone from within the mirror. Raoul and everyone were staring at the mirror that I'd fallen through. Except, they couldn't come through. I looked up to see Erik looking down at me.

He knelt beside me. I stared deeply into those eyes. He was silent, then, he touched the cheek Bartlett had struck; with one finger, he gently grazed the mark.

"No angel, with a voice like yours," he said quietly. "deserves to live in hell with the devil."

I felt a sharp pain in my arm; I gasped and looked as Erik injected something in my arm.

"What?" My words sounded slurred.

"There are things worse than death," he said. "though in some cases….it's preferable."

My vision blurred and everything went dark.


	5. 5: Freedom

Chapter five: Freedom

* * *

My eyes hurt, my head hurt. I could hear voices, faintly. "The girl's dead." It was Bartlett. "So I don't see why it should matter."

"I'd prefer to think she'd died in this family's care instead of yours." Erik said.

"Erik, you are sick!" Raoul said sounding very heartbroken, on the edge of tears. "Buying a dead girl's contract for two thousand pounds. Buying the body of the woman _I loved_?"

Dead? I wasn't dead. Was I?

I groaned and I turned on my side. I felt sick. My stomach churned and I lost my marvelous breakfast on someone's fine shoe. Erik swore and stepped back and I knew it was his shoes. Everyone's voice's erupted.

"She's not dead!"

"You tricked me!"

"Erik, how did you?"

"Quiet!"

Erik helped me sit up and I blinked to regain my vision. Raoul, his parents and Gerald were staring at me. Strong arms pulled me up and I turned to find my face inches away from Erik's masked one. He acted as if I weren't even there; he set me on the couch.

"You cheat!" Gerald shouted.

"Watch your mouth," Erik said darkly. "I paid you, you signed the papers and Christine is legally mine."

I stared at him. Erik had bought me! How?

"I thought she was dead!" he protested. "Her head was bleeding," I touched my hair and felt it was soaked with blood! "And there was no pulse!" he gripped my shoulders and shook me. "What'd he do to you?"

Erik gripped him around the throat. "Touch….my….property again….and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He pushed him towards the door again. "Get out and don't come near here again."

I stood up, still shaky as I watched Gerald disappear from my life. I started crying for joy. I lost my head and I had to hug someone and the nearest person was Erik. I'll never forget how he stiffened when I threw my arms around his neck. He staggered backwards, arms hanging limply at his sides. "Thank you."

I kissed his cheek and I felt something in him snap, emotionally. Erik immediately threw me away from him with a cry, he was shaking uncontrollably. He went towards the wall, coat swirling around him before vanishing behind the wall. I turned back to his parents and Raoul who were staring open mouthed at me.

I felt so embarrassed, but I was more curious about Erik's reaction. He was terrified of me. "What….happened?"

Everyone stared at me. It was finally Raoul who spoke first. "You actually hugged him!"

"You kissed his cheek!" Mrs. Chagney said.

"I-I was," I stammered. "happy. I-I had to hug somebody. Why….did he act like that?"

"My dear Christine," Mr. Chagney said firmly. "Since Erik bought you there are something's you must know. Unlike Raoul here, Erik has never held a woman's hand, never felt a brush of a woman's lips. Never has he had the pleasure of a woman's companionship. Nor has he ever made an attempt to seek out any woman's company."

"Why?" I asked.

"He was born deformed." Mrs. Chagney explained. "We love him, but since he saw his face we slowly lost our son. At one point he was kidnapped and sold to gypsies." My heart felt a sharp pang of horror. "We found him beaten, undernourished and more changed than ever. He spends most of his time within these walls. Only coming out when among family. Even then, he doesn't stay long."

"So," I asked slowly. "He's scared of me?"

"Not you in general," Raoul explained. "Women in general. He's been hurt in many cruel ways and he hides himself from the world here. He hasn't been outside in years. He only went to get me because father wasn't feeling well."

"He must be a brave man." I said.

"Why would you say that?"

"I couldn't have that kind of courage to brave the world after hiding from it for my entire life. Then again, it must take a certain kind of courage to resign oneself in a world of loneliness. I couldn't life alone."

"Who knows," Mrs. Chagney. "maybe you're the one to draw him out of the world of darkness.

I felt so guilty as I sat down at the supper table. Erik wasn't there. Halfway through the meal I couldn't stand it.

"Mrs. Chagney," I inquired. "Doesn't Erik come up to eat?"

She nodded, "yes. But we won't see him for a few days."

"Why?"

She looked to Raoul. He set down his wine and spoke. "Uhh, when Erik gets upset, he hides in the walls for a few days."

I felt so bad. "Oh no."

"Don't blame yourself dear," Mrs. Chagney said. "He comes up for food when we're not around. He won't starve himself."

"Excuse me." I stood up and went to the kitchen and asked for a tray.

Raoul came in behind me. "Christine, please come back."

"I can't." I turned to him. "How can I go down there to his home?"

Raoul's eyes widened. "I don't think that's wise."

"Tell me or I'll find it myself."

Raoul frowned at me, "Christine."

"He saved me Raoul." I said. "You both did. I am bound to him in a legal manner."

"That's preposterous!"

"Is it?" I asked seriously. "Gerald did sign me over to Erik didn't he?"

"What would Erik want with you?" he said. "He did it so we could be together."

I blushed. "True." Raoul kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Now, how can I get down there?"

Raoul groaned but went out of the kitchen. He went over to the wall Erik had gone through and he pressed a corner of a picture and the door opened. I stepped inside, Raoul followed me, but I shook my head.

"I must do this alone."

"Christine." The wall closed on his plea.

I walked down the torch lit passage. It was interesting. Painted stone and there was a red carpet on the floor. I went down the long hall. I was scared and doubting my sanity. What would Erik do to me?

I rounded the corner and stared in amazement. It was if I never left the house. I entered a parlor with a piano in one corner and an organ in the far corner. Erik was working at the piano; he was so passionately involved he didn't see me approach him. He stopped and wrote something down on the parchment.

"That was nice." I said quietly.

Erik dropped his quill and clasped his hand to his face. It was then that I realized that he'd put his mask on the piano. He had his back to me fortunately, but it didn't stop him from becoming angry with me.

"Damn you!" he shouted and I almost dropped the tray as his voice echoed. He jumped up, fury blazing in his dark eyes. I hastily set the tray on a table to my left. "Damn you, you confounded female! What are you doing down here!" he shrieked and fear struck my heart.

"I'm sorry." I said backing up, my voice sounded like a frightened mouse.

"Get out!" he yelled at me, his hand raised.

I screamed and hit the floor covering my face with my arms. I fought to keep from crying. Getting hit by him would hurt more than Gerald hitting me. No other man had such a ferocious temper. I was ready, waiting for the blow to fall.

But it didn't.

Cautiously, I peered up to see Erik looking down at me. All the anger gone from his face. I drew in a shaky breath as he reached down and pulled me up from the ground. His dark eyes seemed to stare through to my soul.

I noted his one hand fidgeted at his side and he raised it. I thought, he was going to touch my mouth. He almost did, but he dropped his hand.

He stepped back. "What are you doing here?" His tone was still hard, but he wasn't yelling at me.

"I-I brought you dinner," I said trying to calm my racing heart.

"Dinner?" He stared at me as if dinner and I were both foreign things.

"Yes. You weren't there." I said.

"I'm aware of that fact." He said as he went to sit back down at the piano. "Now leave me please."

"Yes Erik." I said quietly.

I turned to go when he said, "Christine?" I turned to face him. But he was staring at the piano, as if he had a heavy weight on his back.

"Yes Erik?" I asked gently.

"Tell them I'll be up for dessert." He still didn't acknowledge me.

"Yes Erik."

When I entered the Chagney's parlor it dawned on me that he'd actually called me Christine. But it was the way he said my name, made me shiver.

"Raoul," I asked him as I sat in the parlor. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

"Well," he leaned close. "Erik came out carrying you, I could have swore you were dead. Your eyes were lifeless; we couldn't find a pulse or heartbeat on you. If there was, it must have been extremely faint."

"What about the blood in my hair?" I made a face. "It took forever to wash the stuff out."

"Fake, obviously." Raoul said. "Well, Gerald started cursing how he'd never gotten to take you. Erik offered to buy you, claiming he wanted to see you buried properly. Gerald signed you ever to Erik on the deed. Erik had no sooner put the money in Gerald's hand when you began to stir."

"What did he to me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Raoul said. "I know very little about my brother and his inventions. He lives in a dark world Christine." He added quietly. "Stay out of the darkness Christine. I don't say it to frighten you, I only mean to warn you."

I turned at the sound of the wall opening and I looked as Erik came through the wall. He walked by us with the empty tray and a folder under his arm without a second glance.

"Is he always so…. cold?" I asked.

Raoul nodded, "yes." He squeezed my hand. "Do you like to play cards?"

I shook my head, "no. I'm very bad at cards."

Erik came back out with a piece of cherry pie and he was muttering something in Italian.

"He's working on an opera." Raoul said to me.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"How would I know?"

Erik dropped his fork and he tried to catch it in mid flight and wound up dropping his folder. He groaned and set the pie on the piano with a thump. I knelt and helped him pick up the papers.

"Don't." he said taking the paper's from my hand.

I let out a faint hiss at the coldness of his fingers, but the warmth that traveled up my arm surprised me most of all. I looked up Erik to see he was looking at our touching hands. He hesitantly ran his thumb over my finger before releasing my hand.

"I know the order." I stayed kneeling at his feet, staring at him as he collected the papers. He abruptly stood up and walked over the piano.

Raoul was at my side instantly helping me up. "Don't disturb him," he said. I glanced at Erik fast enough to see him drop his head. He'd been watching us. "He doesn't like it."

"Do you always ignore him?" I asked as we sat back down on the couch.

"Christine," he said. "Erik doesn't like to be bothered. You don't understand."

I sat back on the couch as Raoul began discussing some of the latest gossip of people I didn't know. I glanced at Erik; he wasn't completely absorbed in his music. I kept catching him glancing at Raoul and I. I fought to focus on Raoul, but it was difficult.

"So how about we go on a picnic noon tomorrow?" Raoul asked me. "There's a charming spot not far from here. It's secluded, has willow trees and a huge waterfall. It's beautiful."

"I'd love to." I turned to Erik and before I could stop myself I said. "Would you care to join us Erik?"

All went silent. I actually heard Erik's quill hit the ground with a faint brush. He stared at me as if I was insane. Mr. Chagney had put down his newspaper and Mrs. Chagney had stuck her finger with a needle.

He quickly fixed a glare on his face and picked up the quill. "I don't go on picnics."

"We'd love to have you." I said, refusing to give up.

Erik exhaled and blew on the quill, "why?"

"Because I thought you'd like to join us."

"Why?" he asked, turning back to his piano. "Would I care to do that?"

"You're a very vexcacious man!"

Everyone looked at me. Had I actually said those words aloud? Everyone stared at me, and then eyes went back to Erik. He was glaring at me darkly. He set the quill down on the piano and I trembled under his gaze.

"You," Erik said getting up from the piano. "are….a….prying, nosey, irritating female."

I stood up. I was short. But I wasn't going to loose extra inches when he glared down at me. I felt Raoul stand up beside me, as if he feared his brother would do me harm.

I struggled for words. "I-er, you are very….difficult to understand and you hide everything!"

"I'm sure my family explained to you," he said darkly. "I like to be left alone."

"Do you really?" I asked gently. "Do you honestly like being left alone?"

There!

I saw what I was looking for. Hurt. I knew that deep down even though he was resigned to being alone, he didn't like it. he went back to the piano and sat down.

Raoul pulled me down beside him, "Christine," he hissed. "leave him be. Please!" He pulled out some cards and began to shuffle them. I didn't want to play cards, but I had nothing else to do.

Erik began playing a plaintive melody that seemed to match his mood. I thought, I saw a tear trickle down his face, but I wasn't sure.


	6. 6: Picnics and waterfalls

Chapter Six: Picnics and waterfalls

* * *

"Are you ready?" Raoul called to me.

I came down adjusting my straw hat. "I'm ready Raoul."'

He smiled, "you look lovely. Turn around." I did a pirouette and he took my arm. "Oh, I'm so lucky to find someone like you."

"Maybe Raoul," I said. "Remember, slow."

He groaned. "Your wish is my command." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Still, I'm a patient man."

He opened the door for me. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining behind some clouds, and the air smelled of rain.

Raoul had two horses saddled and he helped me mount one, "I can't ride." I said clinging to the reins.

"Oh," he reached for the reins and held them tight. "I'll lead you. It's not very far away." He assured me.

Ten minutes later he helped me and my shaky legs dismount. "There," he grinned that wasn't so bad was it?"

I shook my head and took the saddlebags. In five minutes we were parked under the tree and the refreshing stream. I sat back and leaned against Raoul. It was so peaceful.

I felt Raoul's lips on my forehead and I didn't push him away. His lips traveled down to my jaw. I giggled and turned towards him.

I let him kiss me on the lips. I enjoyed it. I wanted it. But Erik's eyes kept appearing in my mind. Raoul's tongue entered my mouth and I came to my senses. It dawned on me that Raoul was ontop of me, I broke the kiss and pushed him away.

Raoul flushed as I gasped for breath. Raoul stood up and brushed his hair. "I'm….sorry Christine."

"I'm sorry Raoul." I blushed. "I-I shouldn't have."

"Don't blame yourself," he said squeezing my shoulder. "I should have had more control and respect." He cleared his throat. "I'll ….go check on the horses."

I nodded and watched his retreating figure. I exhaled and closed my eyes. I felt a presence behind me so I whirled around.

Erik.

I exhaled. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on my property." He said as he sat beside me.

"Property?" I glared. "Erik Chagney. I thought you weren't."

"You thought." He said. "but now, I figured I should keep on eye on my… investments."

I glared at him, "I think I'm going to hate you."

"Mutual." He said.

I groaned and jumped up brushing off my skirt. I walked towards the waterfall. Away from him.

He followed me. his hand gripped my wrist and he brought me towards the waterfall. He tightened his grip and pulled me onto some stepping stones. My other hand brought up my skirt, which got wet immediately. I noted Erik kept his eyes straight ahead. He might as well have been leading a dog.

We walked behind the waterfall and I gasped as the cool wind soaked my skin. I paused at one point, but Erik pulled me forward. I slipped and Erik pulled me towards him. I landed against him hard as he braced himself against the wall. I looked up at him and blushed to find him so close to me. We were close enough to kiss, if he initiated the movement. I didn't know how I'd react if he did.

Again, his hand was close to my lips. This time, I met his curious fingers halfway. His eyes widened slightly, but he resumed the study of my lips. His fingers cautiously tracing them. I closed my eyes and submitted to his touch.

Erik removed his fingers from my lips and we resumed walking under the waterfall. It was so beautiful. I was no longer feeling the cold water; I was relishing its splendor. We reached the center of the waterfall and Erik leaned against the wall. He pulled me so my back rested against his chest. I could see through the water and it was a marvelous experience.

I exhaled and my arms groped for the wall behind me. My arms brushed his legs but they found the wall behind them. I felt him shift uncomfortably. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Erik smelled of brandied spices. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. I felt him inhale sharply. He moved from behind me. I noticed how he used his palm to move me along.

I slipped and I gripped Erik's shoulder. He spun around and almost fell in the water. I barely had time to grab his lapels and pull him back. Erik fell forward, his arms over my head and his lips bumped mine! My lips smarted from the bump but burned from the contact.

Erik pushed away from me. he was breathing heavy, his eyes were wide in horror.

"I-I," he stammered. "I apologize. I'm so, so sorry. it will not happen again."

"Erik," I felt sorry for him. I was seeing a totally different side of Erik. He was scared, terrified and disgusted. "Erik, please." He pulled away from me and went up the rocky path fast. "Wait!"

He didn't hear me, or he ignored me. I started to run but I tripped and fell in the icy cold water. As I sat up sputtering as the ice cold water soaked me.

"Christine!" I spun around to see Raoul hurrying towards me. he pulled me up, "what are you doing?

I stammered and pushed my hair, "I fell."

He began squeezing the water out of my skirts, "let's get you home." He took off his coat and handed it to me. "here."

I glanced up at the sky. The sky had grayed. The rain smell was stronger. "Raoul. it's going to rain."

He nudged me towards the horses. "let's go then."

I mounted as I felt the first drop of an instant rainstorm. Suddenly, a bolt of thunder cracked loudly. I shrieked as my horse bolted.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted.

I screamed as my horse ran. Raoul hadn't had a chance to hand the reins to me, so they were dancing among the horses' feet. I glanced back to see Raoul's horse was acting up and giving him trouble.

I turned back and screamed as the horse ran through a pond. The horse tripped over its reins and I went down. I hit my head on something and everything went black. I wasn't out long. All too soon I woke up I felt arms forcing the water from my lungs. I rolled over onto my side and spat the water out.

Instantly I was pulled up from the ground I blinked the water from my eyes to see Erik was moving swiftly towards a ferocious looking black horse. He mounted and kept a firm grip on me. the rain was coming down in torrents.

He kicked the horse and held onto me with both hands steering with his knees. We whipped by Raoul who finally had the horse under control.

"Erik!" he shouted.

Erik ignored him and only urged the horse faster. My head throbbed with each step and I closed my eyes. The horse jerked to a stop in front of the mansion and Erik dismounted. He held me in his arms as he kicked the front door open.

"Mother!" he bellowed.

"Erik?" shock rang in her voice. Erik set me on the chaise lounge and vanished. "oh Christine!" she shrieked. "john!"

Raoul charged in the room, his wet hair hanging around his face. "her horse bolted." He knelt and gripped my hand. "Erik was there. He found her."

"Erik?" she stared. "what was he doing there?"

"He," my voice died as Raoul scooped me up.

"Where do you want her mother?"

"In her room."

"I'm fine." I said. "Raoul, please."

"Christine," he shushed. "you're going to be fine."

I was silent. My head hurt; not physically. But I had many thoughts swirling around inside my head. I was put immediately to bed and Raoul and Mrs. Chagney left me to take a nap. I picked up Shakespeare's poems and began reading it. A creaking sound caused me to look up and I saw Erik come through a wall.

I froze. He paused. For a moment, time had stopped. Erik held out a cup of tea. "This will help you sleep."

"Thank you." I said as I sipped the tea. It was strange, yet comforting. "Erik?" I asked before he could duck into the wall again. He paused.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Is….this English tea?" A feeble excuse, but I didn't want him to leave just yet.

He shook his head. "Persian."

I blinked. "Isn't it expensive?"

"Yes."

I suddenly blurted out. "Don't you say more than one word?"

He frowned, but said. "No."

"How come?"

"Because, I don't have anyone to talk."

"Your family's here."

"Christine," he said strictly. "a family is someone who talks to you in times of need; not a group of silent statues."

"Why don't you talk to them?"

"Why don't you share things with your family?" He asked.

"I do!"

"When Raoul offered to help, he said it took several hours to force the story from you." I flushed at his observance. "You, have lived among people. I've live alone and I like it!"

"You're scared!" I accused.

Erik glared at me. He entered the wall and let it close behind him. I sighed and laid back on the pillow. My eyesight blurred instantly and I fell asleep.


	7. 7: Learn to be lonely

Chapter seven: Learn to be lonely

* * *

I awoke with a yawn and rolled over on my side to see the clock in my room. I was shocked as I realized that it was six! Dinner would be ready in half an hour! I scrambled up and rang for a servant.

My personal maid, Meg came in the room. "Yes miss?"

"Oh!" I said as I pulled out a white dress. "Can you help me please?"

"Yes miss."

"Please call me Christine."

"Ok, Christine." Her voice was uneasy. "Miss, we are having company."

I groaned and put it back in the closet. I noticed a yellow dress that hadn't been there before. I pulled it out. It was beautiful. Even Meg gasped when she saw it.

"Oh my."

The gown was made of silk. It left my shoulders bare. But the unique thing about the gown was it had bright turquoise fringe that draped the edge of my gown's top. It went all around and it was slightly curled. Meg had no sooner helped me get into the dress than Mrs. Chagney came in all dressed up.

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open, "oh Christine." She stepped forward and touched the gown. "This is exquisite. Where'd you get this?"

"I found it in my closet." I said. "I thought it was yours."

"No. This is the very height of fashion and you look beautiful. I was so afraid you were still sleeping. I checked on you several times."

"Erik gave me some tea." I said. "I suspect he put something in it."

She groaned, "That boy. I shall speak to him about his constant drugging you."

In a few minutes my hair was curled, my face powdered and my nails were polished. As we came down the stairs, I looked down to see Mr. Chagney, Raoul, and two unfamiliar men and one woman.

I blushed as the two young men stared at me. I gripped the banister as Raoul took my hand and kissed it. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." In a lower voice I asked. "Did you get this for me?"

He chuckled, "why would you think that?"

"Well your mother didn't and your father doesn't like me that much."

He frowned.

"Christine," Mrs. Chagney said. "This is Mr. Firmin and his wife. They own the opera populaire."

I gasped and immediately curtsied. "An honor for me."

"Charmed." Mr. Firmin said kissing my hand. I didn't escape the glare his wife shot him.

I hastily removed my hand from his grasp and turned to Mrs. Firmin. She had a stiff look on her face. I smiled uneasily. "That's a lovely dress Mrs. Firmin."

"Thank you." She said coldly before turning to latch onto her husband.

I turned to Raoul who nudged his mother. "Shall we go into the parlor?"

"Lets." She said. "Erik, would you walk Christine in the room?"

"Yes mother."

I spun around and looked for Erik. I didn't see him. Only when someone gripped my arm did I spin around.

I gasped. Erik had taken his mask off and I couldn't help but stare at him. Why did he hide a face like that behind a mask? I couldn't believe it. Erik was so handsome I almost fainted at the sight of him. A wonderfully shaped face. Deep brown eyes and a fine nose. He had a little cleft in his jaw, which I thought was charming.

"Christine?" Raoul said. "Are you two coming?"

I nodded, before tearing my gaze away from Erik's silent look. I couldn't read him. His eyes were guarded, but I saw some hurt in his eyes and I couldn't understand why. Then I remembered Raoul and his parents saying he was deformed from birth. I glanced at Erik's smooth face harder. Then I saw a thin line along his face and I realized he was wearing a rubber mask.

Erik gritted his jaw and stared straight ahead. After escorting me into the room, he released me and sat down at the table and pulled out a chessboard. Boldly, I pulled out a chair opposite him. I loved chess. My father was a genius chess player when he was sober and not drunk.

Erik glared at me and I somehow find the nerve to glare back at him. His brow rose and he continued set up the board.

"You're a sucker for punishment."

I smirked and held in a laugh as Erik and I began the duel of the century. Erik's eyes rose and he actually smirked as he realized I wasn't like Raoul. I was very intelligent, like him

"Erik," his mother said. "Supper."

"Not going until we finish this game." He fairly growled at her. I started to get up when he gripped my wrist and pulled me down into my chair. I gulped and shivered slightly. "And don't think taking the easy way out."

I nodded and turned back to the game. We sat there for an hour until Erik finally beat me. "Finally," he said standing up. "A worthy opponent."

I smiled and stretched my back, "it was a good game and a pleasure to loose to you."

Erik made me straighten up and his hands massaged my sides. I groaned and tilted my head back as the stiffness left my body. My head hit his cheek and I could feel Erik breathing against my cheek. I felt his lips press a kiss on my cheek and I gasped at the tingle I felt. Erik's hands crept up to my shoulders and he massaged them. I shivered as his hands massaged my bare shoulders. I faintly moaned and my heart pounded in my chest.

The sound of voices startled Erik and he jumped away from as if he'd been burnt. I stared at him as he brushed out of the room past the guests. Raoul came in and he frowned at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem flushed."

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine."

"Tell me," Mr. Firmin said conversationally. "Do you have enjoy playing cards?"

"No sir. I'm very bad at cards."

"Indeed," raoul said with a laugh. "I beat her three times in a row."

I sat down next to Raoul and he rested his arm along the back of the chair. "He did. But I love chess and checkers."

"How….odd." Mrs. Firmin sniffed.

"you should hear her sing." Raoul said. "she's got a marvelous voice."

"really?" Mr. Firmin said. "interesting."

"probably in a mediocre way." His wife remarked.

"on the contrary Madame," Erik said as he came in the room holding a plate of food. "she's quite good."

Every stared at Erik as he handed me the plate. "thank you." I whispered.

I had barely picked up my fork when Mrs. Firmin said, "then let us hear her and settle this for ourselves."

"good idea madam." Erik said stiffly.

He beckoned and I walked over the piano. He handed me a piece of music titled 'learn to be lonely.' I knew in a glance that Erik had written it about himself. A mere glance at the lyrics caused my heart to ache. Then Erik played the melody, a heartbreaking, tragic song. My voice, I almost feared could not to it justice.

_Child of the wilderness. Born into emptiness. Learn to be lonely. Learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely. Learn to be your one companion. Never dream that out in the world, there were arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness. Child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

I glanced at Erik as I set the music down. He didn't glance at me. he was thoroughly living with his music. I blinked, and I felt a tear leak out of my eye as I sang the final lines._ Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone._

For a moment, everything was silent. Then the Chagney family applauded us. I stared at Erik. He ignored me and left the room muttering something about getting his dinner.

"Christine," raoul said. "that was amazing."

"thank you." I blushed.

"was that one of Erik's songs?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

"yes it was." I said. "you should be very proud of him."

they shifted uncomfortably and I realized that they really didn't know much about their son. I sat down to the chicken sandwich Erik had made me.

"that was marvelous my dear." Mr. Firmin said. "have you any experience?"

I covered my mouth and shook my head, "no sir."

"well, how would you like to sing on stage?"

"I've thought about it sir, but I haven't that much talent."

"don't underestimate yourself," he said. "I'm opening a new play. I'd like you to do the lead."

I dropped the plate and it broke. I gasped as I knelt and picked it up. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Chagney."

"no need." She said.

"the servants will pick it up."

"I'll pick it up." Erik's hands came out of nowhere and began picking up the glass.

I hissed as I sliced my finger. Erik took my hand and swiped at the blood. "clumsy aren't you?"

"accidents happen to like me." I stated.

He picked up the glass. I watched as he sliced his finger with a piece, but he didn't even blink. He handed me his sandwich and began placing the glass on his empty plate.

"but we've already engaged Carlotta," Mrs. Firmin stated. "she's a major star."

"a star who should have retired years ago." Erik said standing up with the plate and setting it on the piano. "her vocal chords have been used long enough."

Everyone stared at Erik. I myself was shocked at his strong words. And la Carlotta! The diva.

"how…dare you!" Mrs. Firmin said.

"I only speak the truth Madame," Erik said sitting at the piano. "it's not my fault if the world is tone deaf."

"my apologies." Mr. Chagney said firmly. "Erik won't be staying here long."

Erik studied his father's face before abruptly walking from the room. I stood up and followed him. "excuse me."

"but Christine," Raoul said. "we wish to talk to you."

"I have no wish to talk now." I said politely. I was boiling at the way Mr. Chagney dismissed his son from the room. "now please, excuse me."

"Christine," Mr. Chagney said. "I apologize that you had to see that, come sit down."

"does that include Erik?" I asked.

"no!"

"then in that case," I said curtsying. "excuse me. Erik has a right to voice his opinion. Just because you disagree with him doesn't give you the right to dismiss him from the room like a child! He's a grown man! You're very fortunate that he respects you enough to follow your orders!"

I swept out of the room ignoring protests from them. I heard Raoul follow me and I went upstairs to my room. I knew he'd never follow me inside. I made it safely inside my room and closed the door. The moment I closed it, it opened.

Raoul came in, "Christine, please come back."

"no!" I said. "I understand Erik was rude, but that's no excuse for your father to banish him from the room as if he were a wayward child!"

"he was acting like one!"

'he was stating an opinion!"

"Christine!" he growled. "Erik is always like that! My parents don't know what to do with him!"

"then what would you do?" I asked.

"I'd leave him alone!" he said. "he likes it."

"no he doesn't!" I said. "weren't you listening as I sang his song? That was his song. He's resigned himself to being lonely only because you're forcing him to be lonely!"

"we're forcing him!" he stared. "oh dear God, has he been moaning about how we neglect him?"

"he didn't say a word!" I said. "I can see it!" I grew angrier with Raoul and I didn't want to see his handsome face. "get out of my room!"

"Christine," he said. "please."

"no!" I said louder. "get out of my room!"

"Christine." He said stepping forward and taking ahold of my arms.

"get out of here, brother." Erik growled. We spun around to see him coming out of my closet. "now."

"this has nothing to do with you, Erik." Raoul said. "this is between Christine and me. And what are you doing in her closet?"

"I own her." Erik said.

"oh come off it!"

"I'm not kidding!" Erik said. "I paid 2,000 francs and I'd sell her to you for 200,000."

"that's absurd!"

"true. But it was legal, you yourself witnessed it." Erik said as he took me by the arm and pulled me in front of him. "she's mine, to do with as I please."

"what do you want her for Erik?" Raoul demanded. "you don't love her. You've never loved anyone! You don't even care about yourself!"

"that is my business." Erik's hands sliding down my shoulders to my dress neckline. I stifled a moan as his cold fingers touched me. I couldn't move; he'd frozen me to the spot.

Raoul's eyes burned. "Get your hands off her."

"Or what?" Erik's voice caused me to jump. "She's my property. I bought her, remember? If I decide to take her and ravish her I shall do so." I shivered at the cruelty and lust in his voice. His fingers traced my left breast and I let out a groan. That only made Raoul grow angrier to see his brother's hands on the woman he wanted. The woman his brother now owned for five months, until her debt was paid off. "If I decide that she's not to speak to you, she shall do my bidding. If I decide to set her free, that is my choice, until then, you will do as she and I say." One of his hands went down to my waistline and he pressed me against him. I whimpered as I felt his desire pressing against me. "She said to get out once, now I'm telling you." His voice dangerously near my ear. "Get out."

Erik squeezed my breast in his hand and I let out a yelp. Raoul bolted from the room. "I'm getting father."

Erik snorted before walking over to my door and locking it. "he's such a child at times." He walked back over to me. "you are a different game all together."

I frowned at him, "what?"

"that's twice today, I've caught you in an compromising position."

I flushed, "have you been spying on us?"

"no." he said. "you two are careless. For a virgin, you're rather loose in your morals as a lady."

I drew back my hand and slapped his face! It was the biggest mistake I made in my life.


	8. 8: Music of the night

Chapter eight: Music of the night

* * *

Such a mad, wild look came into Erik's eyes that I screamed in fear. He grabbed me and spun me around so my back was against his chest. I panted in terror as his hands undid the gown.

_He's going to take me! _my mind screamed at me.

"Christine!" it was Raoul.

"Raoul!" I screamed.

"Erik!" Mr. Chagney said. "You better not do anything I'll have to disinherit you for!"

Erik snorted and pulled my dress off me. I covered myself as I best as I could with my arms. Erik picked me up. I screamed again as I kicked at him in terror. We went through the wall and it closed behind us.

"Will you shut up!" Erik said, setting me on the ground and pushing me forward. I gasped and moved along the passageway. "They won't get in for I locked all my entrances and yours was the last one."

I gasped and moved along down the corridor until I was in Erik's house. I stopped and blood grew cold when I realized I was in the bedroom. Erik gave me a nudge and I tripped and fell to the floor. Erik ignored me and tossed a robe from his bed.

"Put it on." He ordered.

"Why?" I demanded. "So you can rip it off me and ravish me as you said so to Raoul?"

He smirked and knelt by m; his hand firmly gripped my jaw. "An interesting idea Christine. Is that an invitation?"

I slapped Erik again and he immediately pinned me to the ground. I groaned as his body weight landed on me. "Try that again," he said darkly. "And I swear to heaven, that I will ravish the fire out of you!" I couldn't hold back the whimper from my lips. He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't play coy Christine. It doesn't become you." He pulled me up from the floor. His hands went down to my hips and he yanked me close to him and I felt his desire pressing against my entrance. I groaned and he laughed. "See? You're not that innocent, you desire the ways of the flesh even if it's with a hideous monster like me! It's a game you play, a dangerous game." He pulled away from me. "Now put that robe on!"

I obeyed; my hands shaking so badly I could scarcely tie the robe shut. I followed Erik out. He sat at his piano and began composing. The melody matched his dark mood and I sat there listening to his music.

After an hour of stolen glances on both our parts, I walked over to him and asked. "Why'd you bring me down here?"

"I need you." He said simply. I stiffened. "Get your mind out of the gutter Christine." He set down his quill and looked up at me. "When I desire you or any other woman, they'll know."

"Then," I cleared my throat. "What'd you mean by you need me?"

"A painter needs a model for an inspiration. It's the same with a composer." He turned back to his paper. "I only helped you out of your dress so you wouldn't get it dirty and I could frighten raoul. I spent a good deal of time on the dress and I didn't want you to ruin it."

I stared at him, "you made it?"

"I said I did, didn't I?" he said gruffly. "now sit down!"

I sat down beside him and gently touched the sheet music.

Music of the night.

"Interesting title." I said.

Erik ignored my comment and played the song

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation ._I jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. It was deep, velvety, seductive, and dangerous all the time._ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night!_

Timidly, I joined in. _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it tremulous and tender._

Erik joined me, and our voices blended beautifully. _Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, hard as lightning, soft as candlelight._

_There you trust the music of the night._

My spirit soared and echoed around the empty room. _Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth,_

Erik joined me and the room fairly shook. _And the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be._

The passionate music turned gentle and seductive again. My voice sounded so seductive to my ears I was sure I was hearing another's voice.

_Softly._

_Deafening. _

_Music shall caress you._

_Hear it,_

_Feel it,_

We sang in harmony again. _Secretly posses you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness which you know you cannot fight, The darkness of the music of the night._

I could sing no more. I couldn't keep up with the passion in Erik's voice. _Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let music set you free!_ I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes as tears ran down them. No man had ever moved me to tears in such a manner. Erik. His voice went soft and charmingly gentle._ Only then can you belong to me._

_Floating._

_Falling._

_Sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me._ He ordered, and my weak fingers obeyed as I touched his neck. I heard him inhale sharply, but sigh with delight.

_Trust me. Savor each sensation!_

I joined him as his eyes penetrated the windows of my soul. _Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that you write. The power of the music of the night!_

I hadn't realized I'd hit heaven until I'd hit earth exhausted. I stared at Erik as he turned to face me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was struggling for breath.

Softly, Erik took my face in his hands. I shivered as he sang softly,_ You alone can make my song take flight. _He pulled me into his arms and pleaded with me._ Help me make the music of the night._

I nodded and my arms went around his waist and I squeezed him with what remaining strength I've had left. _I'll help you make the music of the night._

Erik picked me up and I snuggled against his chest. He took me back up to my room. He opened the wall and gently laid me back on my bed. My heart flipped in my chest as he pulled the covers over me.

His hand hovered for a moment over my head. "It's ok Erik." I said gently. "You can touch me."

His hand trembled and slowly, he touched my brown curls so tenderly it almost broke my heart. I took his hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it. Erik exhaled as he relished my lips on his skin. Any woman could consider herself lucky to find a man so tender and passionate. I'd never met anyone like him and I'm sure I never would again.

The morning I awoke in a somewhat dreamy state. I got dressed slowly and left my hair hanging. I kept replaying those hours down there where Erik had composed that beautiful song for me.

I went down the stairs humming it. No sooner had I set foot in the hall than Meg screamed aloud. "Oh miss Christine!"

I jumped and checked myself, "what?"

"Oh thank the lord you're all right!"

I laughed and gave her a friendly hug, "why shouldn't I be?"

Raoul and his parent's came running in the room at her shrieks. Raoul immediately swept me into his arms; his arms squeezing me so tightly I could scarcely breath. "Thank God."

"Christine," Mr. Chagney said. "I'm sorry. We'll have him arrested if that's what you wish."

"No!" I said pushing away from.

"But Christine," Raoul said. "He raped you!"

I stared at them in shock. Then, shock turned to anger, I crossed my arms. "Raoul de Chagney, how can you not know your brother any better than that!"

"Christine," Mr. Chagney said. "He threatened you. We saw and heard him carry you off screaming and crying."

"I was scared," I explained. " I didn't know what was going on. But I assure you, Erik was upset. He didn't lay a hand on me. We stayed down there all night, playing."

"Playing what?" Mrs. Chagney demanded.

"The piano!" I said. "Have you been down there? It's so grand, almost grander than your house."

"No." Mr. Chagney said. "We don't go down there and he doesn't come up here unless it's necessary."

"He chooses not to come because he can't stand the sight of you!"

"Are you in love with him?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

"No!" I said my face heating up.

"Since you've darkened our doorway," Mr. Chagney said. "You've done nothing but defend him and I thought you were here for a relationship with Raoul!"

"I am!" I said. "But I won't marry into a broken family!"

"Broken?"

"Yes!" I said. "What do you know about Erik?" they stared at me. "Do you have any idea's about his dreams, his fears? Anything?"

"Erik is scared of nothing."

I shook my head at Raoul. "You see the mask Raoul. Look behind it." I pleaded. "He hides his emotions as well as his face behind it and all of you…..just look at the mask. I know that he doesn't trust you and he hates you as well." Their faces hardened. "but the love he feels for you is fighting inside him as well. I'm trying to see the man behind it. I think for all our sakes, you all should try as well."

With that I spun out of the room towards the parlor. I crashed into Erik. I gasped and looked up at him as he yelled. He clapped his hand over his face, but he wasn't fast enough.

I saw his face.


	9. 9: Just a kiss

Chapter nine: Just a kiss

* * *

I didn't mean to scream. His face was badly deformed, I could see his skull in a few places. But I hadn't expected him to just pop out of nowhere and running into him scared me most of all.

"Damn you!" Erik shrieked his voice almost unearthly.

I gripped my pounding chest. "I'm sorry."

Erik grabbed his mask and fled the room. I grabbed my skirts and went after him. He slammed the wall behind me and I knew he'd lock it. Quickly I ran up the stairs, Raoul was charging up behind me.

"Christine!"

"I knocked his mask off!" I said.

"Oh dear God!" Raoul shouted.

I went to the closet and my fingers frantically searched for a button. I found it and the door swung open. Raoul jumped in behind me.

"Christine," he hissed. "Leave him alone. You've done enough."

"I have to!" I said. "I didn't mean it!"

"Leave him alone!" Raoul said searching for the button that opened the door. "He'll kill you!"

I yanked free from him, pushed him out the door, locked it and hurried down the hall ignoring Raoul banging. I could hear Erik crying. I began to wish Raoul were there. This was a side of his brother he'd never seen before and it would do him good.

I crept out to find Erik, his head on the piano, crying and cursing himself. I remained silent until I could touch his shoulder.

"Erik!"

He yelled and jumped up. He clapped his hand over his face. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

I grew angry as he swore at me. "Erik de Chagney, will you shut up?"

"How dare you!" he yelled. "I'm your master!"

"True! But I don't need to stand by and hear you curse at me!"

"Get out of here!" he screamed and I feared he'd damage those golden vocal chords. "Now!"

"No!"

"Why?" he shouted, dropping his hand. I fought to keep from wincing at the sight of his face. "Is this what you wanted to see? Or did you come down here to scream at me some more?"

"Erik!" I shouted. "I didn't scream because of your face." He laughed. "You scared me!"

"I knew that much!"

"I didn't expect to come around the corner and smack into you! You shouldn't eavesdrop!"

"Eavesdrop!"

"Yes!"

"I was coming upstairs to get breakfast, then retire as always."

"How do I know that?" I demanded.

"How do I know my bumping into you scared you?" he demanded. "Every person in this damn household, especially my family is scared of me! Why should I believe that you're not scared of me?"

"I can't prove that! You'll have to trust me as I'll have to trust you!"

"Why should I?"

"I haven't ripped your mask off!" I said. "The first time I saw you I've always wanted to know what was under it!" his eyes flashed. "But I didn't. I have too much respect for you and your face isn't that bad!"

"Ha!"

"I mean it Erik!"

Erik stared at me. He stepped closer to me until we were almost nose to nose. "Prove it."

I blinked, "how?"

"Kiss me."

My eyes bulged. "Erik! It's not right….I'm courting your brother."

"There are many types of kisses Christine." He said. "Or else, am I right? You can't prove it because you're too disgusted by this hideous monstrosity. If I were handsome like my brother, you wouldn't hesitate."

I gripped Erik's face in both my hands and kissed him. I felt his face contort in shock. A corner of his lip was deformed and felt a little odd. But that didn't scare me; what did scare me was the shortness of breath I had. The heat in my stomach and the desire of feeling him close to me. His hands covered mine and he broke the kiss.

I stared at him, stunned. Erik shook with sobs. He pushed away from me and went into another part of his house. The door slammed and I heard the lock turn. I stood there for a few moments with shock vibrating through my body. Then my feelings turned to fear as I thought of Raoul. I grabbed my skirts and ran upstairs. How had I allowed that kiss? It wasn't right!

Erik was right, I gave into the desires of the flesh and Erik was the most inviting piece of temptation, inspite of his scars. Father told me to resist temptation, and I was going to, by doing the only thing possible.

I pushed the door open to see Raoul frantically pacing the room. He was so relieved when I came through the wall.

"Oh Christine." He pulled me into his arms and out of Erik's world. "Oh, are you all right?"

I nodded and Raoul gently wiped my tears away I hadn't known I was crying. "I'm fine Raoul."

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm here. Nothing will harm you."

I gripped Raoul, desperate to soak up his warmth and goodness. His lips touched my cheeks. "Raoul?" I asked.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Raoul, if you still want me," I pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I'll marry you."

I was partly trying to escape Erik, but I did love Raoul. I'm not sure if was the kind that would last. But where would I ever find another man with Raoul's nature? He was a good man.

_So is Erik. _My mind said. I pushed the thought away.

"Oh Christine," Raoul's joy was so contagious that I felt my heart overflow. He spun me around and kissed me. I clung to him and I enjoyed the taste of summer and happiness on his lips. His arms held the promise of future of freedom.

I laughed as we broke the kiss. Raoul's hands caressed my face and he stared into my eyes adoringly. "Christine, I love you."

I didn't have to lie, "I love you too."

I did love him. I honestly loved Raoul.

"Raoul," I said. "Let's not tell Erik or anyone, until my contract is over."

"Why?"

"Please Raoul, I beg of you. Let's wait till the time is right."

"It's an engagement. Not a crime!" he gazed deeply into my eyes. "Christine, what are you afraid of?"

I pushed away from him with a careless laugh, "let's not argue. It's also too soon. You don't want to shock your parents considering how I blew up at them."

"All right." He kissed my forehead. "I'll honor your wishes."

"Also, I'm going to act as if we're not engaged," at his frown I added as I patted his face. "But I'll always be true to you dearest."

"Raoul!" Mrs. Chagney called as she came up the stairs. "Where are you?"

We separated and put enough distance between us so when Mrs. Chagney appeared, it would seem nothing had traversed.

She groaned, "oh thank goodness! You won't believe this!" she shrieked. "We've been invited to la Carlotta's party of the century!"

I gasped and clapped my hands in excitement. "Oh my word!"

Raoul spun me around as I laughed, "you will be the most beautiful woman there."

"Is it a masquerade?"

We all spun around to see Erik standing by my dresser. I flushed and immediately dropped my gaze. Still, his eyes burned into my back.

"I fail to see how it concerns you!" she said sharply.

"Let me put it this way, if you expect Christine to go, it'd better be a masquerade."

Her gaze narrowed, "what do you mean?"

"It means, I won't be go if he doesn't go." I said. "So, is it a masquerade?"

"Erik! You have no right to order such a thing!"

"Mrs. Chagney," I asked. "Please, is it a masquerade?"

Raoul took the invitation and nodded, "it is."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." I said. "It's a masquerade."

"If you've no objections, Erik." Mrs. Chagney said sarcastically. "I'll be taking her into down for a dress."

"I do object." He said. "She'll have no need to go into town for one!"

"Confound it Erik!" Raoul snapped. "It's a dress!"

"It's all right," I said, turning and held Erik's gaze. "Trust me. Everything's fine."

Erik turned back to the closet; "I'll see you later."

He then vanished, leaving the Chagney family gaping at me in astonishment.

I smoothed my silken robe, Erik hadn't come up yet in his costume and I knew he was bringing me my costume. I felt a little silly that a man was making my costume; but like with Gerald who was I to complain?

A creaking wall announced Erik had come in the room. I turned to greet him with a smile. "Hello."

He ignored me and stepped forward with a box, "Still upset?" I asked him as I opened the box.

"Confused." He said. I set down the box and looked at him. "Open the box."

I obeyed. I gasped and stared at the cloth. It was a magnificent gown. The finest I'd ever seen. Only once I pulled it out. I could barely describe it. The top left my shoulders bare. My left breast area was black, while my right was white. My right side also had a transparent red, puffed shoulder sleeve. One side was black and the other was white. The gown was full and a puddle of colors. The colors puddles edges touched, but never mixed. Unique swirls kept the gown interesting; a yellow puddle would have red swirls. A purple puddle, orange swirls and so on and so forth.

In my excitement I slid off my robe and got into it. I wrestled with the buttons, only once I felt Erik's hands on mine did I remember he was in the room. "Allow me." he cleared his throat. I was so embarrassed, my excitement got ahead of me. "Pleased?"

"I love it Erik." I said.

"It will be a shame." He said. "That you'll outshine the hostess tonight." He took me by the arm and turned me around, admiring me. "Very nice."

"Erik, how is it you always say nice things in such a casual manner?"

He frowned, "what do you mean? Is it because I don't fawn over you like Raoul does?"

"No." I said. "Well, in a way. I mean, it's a refreshing change. I get so tired of him showering me with praise sometime. It's flattering, but deep down I know I'm not beautiful."

Erik gripped me by my shoulders and pushed me towards the mirror. "Look at yourself Christine." I did and I stared at what the dress looked like. "At yourself, not the dress." I obeyed. But I still didn't like myself. "You've got a lovely face. Good cheeks, fine nose, pretty blue eyes and smooth skin."

I turned around and looked at Erik. I realized he was dressed up as Robin Hood. The green was very becoming on him. "You look handsome Erik."

His face grew hard, "why do you lie Christine?"

"Why did you lie to me?" I countered.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"So am I!"

"Why?" Erik asked. "Why do you delight in making me believe that you care for this loathsome gargoyle."

"You're not a loathsome gargoyle Erik," I said touching his face boldly. "Gargoyle's are made of stone, you're made of flesh and blood."

Erik tilted my face up and he asked, "what happens when this breathing gargoyle desires the living angel?"

My heart stopped. There was no mistaking his words. Erik leaned forward and I prepared myself for a kiss that would cause me to doubt again.


	10. 10: Masquerade

Chapter ten: Masquerade

* * *

"Christine?"

Erik and I jumped as Raoul knocked at the door. Erik took me by the arm and led me out the door. My huge skirts barely made it out the door.

Raoul's eyes bugged out, "on my honor? Where did _that_ come from?"

I spun around, "do you like it?"

"It's very loud Christine," he said. "It doesn't seem like you."

I stiffened and glared at him, "I like it Raoul."

"But Christine, "it's got red in it. People will talk."

"Let them!" I said. "You know what I am, and everyone here knows what I am and that's what counts." When he opened his mouth, I added. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but I love it."

Erik gave me a tug and I followed him down the stairs, his dark green cape swirling around him. Mrs. Chagney gaped at me the moment I appeared on the stairs. Erik swept me out of the door to the carriage before I could say a word. Raoul and his parents joined us and the carriage ride was awkward.

"Erik," I asked. "What's your favorite color?"

All eyes snapped to me. Erik frowned slightly but he answered, "red."

"Really? That's my favorite color to." I turned to Raoul. "If I remember right, yours is blue."

Raoul nodded and looked out the window. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. Erik snickered and I glanced up at him. This was the first time I really had seen him smile and he had the kind of smile that made you smile back. I laughed and that made Erik start laughing harder and we both launched into a private laughing fit of our own. Raoul and everyone stared at us. Erik and I finally regained our control. Then, Erik introduced me to Chinese handcuffs and I was humiliated when I couldn't get my fingers free.

"It's impossible!"

Raoul stared at my fingers, "all right Erik! Let her out now!"

He pinched them off me and put them on his fingers. I watched as he took his fingers in and out multiple times.

"How do you do that?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

Erik eyed her cautiously, then motioned for her to hold out her hands. She stuck her fingers in, "now the trick is to get them out." I said. "But it's impossible."

However, Mrs. Chagney had been observing Erik and after a few tugs and tries, she got one finger out.

I stared at her. Erik stared for a moment, then he smiled. Mrs. Chagney put them on Raoul who immediately started to groan about how Erik and his tricks. Erik and Mrs. Chagney actually started laughing.

"The trick," Mrs. Chagney said taking off the handcuffs. "Is to relax."

The carriage stopped abruptly and I fell forward and landed in Erik's lap. Erik's arms gripped me tightly as he carefully eased me back into my seat.

"Charles," Mr. Chagney shouted. "What's going on up there?"

"Sorry sir!" he said. "A child stopped in the road. His parent's have control of him now."

I peered out and gaped at the opera Populaire. "Oh my."

"Impressive isn't it?" Erik asked. "I own half of it."

"You do?" this came from everyone in the carriage.

"Are you a manager?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry you said you owned it. But how?"

"Fortunately for me, I was able to buy out many of the people who wanted out. Thanks to Carlotta. I had a pretty good fortune. As the years went by, I was able to buy everyone out. The odd thing is they've never seen me. Mr. Firmin is the only one who refuses to sell."

"So, you're like a ghost?" I asked. "How are you able to take?"

"I leave them notes."

"How long have you been in charge of the opera house?" Mr. Chagney demanded.

Erik glared at his father, "since I was nineteen."

"Seven years?" Raoul asked.

I did a quick calculating. Erik was twenty-six. That made him six years older than me. Raoul was two years older than I was.

"Here we are." Charles said.

Erik jumped out of the carriage and pulled me out. He handed me a scarlet mask, which matched his. "Keep this on." He said. "We'll be leaving before midnight."

"Yes Erik."

"Aww come Erik," Raoul said. "That's when the fun begins."

"The fun begins _before _midnight." Erik corrected.

I cleared my throat. At midnight, all the masks were removed. Erik couldn't remove his. Erik took my arm and we climbed the stairs.

I groaned, "I hate walking up stairs."

Erik flashed a grin at me, "race you up?"

I hesitated. Then I grabbed my skirts and ran up, Erik laughed and ran behind me. He won of course, seeing as how he had the advantage. With a laugh he pulled me in the grand hall. "Tie." He declared.

I rolled my eyes. "I lost and you know it!" I stopped at the stairs and stared.

The ballroom was a swirl of colors and masks. Various costume, king, beast, clowns, and many others. Each swirl of a gown made it seem like a mad ride on a merry go round.

Erik laughed and pulled me down the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at the seas of people all around. Raoul and his parents stared at us as Erik waltzed me around the floor. I hadn't realized we were dancing. We'd just been pulled into the mad merriment of the splendor. Raoul didn't have a pleasant expression on his face.

I smiled at Erik and he actually smiled back. "Having fun?" I asked.

"For the first time in twenty years."

"I'm glad."

Erik was a marvelous dancer. It was like floating on a cloud, but all too soon the music ended and Erik tugged me over to a group of two women and a man. I immediately recognized two as Mr. and Mrs. Firmin.

"Monsieur Firmin." He said, extending him a note. "Mr. Y said he would like you to put Miss Daae his production of Don Juan." I gaped at him. "With her playing Amanita."

"What!" the other woman shrieked. I noted how when she shrieked everything grew silent. "I'm playing the role of Amanita!"

"You were, la Carlotta." Erik said. "But Mr. y says Miss Daae has the youth and he prefers her to you."

"Damn that Mr. Y.!" she shrieked. "I'm a great artist."

"Whom Mr. Y. said should have been buried years ago!" Everyone gasped at that remark. Carlotta went to slap him, but Erik caught her wrist. "I wouldn't hit his messenger, it won't go well for you."

"La Carlotta," I stammered. "I honestly had no idea."

"You!" she spat. "You little toad!" I grew anger but held my tongue. "What makes you think a chit of a girl like you can sing better than me?"

"Shall we put that to the test?" Erik baited her.

"I accept!" she spat.

"How about you both singing the same song?" Erik suggested pulling the music from his coat. "Therefore allowing the audience a clean opinion of who's the better singer?"

"I agree." She said.

Erik took my elbow and moved me towards the piano. "What are you doing?"

"You're making your debut." He said giving me a glare. "Now, don't give her any reason to prove that you are a toad!"

I glanced at the music. "Masquerade?" I asked.

He smirked. "I planned it."

"You devil."

He sobered. "That I am, angel."

I froze. "Erik. I didn't mean it like that."

He immediately began playing the intro. I straightened and prepared myself. This was for Erik.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you!_

I pointed at the audience and everyone glanced around. The drummer picked up the beat and I felt the adrenaline in the room pick up. I strutted around on stage swirling my gown.

_Flash of mauve. Splash of puce. . Fool and king. Ghoul and goose. Green and black. Queen and priest. Trace of rouge. Face of beast. Faces. Take your turn; take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold. Thigh of blue. True is false. Who is who? Curl of lip. Swirl of gown. Ace of hearts. Face of clown. Face. .Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light in the sound . But who can name the face?_

The audience applauded me halfway, _Masquerade! Grinning yellows ,spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning head. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend whoever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs ,peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_

Erik ended the song and I took many curtsies as the audience cheered and applauded me. I took Erik's hand and curtsied, acknowledging him. Everyone applauded him as well. I alone could see the emotion running through Erik's eyes.

His eyes scanned the room, he leaned over and hissed. "Here comes Carlotta."

She snatched the paper from my hands. "Ha! You call this gibberish art? Music? Ha!" she studied the music. "Impossible! No one can sing those notes!"

"Christine just did," he said. "Ready Madame?"

Erik launched into the song and when Madame Carlotta sang, masquerade. The whole world stopped and stared at her. Raoul whispered, "I guess she really can't sing anymore."

Carlotta didn't notice as she carried on through the song. It was unbearable, she stressed notes that weren't stressed and she had taken all the fun out of the song. I groaned and turned to Raoul; "I can't bear this."

"I'll get you some punch."

I nodded and focused on Erik. His expression was so painful I laughed softly. My mistake. For in moments, the entire opera house was laughing at Carlotta. Her face grew sour, then red and she fled from the stage.

Erik stood up from the piano, he took me by the arm, "well, how does it feel to be the next leading lady?"

I stared, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." he said. "I've been waiting for years for someone to come and sing the songs right. You're perfect for my play."

"But Erik, I don't like stealing roles."

"Stealing?" he frowned. "I gave it to you!"

"Yes! By humiliating Carlotta!"

"You my dear did that!" he said. "I saw you start the chain of laughter!"

"I did not!"

"You did so!" he said. "I was watching you."

"I was laughing at you! Not at her!"

I winced, as Erik's expression grew dark. "Me!"

"You looked…so peculiar as she sang that I couldn't help laughing."

"I'm glad to see my anguish amuses you!"

"Oh Erik, it wasn't that bad!"

"Wasn't it?" he snapped. "Do you know how it feels to hear someone shred a masterpiece Christine? Would you destroy a painting by Leonardo da vinci? Would you burn a sonata by Mozart?" I stared at him. "My art work is my paintings, I won't let anyone destroy them."

He stalked off with a huff. I grabbed my skirts and made my way through the mad crowd to a balcony.

I exhaled and leaned against the rail. A handkerchief was clapped over my nose and I struggled not the breath in the sickly smell.

As my vision blurred I heard a voice say, "hello Christine." That was all heard as the world went black.


	11. 11: Kidnapped and rescued

Chapter eleven: Kidnapped and rescued

* * *

I awoke, to find myself tied to a bed. My ballroom dress was lying on the floor, ripped to shreds. I was dressed in only my shift, all other undergarments had been removed from me.

"So," I jerked to look to my left to see Gerald there. "You're awake."

"You!" I shrieked. "How dare you!"

He smirked, "ordinarily I would, but I got a appealing offer to kidnap you. You were worth it."

I bit his finger as he touched my face. He growled and smacked me with his other hand. I cried out as tears strove to pour down my cheeks.

He snickered as he leered down at me, "don't worry," he sneered. "I'm not going to take you." He leaned closer. "After a few days without food and water, you will be begging me to take you."

"Never!" I spat in his face.

He laughed and wiped of my spit, "that's what they've all said." Horror filled me as he squeezed my face. "Then….maybe….if you're worth it. I'll let you go."

He flung my head back against the table. I hit it hard with a crack. He laughed and walked out of the room. I fought to break free from the ropes but I couldn't. I fought until my wrists began to bleed.

I lay back on the table and let the tears quietly flow. I wouldn't let him see me cry, nor would I give him the satisfaction of him hearing me cry. I would never beg him to make love to me. death would be much more preferable.

I thought of Raoul, the boy I would never marry. And Erik, the man I would never understand. The man I'd never get to perform his life's work. I'd never be able to sing again, my life's dream would die with me.

I sang, 'Think of me' quietly. I couldn't remember all of it, but the music was a comfort to me. I could almost hear Erik playing in my head.

_If you happen to remember, stop and think of me. _I closed my eyes tightly and remembered those wonderful days in the Chagney house.

_think of August when trees were green. _I thought about the picnic where I almost went too far with Raoul and I accidentally kissed Erik.

_Don't think about the way things might have been. _I remember Raoul and that night I thought he was going to rape me and I remember Erik dragging me down to his house.

_Think of me, think of me waiting silent and resigned. _I remembered Raoul waiting for me to come back from Erik's lair. I could feel Erik's eyes watching me from the walls.

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. _I remember Raoul's kisses, filled with the promise of summer love. Erik's, filled with dark desires and pain. Both called me, but now. I wasn't either of theirs.

_think of me, please say you'll think of me, whatever else you choose to do. If you ever find a moment, stop and think of me._

* * *

Gerald was true to his word. I didn't eaten for three days. He had untied me, and let me wander around the room. I couldn't get out, for I had to ascend a ladder which he always brought up after eating a full meal in front of me. I grew weaker and it was getting harder to stand. By a week, I couldn't get up from my cot. I was tired, and I knew I had a few more days to live.

Then, he came down dressed only in his pants. He pulled me up from the cot, "it's not worth it Christine." He reeked of white wine and I gagged. "I'm going to take you. I'm not going to make love to a corpse." He smirked. "pity, you had such strength. I would have preferred you'd have some energy."

Somehow, as his foul lips kissed me, I got some last ounce of strength to slap him. he jerked backed and he pulled me up from the bed.

He laughed and flung me against the wall. My head rang as I looked up as he crashed down on me. I screamed again. I wasn't going to loose my virginity without a fight. His tongue invaded my mouth and I choked. I pushed him, I realized it was a loosing battle.

Bang!

I screamed as a bullet went off near us. Gerald jumped up off me and whirled around. "Christine?"

"Raoul!" I screamed.

Erik slid down the ladder, the gun pointed at Gerald. "get away from him!" he shouted at me.

I obeyed and came towards the ladder. Raoul was high up on the ladder, so Erik reached me first. His strong arm went around my weak body just as my legs buckled. Erik's arms gripped me around the waist.

"Raoul!" he shouted. "get down here!" Raoul landed beside us with a thud. Raoul immediately kissed my lips. Erik responded by pushing him away with a growl. "take the gun."

"Erik!" Raoul said.

"do what I said!" he shouted. "I cannot control my actions for long." Raoul wisely took the gun from his brother. Erik picked me up and walked towards the ladder. He held me over one shoulder. "close your eyes." He said soothingly. "it'll be ok."

My head was swimming and my ears buzzed. "Erik?"

"Christine!" he shouted and I started. "Stay awake! Do you hear me?"

I nodded, "I'm trying."

"tell me your name."

"Christine," my thinking slowed. I knew my name, but saying it was the challenge. "daae."

"Tell me what one plus one is."

"One."

"Christine!"

"Uh, two."

"One plus two?"

"Three."

"One plus three."

"Five."

"Christine!"

"I'm tired." I moaned.

Erik set me on my feet and slapped my face. My eyes flew open. I saw hurt in his eyes. "Stay awake!" he ordered. "what'd he do? He drug you? Rape you?"

"I haven't eaten, since, I was kidnapped."

Erik let out a yell that was so loud my heart almost stopped. He picked me up and carried me out the carriage, or so I thought. I looked around and realized I was still the opera populaire! Erik kicked the door open and we entered the ballroom, which was swarming with people.

"Is there a doctor here?" Erik shouted above the music.

The musicians hit sour notes and everyone gasped. Erik laid me back on the red velvet. He removed his coat and draped it over me. I realized that I was in my shift.

A doctor came forward with his bag. Several guards took Bartlett and Raoul knelt at my side and held my right while Erik held my left. The doctor frowned, "she's severely dehydrated."

"She hasn't eaten for a week," Erik didn't bother to hide the poison in his voice.

"We need to get her home." He said.

Erik pulled me up and I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of brandied spices. Warmth and a peaceful sleep evaded me and I fell asleep.

The doctor prescribed complete bed rest and Erik and Raoul were there to make sure I got it. especially Erik, he was extremely protective. He fed me, carried me downstairs so I could enjoy the sun's rays and made sure I took naps. If I didn't fall asleep on time, he'd slip something in my food and I'd be out like a light.

One day Meg came in with a dress, "Master Erik said that you were to put this on."

She didn't have to help me much, I had almost recovered my strength. She did help me down the hall and I saw Erik waiting at the top of the stairs.

He stood up. "You look marvelous." He picked me up and walked me down the stairs. "I'm taking you for a ride. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh thank you!" I said. "I've been so bored." Erik's horse was waiting impatiently. As Erik climbed up and situated me in his lap I asked, "What's his name?"

"The Black."

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "That was enough when I raised him."

Erik kicked the black off into a canter and I realized we were going towards the waterfall. I remained silent as he helped me off the horse. Erik removed his mask and wiped his face. It dawned on me that Erik was extremely tense, he was sweating.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I gently touched a vein on his face.

He stiffened and took a step back, "I'm fine."

"Erik," I said. "your face doesn't disgust me. I could never think the face of the man who saved my life would be anything else but attractive."

He took me by the hand and led me behind the waterfall. He kept a good grip on me as we went up the dark cavern. Suddenly, we stood on high hill. I turned around to see that the waterfall went around to this paradise.

I exhaled as the wind blew in my face. Erik stood behind me, his arms around my waist. The scent of wild flowers perfumed the air. Erik held out a red rose out to me and I took it with a smile.

"Thank you." Did my voice waver?

"Christine?" Erik cleared his throat and I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

He inhaled nervously, "do you know what….a many splendored thing love is?"

I nodded, "I think I do Erik."

Only when he took my hands in his and kissed them did it dawn on me what Erik was trying to say to me. "Christine, I love you. Your kindness and gentleness made my silent and lonely heart sing again. I am willing to do anything to make you happy. I thought I'd go insane when Bartlett kidnapped you. I was so worried that week."

"Erik," I had to stop him from speaking.

He ignored me and pressed a finger to my lips. "I'm sorry love," my heart broke at his tender words. "but I swear I will never let anything like that happed again." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Christine, will you marry me?"

My voice cracked as I closed the ring box, "I can't Erik.


	12. 12: A broken heart

Chapter twelve: A broken heart

* * *

My heart broke as I watched Erik's heart shatter before me. he snapped the ring box shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Erik," I pleaded. "please, I do love you."

At that proclamation he gripped my shoulders and pulled me to him, "then marry me."

"I-I don't love you, as I should."

"is it Raoul?" he demanded.

"Erik, please." I said. "I don't feel well."

"we'll discuss this now!" he said. "I love you, you reject me and I deserve to know why."

"Do you really love me?" I demanded, my heart hurting me to be so cruel to Erik. "Do you know what love is? Or is it because I'm the only woman who doesn't scream or faint at the sight of you?"

"That's a reason why!" he said. "you see beyond my face deep down inside me! We are soul mates Christine. You, alone have made me want to live in this world. And yes, I've felt infatuation for other women before. But you are the only woman that I've wanted and I will have you for my wife. I will fight for you, until my heart stops beating."

I pulled away and went back to the Black. I didn't even make it halfway to the wall before Erik caught up with me.

He spun me around, pulled me against his chest. I gasped as his hand gripped my neck and he pulled my face towards him and our lips met in a symphony of harmony. My heart stopped and I felt outraged. Outraged that I didn't have the strength to resist him. I gripped his shoulders as his lips crushed mine. I pushed Erik away and stared at him, my body shaking in shock.

"How….dare you!"

"I dare, because I know it's right."

I spluttered. "It's not. I feel nothing for you!"

"you do Christine." Hie hands caressed my arms. "I've felt your skin warm when we touch. I felt you cling to me when I demanded a kiss from you. I hear your breathing catch when we touch."

"Stop it!" I screamed as I buried my face in my hands. "stop it! I don't! I don't!"

Erik tilted my chin up, I pulled away from him. "You love me, you just haven't admitted it. I'm going to make you love me." he declared. "by whatever means necessary."

I was so scared the entire ride home. Erik's lips always near my ear and occasionally bumping my face. We pulled up in front of the house and I jumped off the horse, falling to the ground. "Christine!"

I looked up as Raoul came down the stairs. Erik pulled me up and I pushed away from his arms. I ran to Raoul and hugged him. Raoul sensed something was wrong, "Christine, what's wrong?"

I kept the tears at bay and ran into the house. I didn't make it two steps forward, Erik grabbed me and spun me around. "tell him!" he spat giving me a shake.

I cried out in anguish and Raoul pried his fingers off me. "Erik!"

"stay out of this Raoul!" he yelled. "she's mine, remember?"

"she is my fiancée!" Raoul shouted.

"Raoul don't!" I screamed.

It was too late. Erik knew. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. "I won't let you!" he yelled.

"I love him!" I screamed. "I don't love you!" the moment I said those words, I felt as If I'd seen death itself. Erik grew pale and stiff as well.

"what is this about?" Raoul demanded.

I softened my voice. "Erik. I'm sorry. You're a good man, and I do love you. I just don't love you that way." I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. "Please, don't make me choose"

"Christine." He begged, his hand caressing my face.

I pushed his hand away. "it always will be him." He gripped his heart as if he were in pain. "Erik!" I said, coming forward. "where do you hurt?"

he pushed me aside with such anguish my heart tore and I felt his pain. "you know where. You caused it."

"Erik." I pleaded as tears ran down my face.

He pushed me aside and ran into the house. I sank on the ground crying hard. "Christine?" Raoul asked, his arms holding me closely. "what happened out there?"

It took me five minutes to stop crying. And when it was time for me to speak, I could barely do so. "He-he asked me…..to marry him."

Raoul froze and he spun me around to face him. "he didn't." he said. "he couldn't."

"he did." I sniffled. "he's in love with me."

"he can't be!" Raoul said, I was shocked at the anger in his voice. "he doesn't have feelings!"

"everyone does!" I shouted. "I love Erik as well."

Raoul froze, "then why don't you marry him?"

"because I love you." I said, my voice sounded so feeble to my ears. "I love him in a different manner. Different than yours." Raoul looked unsure, I hugged him and he hugged me back. "this feel's so right."

Raoul pulled me up and kissed me and I clung to him, willing to make Erik's memory go away. But it didn't.

I didn't leave Raoul's company.

Erik didn't come near me. he locked himself away, only coming out for food, then vanishing. Raoul courted me in earnest and we went everywhere. I enjoyed it. I was becoming quite popular, but even with Raoul near me, it was at night that I felt the loneliness and Erik's eyes watching me from beyond the wall.

A month passed. Then another.

Raoul grew impatient. One day he said at the lunch table, "today, we're asking Erik to release you."

I froze, "are you sure? Let's just wait."

"Christine," he said. "I'm going to be your husband. That contract is wearing heavily upon both of us. Please," he begged. "I want to be able to place this ring on your finger."

"we'll talk down in my chamber." We spun around to see Erik standing there. "go down. But you will not succeed, still, it's your breath you want to waste."

We stood up and Raoul helped me through the wall to the parlor. I sat down in a velvet chair. it smelled of Erik and I was very uncomfortable. Raoul helped himself to a decanter of red wine. "Raoul. you shouldn't mess with his things."

"Christine," he poured a glass. "I need a drink to get through this."

I shook my head as he downed it. he then took another, then closed the decanter. suddenly, Raoul choked and dropped the glass. His face went red.

"Swallow wrong?" Suddenly, Raoul fell to the floor clutching his throat. "Raoul!" I screamed as I knelt beside him. he turned his head and began to vomit.

"Arguing all ready?" Erik called from the hall.

"Erik! Help!" I screamed.

Erik dropped his food and charged into the room. His mask fell off him but he didn't stop. He knelt by Raoul and felt for a pulse. He noted the broken glass. "Did he get a drink from the blue decanter?"

"Yes." I sobbed.

"Damn it!" he shouted jumping up from the floor and running into his room and pulled out a medical bag. "Damn you for letting him touch my things!"

"Excuse me!"

"It was poisoned!" he shouted. "it's dangerous!"

"Oh!" I screamed. I began to hit Erik on the chest. "why? Why do you do things like that?"

"I keep it for rats! Wine is the only thing that masks the arsenic smell for them!" he said pulling me up and pushing me towards the door. "why do we always stray off subjects when we talk? now get out! I can't work with you here!"

"no!" I begged. I fought, kicked and slapped all the way, but I was no match for Erik. I fell to the ground as Erik locked the mirror behind me.

"Let me in!" I screamed pounding on the mirror.

"Christine!" Mr. Chagney trumpeted. "what on earth?"

"Mr. Chagney!" I sobbed. "Raoul….he drank some wine Erik poisoned! Erik won't let me in!"

"what?" he shouted.

"he keeps it for rats!" I cried. I began to beat on the wall again. "Erik! Please let me in!"

all day Mr. Chagney, Mrs. Chagney and I banged and begged, but our cries fell on deaf ears. I fell asleep with my back against the mirror. It was two days before Erik unlocked the door.

He stared at us silently while waited for him to speak.


	13. 13: Choices

Chapter 13: Choices

* * *

"He'll live."

Everyone exhaled. Mrs. Chagney immediately started crying. Erik opened the wall and his parents raced in.

I flung my arms around Erik's neck and hugged him. He stiffened, but his arms came around my waist and I felt his misshapen lips on my neck. My cries ceased and turned into small gasps. Erik's lips traveled up my neck until they found their destination, my lips. Forbidden pleasures assaulted my soul as I moaned and clung to him. I was begging for more, begging for him. I rubbed my lips against his, begging for more of the forbidden contact. Erik leaned forward and my back hit the wall as our hands eagerly explored the other.

"Christine?" I jerked away from Erik just as Mrs. Chagney rounded the corner. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and my face heated when I thought about how wantonly I acted with Erik. My fiancée had been practically at death's door! And what was I doing? Practically allowing myself to be ravished in the hall by his brother! The man who's proposal I'd turned down. "Raoul's asking for you." Her voice betrayed no sounds of disapproval or suspicion.

"Christine." Erik whispered his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away. "I'm coming."

"Christine!"

I hurried past Mrs. Chagney to see Mr. Chagney supporting Raoul. He grinned weakly, "Christine, darling."

I hugged him, feeling Erik's eyes boring straight into my back. "I was so worried."

"Oh my Christine." Those words shook me. _Was I really his Christine? _I gripped Raoul's other shoulder and we walked slowly through the hall. "Christine," Raoul said. "Erik made one condition though. Considering he saved my life, I owe it to him."

I nodded, "I'm listening."

"He'll release you from the contract if you star in his new opera. He want's you to introduce it to the world. Once it's done running, we can get married." His eyes narrowed. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!" I said, joy filling me. Then I frowned, "why can't we get married then let me do the show?"

I wanted Raoul's ring on my finger. Erik was to honorable to make advances if I were married.

Raoul said. "Because I won't allow it."

"What," I stopped and stared at Raoul, "why not?"

"Christine," he explained. "When I marry you, I want you here with me. Your place is here! The stage isn't a suitable place for a Vicomte's wife."

"Ha!" everyone looked at Erik who was frowning. "You'd allow talent like hers to be unheard?"

"That's the world's loss!" he said.

"What about her?" Erik asked. "Singing is her life! You can't just shut that part of her off!"

"He's right, Raoul! I love singing."

"Christine," Raoul said patiently. "We will discuss this in private!"

"No!" I said jerking away from him. I stared at him. "You can't just do this! It was one thing to decide between the two of you but don't add this to my woes!"

"What?" Raoul snapped.

"I don't want either of you to talk to me until I've made up my mind!" I shrieked. "I've got to choose freely of my own mind and will if I can live with you Raoul in a life without music!"

"Christine!"

"I can't!"

I covered my ears and ran back into Erik's house. I entered a room, closed it and locked it behind me. I gazed around and realized I was in the bedroom. The door unlocked, I spun around as Erik came in and locked the door behind him! He pocketed the key.

I screamed and lunged at him. Erik stood there, bearing my blows as I screamed, cried and pounded all my frustrations away on him. Finally, I just clung to him and he inched us down the floor and I held him as I cried. He didn't say a word, just held me close until my tears ended. I dried my eyes and stood up.

Erik unlocked the door and let me out, as I passed him, I felt him touch my hair. And I wondered if I could let him go as he could let me go. But if he loved me as much as he said, why let me go?

* * *

_Weeks later,_

* * *

I hated him.

"Now what!"

"Stand up straight! I can't have any crooked notes coming out of you." Erik shouted at me. "I won't have a prima donna with a lousy posture!" I nodded and rolled my eyes. "No making faces or you'll be singing scales for an hour! Now, from the beginning!"

I began singing Erik's song, 'Wishing you were somehow here again,' though honestly I was wishing he were very far away from me right now.

Things had been tense for this last month and a half. Raoul was constantly trying to talk to me and Erik chased him off. Mr. and Mrs. Chagney were curious but thankfully never interfered.

Erik made me swear from the first day of rehearsal not to tell my parents or Raoul anything that was in his play. But as rehearsals wore on I realized why. Erik had used the conflict between his parents, brother and i. it was embarrassing how Erik wove our personal lives into a play. But I had given my word and I clung to it.

Erik was the director and he was very fussy. He yelled about every little thing! Costumes! Notes! Background scenery! The effects! If they didn't go the way he liked them, he made some more. He even created a machine that produced mist on the stage; that earned him respect from all the stagehands.

The songs were beautiful. There wasn't a song I hated. Erik had even managed to put "think of me" in the opera. "All right! Lunch!" Erik shouted the moment my song ended. "One hour."

I walked up and grabbed my lunch of the desk. "Thanks!"

Erik glared at me. I flounced off to my dressing room, which was next to Carlotta's. Erik had conned her into signing a contract and she was moaning constantly. She sued Erik, hoping to get out of it, but she lost and got stuck with the part.

I slammed the door and locked it. I pulled out my sandwich and slammed it on the desk. I heard my door unlock and I grabbed my vase of flowers from Raoul and I hurled it at the door. Erik growled and came in. I stood up and reached for a chair. Erik wrestled it from my hand, sat down, and draped me over his knee.

"Erik!" I bellowed.

"You've been asking for this!" he said, flipping my skirts up over my head. "I don't think your father spanked you enough!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I shrieked. I was wrong. A stinging on my rear end confirmed that, Erik was spanking me. After fifteen whacks, Erik righted me and he crossed his arms. "How dare you!" I rubbed my posterior.

"I dare because I will not have you turning into another la Carlotta! If that fat cow didn't weigh so much I'd have paddled her long before now!" he stood up, gripped me by my shoulder and forced me to sit down. He sat on the corner of my desk and gripped my hands. "Now, I understand you've been under a good deal of stress. But I will not tolerate your lazy vocalization. You're a great singer! Let the music set you free, live! Forget about Raoul, forget about me, think about yourself, your part, your music."

I squeezed his hands, "I'm sorry."

He ran his thumb over my ring finger, "I'm sorry too."

I winced, "it didn't hurt that much. I've been upset lately. I'm sorry. I should be putting my best foot forward and crying later."

"Well said." He stood up. "I'll leave you alone Miss Christine."

"Stop calling me miss Christine!" I shouted at him as I jumped up. "I hate it!"

Erik stalked over to me, his eyes darker. "I'll call you Miss Christine, until I feel the urge to call you Christine!"

"Why?" I said.

"You know." He said. "While, you're my brother's fiancée it's only fitting."

"I'm not engaged to him!"

"Aren't you?" he demanded, gripping my shoulders, his eyes burning my soul. "You may be considering not marrying him, but you will! I know you will!"

"Stop it!"

"Have you given me any reason why you wouldn't marry him?"

"Have you give me any reason why I should marry you?" I demanded.

"Easy," Erik said. "I know what makes you tick. I know what makes you burn. I know what makes you cry. I know what makes you sigh. I know that you don't know your own mind! If you did, you'd have married me a long time ago."

"Why you!" I slapped Erik with all my might.

At the touch of my hand meeting his face, Erik wrestled me and we fell backwards on my cot. We were both out of our mind, fire, fury and flames filled the room with our mile high emotions.

Then, somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered Erik threatening me last time I slapped his face. "_Try that again and I swear to heaven, that I will ravish the fire out of you!"_

_Oh dear God! He wouldn't!_

Erik's lips closed over mine and I bucked against his body weight. He pressed me deeper into the cot, his fingers running up and down my sides. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air as Erik's lips ravished my neck.

"Erik!" my voice came out as a weak whimper, my heart was pounding in my chest. I was fighting to protest it.

He bit me lightly and I arched off the mattress, my arms clinging to his shoulders. He continued and I forgot how to breathe as every fiber of my being lit on fire. "Erik." I pleaded as I felt heat in my stomach burn. I couldn't fight anymore

Erik's hand crept between my legs and his other hand began to unbutton my gown. I gasped as I lost my mind to Erik's touch. His lips met mine again and I willingly surrendered to the point of no return.


	14. 14: A moonless sky

Chapter fourteen: A moonless sky

* * *

I moaned against Erik's lips as his cold fingers entered me. I gripped his shoulders and sat up slightly. He ripped my pantaloons from my body within seconds. I gasped as he pried my legs apart and his fingers gripped my nub. I arched off the bed with a cry.

"I will make you beg." He growled, gripping harder.

"oh God!" I gripped his shoulder.

Erik kissed me harder and his tongue invaded my mouth. oh, this was so wrong! Why couldn't I push him away? His groping fingers pinched harder and I moaned.

Someone banged on the dressing room door. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Erik's raspy exhale sent my hair flying.

"Christine!"

It was Raoul!

Erik jumped off me and smoothed his hair. I got up off the bed and pulled up my sleeves just as Raoul walked in the room. Erik had given him a key to use in case of an emergency; not I could tell Erik was regretting his choice. Raoul paused in the doorway. His eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance.

"What….did I just interrupt?" he asked.

"I was giving her some pointers on the love scene." Erik said tensely. He sat on the edge of the bed and casually shoved my ripped pantaloons under a pillow.

"It was nothing." I assured him. "it was…..business."

"There are love scenes in here?" Raoul said, his eyes drawing disapproval.

"Naturally," Erik said. "most plays do you know! I told you to use that in case of an emergency! What if she'd been changing?"

His hand rested on my back. He drew lines on my back with his cold fingers. I had a difficult time keeping back a moan. I stepped backwards away from him behind a screen. My ties were knotted and I groaned.

"Need help?" Raoul asked.

"Yes." I said. "Please go get Madame Giry. She should be onstage."

Raoul nodded and went outside. The moment the door shut Erik was behind the screen with me.

I gasped as he yanked the ties off me and his cold hand slid up inside my corset cage, branding my skin. I gasped as one of his hands groped my breast and the other slid between my legs. He pushed me against the wall and his tongue invaded my mouth. His ministrations grew more and more passionate I feared my heart would burst. My legs unwillingly clutched and drew his hand in deeper. I groaned as he thrusts his finger harder and deeper inside me. A feeling swelled and burst inside me and my cries became gasps. I let out a cry as my body exploded and I sagged against him.

So…this was the point of no return he'd written about. Erik inhaled deeply before saying. "I'm going to take you."

"No." but my voice was a pleading whimper. "Don't."

"Christine."

"No, please." I said. "I don't want to."

He sighed and withdrew his hand from me. I exhaled sharply. "Fine. When I take you, I don't ever want to hear the word "no" escape your lips."

"No, Erik." I said firmly. "that will not happen again."

Erik smirked and gripped my chin, "I'll have you Christine. Just wait and see."

"When hell freezes over." I spat at him.

"Tell me that, when you've begged me to take your virginity. Or better yet, tell me that when you haven't released your desire all over my hand." Erik kissed me, then pushed me back against the wall. "Wait and see." Then after giving me a careless grin, left the dressing room.

* * *

Finally, it was opening night.

I was so scared. Carlotta was furious backstage and Erik was nowhere to be found. Raoul and his family couldn't come backstage because Erik ordered it. then, curtain and the overture.

The audience had started visibly when they saw the magnificent costumes and the unusual music. But they laughed at all the appropriate parts. My stage fear vanished when it was time for me to sing. Then, came the part where 'Raoul' insisted I go out to supper with him.

_Things have changed Raoul._

_Insolent boy! _Oh my! That was Erik's voice! I reacted naturally, how could he do this? Place me in a position like this?

I regained my control and acted my part. For the song phantom of the opera the energy level had skyrocketed beyond control. I felt the audience.

Erik seduced the audience and me in music of the night. I was under his spell. They gasped when I pulled Erik's mask off the reveal his real face, but they cried as he pleaded with me. they laughed at Carlotta's antics during prima donna. They laughed when she croaked and shrieked when Erik murdered Buquet. They applauded when I kissed 'Raoul' but their moans filled the opera house when Erik appeared from behind the angel. Erik haunted the audience and me. The applause lasted for five minutes when the curtain was brought down.

Backstage, Erik vanished. Raoul tried to get back stage but Madame Giry's cane and several bouncer's Erik had hired took care of that.

Then the second act. Masquerade livened up the audience. They hung onto every word and I received a standing ovation for wishing you were somehow here again. Erik had taught me well and his presence had increased my emotions. I felt a little peculiar that I was so drawn to him on the stage. Point of no return, it was so sexy, I felt the temperature in the room jump fifty degrees. Erik was bold in his moves, he never hesitated in groping me and I had no choice but to give into him.

The final lair was so emotional I was sobbing my eyes out. But when I kissed Erik, I forgot the audience and my foolish heart took over. I kissed Erik twice, which wasn't in the script. I was supposed to sing something, but I knew that this is what I would do and Erik would let Raoul go.

When Erik said, "_Christine, I love you_." I honestly broke down and had to drag myself away from him. the actors and actresses congratulated me as I tried to stop crying. Finally, it was over.

When the curtain went down all was silent. Then….thunder took over. The cast shrieked and they cheered as they ran out and claimed their bows. Carlotta was even pleased, especially when she was showered with flowers from her devoted fans.

When Erik and I came out on stage together the screams intensified and Erik hugged me. "you alone can make my song take flight." Erik whispered.

I let him hold me as roses were thrown at us. Finally, after fifteen bows Erik ordered the curtain rung down.

"we've got a hit!" Carlotta crowed.

Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me up to box five where his family was. His parent's immediately embraced him and his mother cried. "that…was beautiful."

Erik smiled uneasily, "thank you." he took my hand and squeezed it. "I couldn't have done it without her."

"you two were fire together." Mr. Chagney said.

"well," Raoul spat. "I thought it was disgraceful!"

"Raoul!" I was shocked.

"Christine, how could you participate in a show like that?" he demanded. "and let him touch you like that!"

"Raoul, it was a beautiful play and a beautiful part! You got one of the best pieces, all I ask of you."

"that was lovely." Mrs. Chagney said wiping an eye dry. "so lovely."

"I don't care! do you know what he made me look like?" he shouted. "A complete idiot!"

"I didn't think so!" Mr. Chagney said. "I thought he captured all three of you well. However, there were many sides of you we didn't recognize Erik. Christine was right, we don't know you."

Erik turned to go but I caught him by his shoulders and made him stop. "Erik, listen."

He shook his head, "no. it's too late."

"it's never too late." I said.

"Erik," Mrs. Chagney said. "please, give us a chance. We love you."

I watched as tears filled Erik's eyes and he visibly shook. He yanked off the mask and Raoul drew back. "why?" he demanded. "Why did you wait all these years to say those words?"

Erik sank to the floor sobbing, a complete mess. I stepped back out of the room as Mr. and Mrs. Chagney knelt next to him and sobbed.

Raoul followed and took my arm, "Christine."

I shook out of his grasp, "you shouldn't be here now." I said. "your place is with your brother. Now go."

He stared at me as I walked away from him. I pushed through the crowd of people who praised me but their praise fell on deaf ears for peace had finally come to the Chagney family.

* * *

_Later that night,_

* * *

It was a dark night. But it was warm, I got out of the carriage and stopped at the doorstep. I had to decide tonight.

"Christine?" Raoul said tugging my arm.

I shook my head, "go ahead. I'll be in later."

"Christine." He said.

Erik gripped his arm and removed it from mine. "let her go." He said quietly. He turned to me. "don't go far though. I received word that Bartlett has been released."

"what?" I gasped.

"don't worry," he said. "I managed to get a restraining order. If he comes within a mile of you or this house, he's in big trouble. But I don't really trust him."

"I'll be in within an hour." I said.

I felt all eyes on me as I walked towards the garden. The scent of roses was heavy within the air. I removed my cloak and laid it on a bench. I sat on the bench and thought hard. Who?

Raoul, seemed perfect. Everything my parents would have wanted. Not only that, he was everything that any woman would want. Good, honest, handsome, rich and he had a good heart.

Erik, well, he was another story. Everything I didn't want. Dark, mysterious, moody, unpredictable, passionate, frustrating and I was going to fight this attraction. No matter what.

Two paths. One dark. One light. Two hearts. One choice. I exhaled. I made my choice. I choose…..

"Christine!" Erik said stomping down the path.

I stood up and looked at him. "Yes?" I was unsure how I had angered him.

"It's 1:15!" he said.

I noted he was in his red dressing gown. He must have gotten ready for bed, checked on me, and then gone looking for me.

"I'm sorry." I said picking up my cloak. Erik took it from me. he wrapped it around my shoulders. I shivered as his cold fingers touched my throat. Erik, as always, sensed it. "Erik." I said, turning to tell him I was going to marry Raoul.

I never got the chance.

Erik's lips closed over mine and his hands pulled the cloak off my shoulders. heat again enveloped me as Erik's lips attacked me with a vengeance. My decision was wiped from my mind as I clung to Erik.

"You're mine." He hissed, his fingers pulling my dress from my body.

"Please." I whimpered.

My mind was in a blur, a feverish blur and I gave Erik back every kiss he delivered. Erik's hands played me like I was his personal piano, he knew every place that sent me in a spin.

The cool grass on my bare back tickled and I slowly became aware that Erik was atop me and we were both undressed. Had I undressed him in my fevered state? I didn't remember! His mask was off, he'd have never done that so it had to have been me!

Heat filled me as Erik kissed me; his tongue invading my mouth. I moaned as sensations tore my body. His mind ordered me to submit to him, to stop fighting for tonight. So I did, I spread my legs, inviting him, and he immediately was between my legs.

A sharp pain, and I knew that I was a virgin no longer. I held onto his tightly as tears sparkled in my eyes only to evaporate in sheer terror as I watched as a triumphant look came over his face. "Mine." He said, his voice a low growl. "You're mine." He gave a hard thrust and I cried out. "I told you I'd have you. You are mine."

I bucked against Erik, begging for more. "Please."

"You want more?" he growled, biting my neck. I could only nod. "Then I shall, I shall take you in every way your heart has desired since I almost had you in the dressing room."

Erik pulled me up from the ground, still joined together. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me towards the house. He entered a wall and I found myself in his room. His lips sent me to heaven as we fell back onto his rich red covers. I gasped and clutched at them as his thrusts grew deeper and his kisses grew harder. I pulled away and buried my face in his neck, my cries were strangled croaks. Then, my scream echoed in the lair with Erik's roar of triumph as his seed filled me.

Oh, I scarcely had time to breathe again before his hands and lips resumed exploring my body hungrily. Again, and then again we made love. I fell asleep with Erik's arms around me and his unmasked face resting atop my breast.

I awoke to feel Erik within me and I blinked my eyes open to see him above me. I blinked then clutched his shoulders as I felt him within me. He thrust up into me and I gripped him. How, was he able to get so hard by just sleeping with me? His lips latched onto my neck, sucking at my skin and I clung to him as we lost control of our bodies again a few minutes later. I gasped as I clung to him, slowly becoming aware of what had transpired. How many times had we made love? I couldn't remember! Erik, in spite of this being his first time as well, had taken me so many times.

"I love you Christine." Erik said. "You make me complete. I want to share a lifetime with you."

I lay flat on my back struggling for air. Erik leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed him away and shouted. "What have you done?"


	15. 15: Weddings and penalties

Chapter fifteen: Weddings and penalties

* * *

Erik stared at me as I got out of his covers. I saw my clothes on the floor and I figured he must have brought them in during the night. I grabbed my shift and threw it on myself.

"Chrissie?" Erik turned me around; thankfully, he had the decency to put on a robe.

"Don't call me….Chrissie?" I frowned. "Where'd that come from?"

"If I told you, you'd hate me."

"What makes you think I don't now?"

Erik pointed at the bed with the rumpled sheets. "That." I groaned and started crying. "Oh Christine."

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him. Erik took a respectful step back. "How could you?"

"Well, I wasn't alone in the act!" he said as heat filled me. "You were very willing!"

"Don't remind me!" I said turning my back. "I was tired. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Really?" he said pulling me back to face him. He pointed at a bite mark on his chest and several other places. "Could have fooled me!"

"I've never felt anything like that before! How else was I supposed to react?"

"Exactly the way you did. And you won't feel anything like that again!" He pulled me close. "Deny it Christine! Deny every time you pleaded for more. Deny every moan and whimper as I made love to you!" he pulled me forward and gave me a kiss that left me gasping for air. "Deny that!" he dared me. "Deny the whole night! Deny the way you clung to me this morning."

"You!" I poked him in the chest. "You know I am drawn to you in a strictly physical manner."

"That's part of the attraction." He admitted.

"And you took advantage of that!"

"Maybe a little. But you encouraged it!"

I moaned and spun away. "I'm going to marry Raoul!"

Erik scoffed. "You won't marry him."

Now I was angry. "Really?" I spun around and spat. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you." he said. "You are mine. You gave me what was mine and I took what was mine. Besides, do you think my foolish younger brother can make you feel the way you do now?" He steps closer to me. "You…cannot accept him, I've spoiled you. You need me; you know I am the man you're in love with. You mark my words Christine…you shall be married to no other man but me."

"We'll just see about that!"

I ran back up to my room. Erik didn't follow me. I was furious! Who was he to dictate my feelings? I changed and hurried down to the breakfast table, finding it empty I went to the parlor to find Raoul and his parents in the parlor.

"Christine!" Raoul said getting up and kissing my cheek. "I'm so glad to see you. You weren't in your room."

"She was with me." Erik said coming through the wall. I shot him a barracuda glare and he grinned. "We were working on some music."

"Really?" he said skeptically.

"I'm rewriting Don Juan triumphant." He said. "Christine was working on another song of ….seduction."

I glared at him and mentally reminded myself to kill him when I got the chance. I pasted on an innocent smile when Raoul looked at me.

"Really?" he said. "Like point of no return?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"This one's called it's a dangerous game." Erik said testily, his eyes aimed at me.

"Sounds interesting." Mrs. Chagney said. "I hope you'll play it for us."

"Anytime." He said, "When Christine wants to play along."

"So Christine," Raoul asked. "when came we set the date?"

"Three weeks from now." I declared.

"Three weeks!" Mrs. Chagney said. "That's impossible!"

"Please Mrs. Chagney," I asked. "just immediate family."

"Well, then," Erik said. "I'll inform your father."

I glared at him, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he sold me!"

"Well," Erik said thoughtfully. "all things considered it worked out well. You wouldn't be a star or getting involved in the family. Besides, Raoul holds the contract on you now."

I dipped my head, "Thank you." I turned back to Raoul and kissed him deeply. I felt Erik react and I took satisfaction in that. I broke the kiss and said in a slow seductive whisper. "I can't wait."

* * *

I couldn't, I was so excited. I was going to marry Raoul. Raoul spent every spare minute he could with me and I took great care not to be caught alone with Erik. He didn't actually pursue me, I felt him watching me through the walls at night. Truth to be told, I wasn't sure if the thought to drug me and take advantage of me had crossed his mind. Then Erik would have preferred that I be fully conscious when we had sex.

Now that his relationship with his parents was better, he spent most of his time upstairs playing the piano. He spoke in riddles to me, that made sense to everyone, but I alone knew their secret meaning.

I wasn't feeling well. The last few days I was throwing up and I had no reason. Maybe it was wedding jitters. Or maybe I was feeling a little miserable because of how I'd made love with Erik. I had no idea how I was going to explain my impurity to Raoul. And how could I tell him it was his older brother who'd claimed it?

Mrs. Chagney had taken me everywhere selecting the finest gown, ordering the menu and redecorating the house. We were only having immediate family, but this was the first wedding of one of her sons I let her have your glory.

As we fitted me in my wedding dress, the sick smell of gardenia perfume wafted over me. "I feel sick." One of the women produced an apron and I lost my breakfast right there. I groaned and sat down.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Chagney said touching my forehead. A strange look came in her eyes. "Christine, you need to see a doctor."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just nervous."

"No. I want you to go."

"But."

"No buts!" I stared at Mrs. Chagney in surprise. She'd never raised her voice to me before. She softened her tone. "I apologize. But I can't have you feeling ill."

I nodded, "All right."

I hated doctors. He poked and prodded at me before saying seriously, "you're pregnant."

I stared at him in shock.

"No!"

_How could my body betray me like this? It was only a one-night fling!_ True, Erik and I had made love many times that night, but….this was impossible!

I stumbled out of the hospital in a daze. Mrs. Chagney helped me into the carriage. "Home Charles."

As we drove away, she pulled the carriage flaps down and stared me in the face. "Let me guess. You're pregnant?"


	16. 16: The wedding

Chapter sixteen: The wedding

* * *

I wanted to lie to her. But I couldn't, so I nodded at her. She exhaled. "You and Raoul."

"Please!" I begged. "It wasn't Raoul!"

She stared at me in shock, then understanding filled her eyes, "oh my dear. That Bartlett man!" she hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I," Mrs. Bartlett covered my mouth with a gloved finger.

"We'll speak of it no more." I tried to speak, but she cut me off. "Not another word."

I sat back and after pulling up the blinds, looked out the window to watch the trees blurring by. I knew why Erik had been so frustrated with his parents. They didn't listen to him! It was a cinch they wouldn't listen to me. my eyes drooped and I fell asleep in the carriage.

A knock on the door woke me up. I yawned. "Come in."

Meg smiled and came in. "Christine, it's time to get up."

I sat up with a jolt as realization broke over me in waves. "I'm getting married today."

I was terrified. I had no idea where that fear had come from. I hadn't felt so scared since Bartlett was about to rape me. nevertheless, I masked my fear and sipped at the tea Meg brought me. I couldn't eat the toast.

Mrs. Chagney came in a half-hour later and helped Meg get me in my wedding dress. "Ohh you look so beautiful." She said as she adjusted my veil. "beautiful. You and Raoul will be so happy."

"Yes. We will be. Very happy."

"Christine," she said slowly. "is there something you're not telling me?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You're crying." She said. I touched my face and realized I was crying. I sat on my bed and cried softly. Mrs. Chagney shooed Meg out of the room. "Christine?" she squeezed my hand. "what is it?"

"The baby isn't Bartlett's!" The words burst out of me. "It's Erik's!"

Mrs. Chagney stared at me. "What?"

"That night….of phantom of the opera." I wailed. "Oh, I decided to marry Raoul and I make love to Erik in the same minute! I'm a horrible woman!"

"Do you love Erik?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" I admitted. "I think it might be love, but I'm not sure! Erik and I are too different, he's everything I don't want to fall in love with! He's irritating, harsh, rude, argumentative," my words died. "handsome, tender, passionate, loving and so gentle with me."

"You do love him."

"I won't marry him." I said. "The feelings are too dark to be good for a marriage. They can't be right."

"Christine." Mrs. Chagney said. "Listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Erik is not Mr. Chagney's son!" I stared at her. "He's the son of an Italian painter. I fell in love with him, but he couldn't support me. I followed my parents advice and I married Mr. Chagney for security." Tears filled her eyes. "Mr. Chagney left me a few days after our marriage for a business appointment. I met my lover again in the market place and he offered me a ride." Her eyes grew misty. "We stopped outside the forests on the drive here and made love. I never saw him again. But when Erik was born, I knew Mr. Chagney wasn't the father."

"Did Mr. Chagney ever suspect?"

"I don't think so." She explained. "Christine, I do care for Mr. Chagney, but I'm not deeply in love with him as I was with Erik." At my frown she explained. "I named Erik after his father."

"Wait!" A strange thought hit me. "His father couldn't be Erik Ormanni?" She nodded. "The famous painter and architect?"

"I know. Erik takes after his father in that regard." She stood up and held my gaze. "Decide Christine. Which love do you want? The passionate love that will haunt you all your life? Or a comfortable love that will be almost drab at times? If I had waited ….. I would have been with the true love of my life."

A knock caused us to jump. "Christine?" Mr. Chagney said. "it's time."

My heart pounded as I opened the door. Mr. Chagney complimented me and we walked down the stairs to see the Chagney's immediately family there. They whispered among themselves as I walked up the aisle. I could only imagine what they were saying about me.

Erik was the best man, but even then the mere sight of him made my heart pound. Erik's eyes stared through my soul and I had a hard time breaking his powerful gaze. Mr. Chagney handed my hand to Raoul. He took it and kissed it. My heart pounded as I felt out my options with my heart. I wouldn't listen to my head anymore.

"Do you Christine Daae take Raoul De Chagney to be your lawful wedded husband?" The old priest asked me.


	17. 17: Following my heart

Chapter seventeen: Following my heart

* * *

"I do not take Raoul as my husband." The whispers grew. "I can't marry him."

"Christine." Raoul said taking my hand. "what's the matter?"

"Raoul," I couldn't fight the tears. "I am so sorry. I just….don't love you enough. besides, I cannot marry you, it's not right."

"What?" He stared at me. "Christine, what's wrong? Why isn't it right?" He begged. "Please tell me, even if it hurts me."

I wiped my eyes as shame filled me. "I'm pregnant." Everyone gasped. "And I can't marry you."

Raoul stared at me with his mouth open. I saw out of the corner of my eye Erik was staring at me in shock. The look of shock on his face would have made me smile, had I not been in such a position.

"Was it Bartlett?" Raoul demanded giving me a shake. "Tell me! Did he hurt you when he kidnapped you?"

I cried out and Erik immediately pried Raoul's hands off my arms. "Don't lay a hand on her again." He growled. "Ever."

"Stay out of this Erik!" He shouted. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Really?" he turned back to me and stared deep into my eyes so I trembled. He gripped my shoulders. "I'd say it would, wouldn't you?" he touched my chin with his thumb. "Do you have something to confess….Chrissie?"

At the sound of my nickname, I started crying harder as I flung my arms around Erik's neck. By now the whole party was in an uproar and the noise grew louder when Erik kissed me. The instant his lips touched mine, we were the only people in the room together. I clung to my life support, Erik, as strength filled me.

"Erik!" Raoul shouted gripping him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "What is the meaning of this?"

Erik flung Raoul's arm off his shoulder. I stepped up behind Erik and squeezed his arm. "Raoul, I'm so sorry. I'm extremely grateful to you for rescuing me from Bartlett but that's not enough. I love Erik." I glared at Erik. "All right, I admit it!"

Erik smiled and kissed my lips, "I never doubted it."

"What?" Raoul shouted. "Don't tell me he's the father!"

"Erik is!"

Everyone was horrified beyond belief now. No one more so than Raoul, horrified that his own brother had beaten him. "When?" Raoul demanded.

"When we returned from the play." Erik said. "And a bit the morning after."

"This is disgraceful!" Mr. Chagney shouted. "Erik!"

"Be quiet dear!" Mrs. Chagney snapped at her husband. "This is their affair not yours!"

"How could you?" Raoul demanded. "How could you even allow him to kiss you with that disgusting face?"

Erik went forward to punch Raoul, but I restrained him. "Christine." He growled.

"Because the only face that fills me with disgust is yours! Raoul!" I said. "It's because I love Erik, that I can see the beauty underneath the scars. You can't. and you never will."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Raoul demanded. "why shatter it at the last moment?"

"Would rather she have told you after you were married?" Erik asked. "Christine was obliged to you for saving her. She didn't want to hurt you….surely you can't expect her to sacrifice herself and our child just to make you happy! Besides….marriage vows or not, I wasn't going to give her up."

"Raoul, I swear I thought I loved you. you can turn a girl's head very easy with that tongue of yours. But it's Erik's voice that makes me forget the world even exists. And Erik," I demanded. "why didn't you say anything to stop the marriage? for all you know, I could have said yes!"

"Because," he caressed my face. "I know you Christine. This whole thing was just to pay me back for that night. I'll admit that I was scared that you were going to say yes to Raoul, but I saw your face as you came up the aisle. I knew you wouldn't."

"But," he silenced me.

"A marriage is based on trust Christine. I trusted you to come back to me. Besides," he said. "I filled the marriage ink well with invisible ink. You two would have had to get married again to make it legal!"

"What!" I gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did too!" he said with a smile. "And dozens of other things incase it was necessary." He turned to the priest "Ok Charlie, you can let the real priest on out now." The man peeled off his wig to reveal a young man in disguise. Erik laughed at my expression. "See? I wasn't going to let you go that easy!"

"I hope you're happy!" Mr. Chagney trumpeted at Erik and I. "I'm disinheriting you! Get out of my house!" He turned to Mrs. Chagney. "And you. you go find that Italian painter of yours!"

"John." She stared.

"Am I missing something?" Erik whispered.

"Wait." I said.

"John, please." She said.

"No!"

"I stayed didn't I?" she said. "Didn't that count for something?"

"Out of pity!" he trumpeted.

"Is there to be a wedding?" All eyes turned to the disheveled priest coming out of the wall.

"Yes." Erik said taking my hand. "We're getting married.

"Get out of my house." Mr. Chagney demanded. "Now!"

"Fine." Erik said picking me up and carrying me through the wall. "Mind if I take my bride with me?" The priest followed us sheepishly. Charlie was tying his tie back on. He grinned at us. "Stick around Charlie." Erik said. "I need a witness."

"Yes sir."

I could scarcely take my eyes of Erik was we said our vows. The priest's gruff tone sounded almost melodic because my heart was so full. "You may kiss the bride."

Erik drew me close and I relished the lips that I had tried to stay so far away from. Erik lifted me from the floor and spun me around in the air. I laughed and rested my face against his mask.

"Meet me outside as soon as your clothes are packed." Erik said. "I'm taking you home Mrs. Chagney."

However, the sounds of screams changed everything for us.


	18. 18: All out of love

Chapter eighteen: All out of love

* * *

Erik and I raced upstairs to see the guests cowering on the floor. "What the," a gunshot cut off Erik's curse and he instinctively pulled me down on the ground. "get down." He crawled around a chair and let out a mild curse. Erik stood up and he turned to me. "Get my medical chest! Now!"

I ran down to get Erik's chest, my heart was pounding in my chest. When I reached Erik I saw why. Mr. Chagney lay on the floor, a bullet through his head. I gagged inwardly and turned away to keep from seeing the blood and brain tissue all around.

"Mother?" Erik snapped. "Stay here with me! Christine!"

I knelt and handed him the box. Mrs. Chagney had been shot in the chest and Erik was trying to calm her down. I gripped her hand, "it's all right Mrs. Chagney." I said blinking against tears.

"Christine?" she asked.

"Shh," I said. I began to sing to her, and I felt her relax visibly.

"Christine!" Raoul's voice was heard up stairs. "I told you to…oh my God!" Ge knelt beside his mother. "What happened?"

Mrs. Chagney let out a cry and she passed out. Erik gripped her hand and relaxed. "She'll live. But we cannot move her."

"Damn you Erik!" Raoul said preparing to move his mother. "She at least deserves to die in bed."

Erik punched Raoul in the jaw. "She is my mother too! I will not stand by and see you kill her in your selfishness. She stays! Touch her again and I will kill you!"

The guests hurried out and Raoul sat in the parlor waiting. I sat near Erik, waiting for his mother to regain consciousness. I leaned into his side and kissed his cheek.

"Will you two stop that?" Raoul spat.

"She's my wife," he said. "it would be better if you turned aside." He nuzzled my neck and Raoul grunted in disgust. "Oh, and that paper I signed selling Christine to you. you'll find my signature gone."

"Invisible ink?" I asked.

Erik nodded. "Do you mind….if we delay our wedding night?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind. it…wouldn't feel right."

I sat by Mrs. Chagney as Erik dragged his father's still body behind the couch and draped a blanket over it. "John?"

I glanced down at Mrs. Chagney to find her stirring, "Erik! She's moving."

Erik and Raoul raced for her. "Mother?" Erik said taking her hand and feeling her pulse. "Strong." He said to me.

"Erik?" she sniffled and glanced around. "Where's John?" I didn't miss the fear in her voice. "Where is he?"

"Calm down." Erik said.

"He shot me!"

Erik, Raoul and I reacted to that. Erik reached for something in his vial and injected it inside his mother's arm. Her eyes took on a glazed look, then she fell asleep. "Help me Raoul," Erik said picking up the upper half of his mother. "Try not to move her too much. We'll take her to my room, since it's closer." Raoul obeyed, I could see his love for his mother was stronger than his hatred for Erik. I drew the covers up to her chin. "She should sleep all night." Erik said pulling me close, pressing a kiss on my forehead. "Come my love, we'll rest on the sofa."

"What happened?" Raoul asked.

Erik pulled me down onto the sofa next to him, "I don't know."

"I highly doubt father would shoot mother or himself for that matter."

"I have no doubt he shot himself." Erik said.

"What?" I asked.

"Powder burns on his hand; the gun in his hand. The wound showed he'd been shot at close range. He was furious and under a tremendous emotional strain."

"All right!" Raoul snapped. "I get it."

I stood up and touched Raoul's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry Raoul."

Raoul turned to me, tears in his eyes. "Why? Christine why?"

"Raoul," I said gently. "who tells the heart whom to love?" he stared at me blankly. "I swear, I tried to fight it….but I couldn't."

"I just wasn't good enough."

"No Raoul, you are good. Too good for me. it would be better if I were unworthy of you." I hugged him. "As your sister, I'll always love you. you can turn to me anytime. It will be hard for you, but you will get over it Raoul. I didn't want to hurt you, but marrying you and seeing Erik without being able to touch would have killed me. I can't….live without him. I tried it, I denied it, and I fought it to the last minute. But I can't anymore."

Raoul walked over to Erik. Erik stood up and I held my breath as the two men faced each other. Raoul extended his hand and Erik shook it. "Take care of her."

Erik nodded. "I intend to."

I sat down on the sofa. Raoul retreated from the room and Erik sat next to me. I inhaled as his brandied spice scent washed over me. Erik pulled me closed against him and I exhaled. I glanced up at him as he removed his mask and set it on the arm of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried myself into the comfort of my husband.

Husband. Such a wonderful word.

Erik ran his fingers through my hair and he sang a song to me in French. I ran my finger down his face, the words were so special. Erik started singing it and his beautiful, hypnotic voice lulled me to sleep.

_Pas de tendresse. Et pas de joie. Loin d'ici. Loin de toi. Rien de plus triste que mes soupirs. Lorsque vient le jour où il me faut partir. Chanson d'enfance. Tu vis toujours dans mon coeur. Toi, la plus douce! Toi, la plus tendre! C'est la chanson. Qui dit toujours. Dans ton esprit. Je vis toujours. C'est la chanson. Qui dit toujours. Dans ton esprit. Je vis toujours.  
_


	19. 19: Consequences of love

Chapter nineteen: Consequences of love

* * *

"Erik?"

My body hit the floor with a thump. I groaned as Erik pulled me up. "I'm sorry." He said kissing me on the forehead. "Mother's awake." At his words I gripped his hand and let him pull me along to his room. Mrs. Chagney was struggling to sit up in bed."Easy mother." Erik said, easing her back. "you've been shot."

I sat beside her as Erik examined her wound. She smiled at me. "Don't tell me, you married Erik. There's a glow about you."

I nodded. "We did. But our honeymoon is going to have to wait until you're on your feet again."

"Nonsense! You'll go tonight."

"No." Erik said. "I've got some questions to ask, when you're stronger."

"No. I'll tell you now. You want to know why your father shot me right?"

"Mother?" All heads swung towards Raoul. he knelt and I noted the pain in his eyes had faded somewhat. "Are you all right?"

she nodded. "For the moment," she exhaled. "I need to get this off my chest."

"No." Erik said. "I insist that you rest."

"Why Erik?" She asked gently. "Are you afraid of what you're going to hear because deep in your heart you've all ready known?"

"Listen to her." I said. "Then, let her rest."

Mrs. Chagney cleared her throat, "I imagine everyone except Christine is wondering why your father shot me." she shook her head. "He was a jealous man, but I didn't think he was that…..mad. I know he was mad considering what I'd done, and," her voice broke. "God forgive me, I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Mother," Raoul said. "it can't be that bad."

"I had an affair Raoul." she said quickly. "With Erik Ormanni."

Raoul and Erik stared at her in shock. "But," Raoul stammered. "he's….never been over here."

"Where'd you meet him?" Erik asked calmly.

She traced a line on the comforter. "Does it matter?"

"It certainly does!" Raoul snapped.

"Raoul," I said. "easy."

"Well, I knew him before your father. He was painting down by a lake. I was there with a suitor and the suitor got out of hand. Erik, rescued me and we became friends." She smiled softly. "I remember him so well. We were so young and Erik was the first man to make me feel as if I were dancing in a ballroom just by looking at me. We fell in love," She smiled. "you know that painting _river love_?"

Erik nodded. "A beautiful painting. The color and harmony is amazing. One can see the passion he put into that painting."

"And the couple under the tree?" she said. "You never see the woman's face because it was me. People have wondered for years who the woman was, but I know."

"So, why'd you marry father?" Raoul asked, "if you loved him so much?"

"Because my parent's forbade it." She explained as tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she kept her voice straight. "Erik was also very poor and I was afraid of living poor. So john seemed like the safer route." She added hastily. "Believe me, I did love John, but very differently."

"If you could do it again," Erik asked. "who would you marry?"

She blinked at Erik. "What could I say? I'd loose one of my sons."

"What do you mean by that?" Raoul asked.

She sighed, "Erik is the result of a night with Erik Ormanni."

Erik stared at her in shock.

Raoul jumped up from the bed. "This is unbelievable! After all you've taught us, and you do that! It's no wonder dad shot you! You betrayed him!"

I pushed Raoul, "Get out."

"This is my house!" he said.

"Technically," I said. "this is Erik's house. He built it. Now go to the house your father built. Go!"

I didn't have to speak twice. Raoul jumped up and bolted from the room. Mrs. Chagney cried and buried her face in her hands. Erik shushed her and gathered her in his arms. I saw tears coming down his cheeks. "I still love you, I always will." I left, leaving mother and son alone.

* * *

Erik pulled me close, kissing me. "Hey."

"Things must have gone well with mother." I said. "you taking it ok?"

Erik nodded. "It's a little shock, but, I still love her." He added in a lower voice. "She granted us access to her room."

"Erik." I said as heat filled me.

"Christine." He picked me up and walked towards the stairs as my heart pounded hard in my chest.

"Erik. It's nearly noon."

"So?" He asked trotting up the stairs and I clung to his neck. "A husband only desires his wife during the night?"

"Well," I jumped as he kissed my neck. "well."

He smirked. "Don't worry."

"People will talk."

"I can afford it." he said, kicking his mother's door open then kicking it shut. "Besides," he said slinging me over his shoulder so he could lock it. "I fought it one night, and I don't intend to spend the whole day," he set me on the ground and began pulling off his coat and shirt and tossed them on the floor. "looking at you."

I gasped as he pulled me close and kissed me deeply. Oh, why had I fought this? My skin crawled as Erik pulled my dress and garments off me. Making love to Erik now that I was married was different. I hadn't felt embarrassed that night, but now, with his ring on my finger and the sunlight streaming through the window, I was very self-conscious.

Erik stepped back, a serious look on his face. Heat flooded my entire body at his gaze. I turned towards the bed instinctively for the robe there. Before I touched it , Erik's arms went around my waist and I fell forward on the bed with a gasp. Erik's rolled on his side until I was completely on the bed. I groaned as his weight cushioned me into the rich covers.

"Erik!"

He growled and pressed harder against me. my body trembled and I felt wetness between my legs. Erik pressed kisses along my back and I shuddered. He flipped me over onto my back and I stopped breathing at the look of lust and adoration in his eyes.

He kissed me, tongue invading my mouth and the world fell away as I wrapped my legs around his waist molding our bodies together. Erik entered me and I bit his tongue lightly. He gripped my hair and pulled me up slightly. I caressed him as he moved quickly with me. Spots blurred my vision and I cried out I orgasmed.

Erik collapsed atop me with a sigh. I looked up into his face as he kissed me again. I could only gasp as he kissed me again and we were in Mrs. Chagney's room for a very long time.

I rolled over to see it was 4:00 now. I blushed and sat up in bed. I saw Mrs. Chagney's robe and I pulled it on. I was a little sore, but I felt wonderful. I didn't find my clothes or Erik's on the floor. I smirked as I tied the robe around my waist. Erik probably figured he'd keep me in the room all day.

I opened the door and walked down the hall. But the sounds of a woman crying made me stop. It was coming from Raoul's room.

I pushed the door open to see Raoul with a young woman in bed, making love. Heat filled me and I began to close the door, but the woman's cries stopped me.

"No!" She begged. "Please!"

"Shut up!" He grunted.

"Mr. Chagney please!" Her cry was strung out as Raoul released into her. Her sobs grew harder.

It didn't take long to figure out what was going on. propriety be hanged but I wasn't going to let a woman be raped by Raoul.

"Raoul!" I shouted. I pulled him by the shoulder as the woman got out from under him. She grabbed Raoul's robe from the bed and put it over her form. "Meg? You raped my maid?!"

That was the last thing I said. Raoul grabbed me by my shoulders and flipped me onto the bed. I smelled alcohol on his breath and tasted it on his tongue as he kissed me. "Raoul! No!" Raoul slapped me and I turned to Meg who was staring at us in horror. "Go get Erik!" I screamed. Meg bolted from the room just as Raoul's hands went to the ties on my robe.


	20. 20: Repairing the damage

Chapter twenty: Repairing the damage

* * *

Raoul untied my robe and I kneed him in the stomach. He landed forward on me with a groan. I screamed in fear as his fingers entered my sore body hard. Tears of pain streamed down my eyes and I fought him.

Raoul, though drunk, was very strong. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand. He bit my tender breast and I screamed. I heard Erik's footsteps charging up the stairs.

"Erik!"

Raoul kissed me deeply and I bit his lip. He let out a drunken roar and struck me just as Erik pushed the door open. Erik's face was dark with rage. Erik grabbed Raoul by the hair and threw him out of the bed.

"Erik?" I asked, jumping out of bed my robe hanging open. Erik glanced at me before pulling his drunken brother up and belting him several times until Raoul fell to the ground unconscious. "Erik."

Erik pulled me close and examined me. He saw the bite mark on my breast and gently traced it. "Animal." I looked and saw Raoul had actually drawn blood.

"Erik," I said gently. "He didn't….enter me. You got here in time."

"Christine," Erik gripped my robe and pulled me close to him. "Say the word Christine. Name the death you want him to suffer and he shall suffer it."

I blinked at Erik. I couldn't order Raoul's death. It wasn't worth it. I was going to say it didn't matter, then Meg's face flashed in my mind. "Meg!"

I pulled away from Erik and went down the stairs. As I hurried down the stairs I saw a young man leave slamming the door behind him. Meg was on the floor crying her eyes out. "John!" she wailed.

"Meg?" I knelt beside her as she cried.

"Oh miss," she said standing up, drawing Raoul's robe tighter around her. "I'm sorry."

"No." I said drawing her down to sit beside me on the sofa. "Please. I'm so sorry."

Erik came down thunder in his eyes, he glanced at me. "What happened?"

"My fiancée." She whimpered. "He thought….you and I-

Erik stared at her. Then he bolted out the door after the young man. I heard shouting and Erik was dragging the young man in the room with one arm behind his back.

"Get your hands off me!" he spat.

"Shut up and listen," Erik said pushing him in a chair. "you thought that," he looked over at Meg. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Meg." She said shakily.

"Meg, forgive me. You thought that Meg and I were having an affair?"

"I know what I saw sir." He stated.

"John, please." Meg begged as she sobbed.

"The two of you in robes together." He spat. "disgusting."

Erik grabbed him by the throat and I jumped up and gripped Erik's arm. "Erik, release him." He groaned and dropped John with a thump in the chair. "Meg was being raped by my drunken brother in law." I explained. "When I rescued her, Raoul attempted to rape me and she ran down here to get Erik."

"In a robe?"

"What else?" I said. "Her clothes were damaged. In case you don't notice, I'm in a robe as well."

"It doesn't really matter." John said. "I still won't marry you."

"John!" Meg cried.

"Don't you love her?" Erik demanded.

"I did," He stated. "but I want a wife who's pure. Not one who's all ready been had."

"It wasn't her fault!" I said.

"Get out!" Erik said. Meg cried and he turned to her. "Meg, he never really loved you. see it for yourself. If he really loved you, he wouldn't care. Because if he was the one who got to hold you in end, that would be all that mattered to him. He wouldn't be worrying about your stolen virtue. He should be worried about you. but he isn't. He's just as bad as Raoul. He's worse because Raoul isn't completely aware of what he's done. But he is aware of every single word he's said to you." he turned to John who was glaring at him. Erik exploded. "Get out of my house!"

John wasted no time running out of the door. Meg buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed. I turned to Erik. "Can you ring for some tea?"

he grumped but did as I asked. He returned with the tea tray himself and he sat on the other side of Meg. Meg had recovered somewhat but her hands still shook when she took the teacup. "I'm sorry to be a bother."

"No." Erik said. "I'm sorry. I will talk to Raoul about this."

Meg whimpered. "I'm ruined! No man will marry me."

"Don't worry." Erik said. "I'll amend that." He turned to me. "Christine, see if you can find Meg a dress."

"Why?" I asked.

"Never mind that," he said standing up and smoothing his hair. "in fact, I think all three of us should get dressed." I looked down at myself and blushed. Erik chuckled and pulled me up to his level and kissed me. "You've never looked lovelier."

I pushed him away and my feet hit the ground with a soft thump. "Erik."

He kissed my nose. "When you say anything in that voice, you're always begging for more."

I groaned and turned back to Meg. Erik swatted my rear and I shrieked and spun around just as he ran for the door. I groaned and turned back to Meg, she was smiling with tears in her eyes. "I wish someone loved me like that."

"Someone will." I assured her pulling her up. "Now, there's a blue dress that should look lovely on you. it's just perfect."

"Mistress."

"Christine," I corrected. "After unpleasant circumstances like this, I think you should call me by my first name."

I took Meg to my room and let her look at the dresses in my closet. I enjoyed watching her face as she touched the lace and silk. She eventually decided on a deep green dress. it was an evening dress, but I didn't have the heart to tell her.

She smoothed the silk. "This is…so fine."

I buttoned up the back of the dress. "It looks perfect on you."

A loud yell caused both of us to jump. I ran out of the room with Meg right behind me. As we passed Raoul's room we heard another yell. I pushed the door open to hear Erik and Raoul yelling things at each other in Raoul's bathroom.

"Erik!" Raoul gargled.

"Shut up!" Erik said. He let out a roar and we heard a splash of water.

"Erik?" I banged on the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes!" He shouted and I stepped back. "Just sobering Raoul up!"

"Christine?" Raoul called but he was cut off with another splash.

"Christine, leave please!" Erik said.

I obeyed. When he used that tone, he meant it. I closed the door with a thud and I went back to my room.

Meg collapsed on the bed. "oh Christine. What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

By the time I'd finished dressing myself in a deep pink dress, Erik entered my room drenched. I jumped up and ran towards him. "You're soaked!"

"You're beautiful." He said kissing my forehead. "I approve of that color." He added in a lower voice. "But I prefer to see all of you."

I opened my mouth to object but he kissed me, sliding his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't resist this man and I don't think I ever would grow tired of him. I pulled him close and closed my eyes. But as his hands slid to the back of my gown I pulled away.

"No, Erik." I stepped back shaking my head. "You've had me for almost two hours."

He nodded. "You're right. But can I help it if I've married the most desirable woman on earth?"

"To the eyes of an arrogant husband." I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "What were you doing with Raoul?"

"Sobering him up."

"Very noisy."

"I gave him a shower, held his head underwater and gave him a strong cup of coffee laced with some of my conceptions." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go change." He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you and Meg downstairs in parlor in a few minutes."

We waited until Erik walked in the room. But he didn't come in alone. He came in with Raoul and a priest. Meg jumped up and cowered behind me.

"Erik," I asked. "what's going on?"

"The most natural thing." Erik said taking Meg's hand and pulling her forward. He gripped Raoul's hand and placed Meg's in it. he turned to the priest. "here's the couple."

"No way!" Raoul spat.

Erik calmly pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Raoul. "I'm the eldest now that father's departed."

"He wasn't your father!"

"In your eyes." Erik said darkly. "I won't stand by and let you get away with raping an innocent woman. You're going to do right by her….and marry her."

"I won't!" Raoul shouted. "I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Oh please." Meg begged. "Please don't make me monsieur."

"Erik!" I said, completely outraged. "You can't do that."

"I leave the choice to Meg." He turned to her. "You can marry him. if you refuse, I will kill him."

Meg gasped and stared at Raoul and Erik in horror. "Erik!" I said.

"Christine. Stay out of this!"

"I'll marry him." Meg burst out. "Quickly! Before I change my mind."

"I won't!" Raoul said. "I don't believe you'd shoot me."

Erik aimed at Raoul and fired! I screamed as Raoul grabbed his bleeding head. The bullet had merely grazed him. before we could react Erik had another gun out and aimed at Raoul.

The gun cocked with a click, "It's your choice Raoul. You know where the next shot will go don't you?"

Raoul slowly dropped his hand and took Meg's. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the priest marry them. I felt resentment build in my heart for Erik. For the first time, I really hated him.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Meg whimpered and Raoul stopped.

"That's not necessary." I said.

"Yes it is." Erik said, stepping closer. His tone softened. "It's all right Meg." He turned to Raoul. "Go slow and softly."

Raoul glared at Erik and he gently touched Meg's face. She winced. "Erik." I said.

"Christine," he said. "what happened was terrible. But they have to move on with their lives. Raoul has to earn Meg's respect and trust. Maybe, as time goes by, they'll fall in love."

Meg closed her eyes as Raoul drew closer. He kissed her gently and this time she didn't cry. Raoul pulled back gently, and he had an odd look on his face. As Erik paid the priest I left the room, filled with complete disgust.


	21. 21: Conditions

Chapter twenty-one: Conditions

* * *

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickened my pace.

"Christine?" Erik said.

I grabbed my skirts and ran upstairs. I didn't make it to the top of the stairs, Erik caught me around the waist and I scowled at him. At the sight of my frown, he loosened his grip.

"What?" he asked.

I stared at him. "For being such a musical genius, you can be a complete idiot at time!"

"Explain that remark!" he said.

"Erik, you made Meg marry Raoul!" I shouted.

He picked me up and carried me upstairs. Had I not been pregnant I would have fought him. He set me inside Mrs. Chagney's room and locked the door.

"So?" he demanded crossing his arms across his muscular chest.

"Raoul raped her!" I said. "How sick can you be? Making her marry the man who raped her?"

"I had many reasons." Erik said. "Did you know that Meg was in love with Raoul even before you showed up?"

I stared at him. "You're insane!"

"She loves him and that's a start. She's a good girl and she will be good for him."

"You expect her to fall in love with her rapist?" I shouted. "That won't happen!"

"She still loves him." he stated. "In spite of it."

"No woman loves a man who takes advantage of her."

"Well you still love me." he countered.

"That's different!"

"How different?"

Oh, he was stupid! "It just is. I was willing while Meg wasn't!"

"Christine," he said slowly. "I spent my life watching people behind walls. I know what I see. It will take time and there will be lots of tears and tense moments. But I wouldn't have forced it if I wasn't sure that they really had a chance of making it together."

"Really? Or was it to save your family's reputation?" I said. " You say you know what you see. Well, when you first saw me, you first accused me of being a whore!"

"What was I supposed to say?" he shouted. "That I loved you and I was going to marry you?"

I laughed, "Funny Erik. Very."

Erik gripped me by my chin and forced me to look at him. He was dead serious. "I loved you the moment I saw you Christine. Why do you think I was so mad? The thought of Raoul laying his hands on you made me sick even then!"

"Really?" I snapped, baiting him on. "How mad?"

Erik gripped me by the throat and pressed me against the wall. I gasped and my heart pounded in my throat at the dark fury in his eyes.

"Very." He said dark and dangerous.

I cried out as his lips attacked my neck. I closed my eyes as his hands forced my skirts up to billow up around my waist. He pulled my undergarments free and my eyes flew open as he entered me. I choked as he pounded into me so hard every inch of me throbbed. I clung to him as best I could with my feet hanging in mid air. I almost passed out as I orgasmed. I gasped for air and tilted my head up against the wall with my eyes closed.

"Very…mad." Erik pulled me close and exhaled. "We had our first argument."

I closed my eyes as his lips went down my neck, "Well, it's certainly fun to make up." He cut me off with another kiss and my back made a firm thump against the wall and many other's for five more minutes.

Dinner was solemn. We ate with Mrs. Chagney and she didn't recognize Meg in all her finery. Raoul and Meg put on their best act for her, but I don't think she swallowed it. Erik kept the conversation running smoothly and he made his mother a drink to help her sleep so she fell asleep after dinner.

Meg immediately began helping clear dishes, Raoul stopped her and she jumped, yanking her arm away. The dishes clattered to the floor and she cowered in fear. Raoul sighed; he obviously regretted raping Meg, but she wasn't going to let him forget.

"Meg," he began.

"Until Meg feels safe around you," Erik said. "You may call her Miss Meg or Mrs. Chagney."

"What?" Raoul said.

"Earn the right." Erik said. "Do you deserve to call her by her first name?"

"I'm her husband."

"Do you deserved the right to call her by her first name?" Erik repeated.

Raoul looked sullenly at his shoes and shook his head. "No." he looked up at Meg and spoke. "It is unnecessary for you to…clean up, Mrs. Chagney. Since you're my wife now, you will not have to work from now on."

Erik spoke, "I still hold the paper's on you so you cannot run away. If you find Raoul unbearable I will arrange for the marriage to be annulled, if," his voice died. "you are not expecting at the end of next year."

"For god's sake!" Raoul snapped.

Erik yawned and pulled out my chair for me, "Christine conceived after one night. Don't underestimate the laws of nature."

Meg looked about ready to cry so I made an excuse for us to leave. "I need Meg's help with a surprise. Do excuse us."

Erik nodded and kissed my forehead. "Hurry back."

I nodded, "Yes Erik. Come with me Meg?"

She nodded and practically ran up the stairs. We finally ducked into my room. "Oh Christine." She sobbed. "I can't. I can't bear it."

"I know." I said hugging her. "Erik is impossible to talk to."

"Why?" she asked. "Why'd he make me marry Raoul?"

I groaned, "Erik's a pain." I hesitated before speaking. "Meg…Erik said you were in love with Raoul." she stiffened in my arms. "Even before I met Raoul." She pulled away and looked away from me. I saw that look in her eyes and I knew Erik was right. Oh, I wasn't going to live this down. "Meg?" I said gently. "You were!"

She cried harder and buried her face in her hands. "I was!"

Tears filled my eyes, "oh Meg."

"I only accepted John because…. I knew it could never be."

"Oh Meg. I'm sorry."

"Then he," her voice broke. "He….he gets drunk and he," her voice broke and she started sobbing harder.

"Meg," I asked softly. "Do you think….you could get over your fear of Raoul?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know."

"Meg." I said. "I'll be here for you. I promise."

A knock on the door interrupted our talk. Erik and Raoul came in. "It's late." Erik said. "We're ready to retire for the evening." Meg let out an audible whimper as she stood up. I gave Erik a frown and he glared back at me. "Meg, if you'll excuse us please." She nodded and walked shakily over to Raoul Erik then spoke in a tone oh so charming. "And Raoul will be sleeping on the couch….down the hall."

The look on Raoul's face was hysterical. "What?" he spluttered.

"On the couch, down the hall." Erik repeated. "Until Meg wants to invite you in."

"But it's my room!"

"Was." Erik growled.

"But-

Erik scowled. "No buts!" he opened the door. "Goodnight. If I hear anything from Meg, you'll be hanging above the ceiling in the morning faster than you can blink!"

Meg gave us a grateful smile and made an escape to Raoul's room. Erik stood there until Meg was in the room and Raoul had retreated down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Erik said as he closed the door.

I shook my head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Easy," his fingers unbuttoning my dress. "Helping them establish trust."

"Not going to happen with you ordering Raoul about like a child." I said reaching for my robe and putting it on.

"Really?" he said. "I made sure Raoul didn't have his nightclothes in his room. Naturally, he'll have to go get them."

"Erik!"

"Don't worry." He said pushing a wall in Mrs. Chagney's and we walked through a hall. He halted and we peered through a one way mirror. I saw Meg; she had just gotten out of her dress and was standing there in her shift.

"If she ever finds out." I said.

"Tell her when she's a happily married woman." Erik said.

A knock on the door caused her to look towards it. "Come in." she said.

"She must think it's me."

Meg let out a scream when Raoul walked in. to my shock Raoul immediately averted his gaze and spun around. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He said.

"Get out of here!"

"Meg!"

"No!"

"Meg, I just."

"No!" she shrieked running for the opposite end of the room.

"Meg! Please!" he shouted. She gasped and froze in terror. Raoul cleared his throat and took a step forward. Meg instinctively took a step back. "Meg," he said. "I won't hurt you."

"I don't trust you." she whimpered and covered her eyes. "please, don't."

"I don't blame you," he sighed. "But I assure you, I came here to get my night….wear."

She frowned at him. He went towards his drawer and pulled out his clothes and went towards the door. "Goodnight."

Meg stared at him, shock written on her face. I watched her as she walked over to the door and rested her head against the door. I saw her exhale and visibly relax.

"See?" Erik said. "I provided an opportunity where he could have taken advantage of her, but he didn't."

I rolled my eyes at him and went back towards Mrs. Chagney's room. "Erik, you can dream all you want, but it's not going to happen."

My feet left the ground and I found my self being swung around in Erik's arms. Erik laughed, "That's what Raoul told me that night when he found out I proposed to you."

"He said what."

"It's not going to happen." He kissed me gently. "and look what happened."

"Yes." I said touching my stomach. "Look what happened."

Erik set me on the bed and unfastened the robe. I smiled as he pulled off my shift's top and his fingers traced my stomach. It hadn't grown, but it was firmer than it had been. Erik removed his mask and rested his cheek against my stomach.

"Yes," he said, pressing a gentle kiss on my stomach. "Look what happened."


	22. 22 Erik Ormanni

Chapter twenty-two: Erik Ormanni

* * *

The funeral was a somber affair. Erik had forbidden his mother to go, but she'd insisted on going. No one outside of immediate family was invited. Erik looked broed the entire time, but he held his tongue. His remaining family was there and no one afterwards was very cordial to me. They were all stiff and especially cold towards his mother. Mrs. Chagney had borne it all well, she even shed a few tears. If I had been in her shoes, I wouldn't have shed a single tear for a man like that.

Everyone then cordially gave their regrets and then went to converse in small groups. Erik and I were received cordially as well, but no one dared to say a word against us. Raoul was an object of curiosity, since he suddenly surfaced with a mystery maiden that no one knew of.

Suddenly, Mrs. Chagney gasped and whispered. "Dear God. It can't be."

I looked to where she was looking and saw a man approaching us. The man took off his hat to reveal dark hair that had begun to gray on the side. He was still a handsome man though. Fine figure, fine clothes, kind eyes and when he spoke he revealed his thick Italian accent. "Hello Michaela." His eyes were filled with a love that had refused to die, but his tone was kind and civil.

"It's you?" She breathed. "It's really you?"

"Yes." He said as he reached out and gave her a brief hug. "It's me."

I watched as she closed her eyes, breathing him in for a quick moment. "Oh," she pulled free of his grasp. "how kind of you to come."

"I was in the area, I just heard a few moments ago. He squeezed Mrs. Chagney's hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." she blinked back tears in her eyes as she turned back to us. "This is a dear friend of mine from many years back…Erik Ormanni." That name caused all of us to freeze, but we kept our faces calms as Mrs. Changey made introductions to us. "This is my daughter-in-law Meg and my youngest son Raoul."

Mr. Ormanni smiled as he eyed Raoul. "Lovely couple." He extended his hand to Raoul. "You look just like your father."

Raoul stared at the hand for a moment. I held my breath. But Raoul swallowed his pride and shook his hand. "Thank you Sir." Meg was timid and I saw a little fear in her eyes as he kissed her hand.

Mrs. Chagney's voice cracked, "And this is Christine," I smiled and curtsied. Mr. Ormanni kissed my hand and I saw Erik scowl a little. "And this is," Mrs. Chagney's eyes filled with tears. "This is Erik. My eldest."

Mr. Ormanni shook Erik's hand. It was heartbreaking moment. Father and son meeting for the first time, I saw recognition flash in his eyes as he studied Erik's face. He dropped his hand and turned to Mrs. Chagney.

"Michaela?" he said. "He couldn't be?"

She nodded. "He is."

Mr. Ormanni gripped her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why?" he demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Erik gripped Mr. Ormanni's arm. "Leave my mother be."

"Erik," Mrs. Chagney said. "Stay out of this! You know nothing of this."

Erik stared at her in shock. Mr. Ormanni stared at Erik and I saw the tears building in his eyes. But he stiffened and regained his composure in the blink of an eye. "I am sorry."

"Don't apologize." She shook her head. "It is understandable, considering the circumstances."

"I never raised a hand to you then, I've no right to do so now."

"So," we turned to see Mrs. Chagney's parents, the Andre's behind us. Mr. Andre growled at Mr. Ormanni. "you return! Get out of here!"

"When Michaela tells me," he said firmly. "Not you two."

"John is barely cold and you've already come back to steal his wife!"

"Mother!" Mrs. Chagney said.

"I was here on business," he said. "I had just finished painting a scene my client had commissioned. It's in the carriage now if you wish to see proof. I recognized Michaela and after inquiring from my driver, I then came over here to express my condolences."

"Really?" Mr. Andre said. "Then we can trust you to leave?"

He turned back to Mrs. Chagney, "Only when Michaela tells me to go."

Mrs. Chagney blushed crimson as all eyes turned to her. "Tell him to go." Her father ordered.

Mrs. Chagney stared at her father open mouthed, then back to Mr. Ormanni. His soft gray eyes were staring back at her in a manner that so reminded me of Erik. He was waiting for Mrs. Chagney to speak. No, he was waiting for her to tell him if she wanted him to go, forever this time.

Erik found the words first and put an ending to this argument. "Actually, Mr. Ormanni is coming to join us for lunch." All eyes went to him and he shifted. He hated being the center of attention among strangers. "We have…things to discuss. I've commissioned him to a portrait of my wife and I." He gripped my arm and turned to Raoul. "You and Meg take our carriage. Christine and I will ride with mother and Mr. Ormanni while we discuss the work."

Meg looked nervous, but she had no choice. Raoul nodded and he went ahead, gingerly holding Meg's arm as he kept the umbrella over them both. Mr. Ormanni put his hat on and held out his arm for Mrs. Chagney. Erik and I both held our breath as she slowly put her hand in his. It almost brought tears to my eyes as I watched both of them react. They fought their emotions because propriety demanded it. But I wasn't blind to the obvious and neither was Erik.

He gave me a nudge and whispered, "I think Mr. Ormanni is going to be around for a while."

I nodded. "So it seems." I added. "All those years."

Erik exhaled. "What if you had married Raoul? I'd stand by until heaven brought us together again. Then I'd never let you go."

I nodded. "I honestly wasn't sure at first…then you called me Chrissy." I stopped walking and turned towards him. I touched his mask gently; he took my hand and kissed my fingertips. "I saw that look in your eyes, so desperate and full of love and I knew I made the right decision in saying no to Raoul."

Erik kissed me and I closed my eyes. Erik's finger's stroked my chin. "Erik!" That was Mrs. Andre. "Have you no sense of decency?"

Erik's eyes grew dark. "Grandmother," He pulled me close and kissed me again. Mrs. Andre shrieked in outrage. Erik picked me up. "I see no fault with kissing my wife when I want to. I love her, and if my love for her disgusts other, then they had best turn aside!"

I shook my head as he walked towards the carriage, "Erik, take Raoul. I'll sit with Meg."

"No." he said.

"But Erik-

"I said no." He set me on the seat and strode towards the carriage we arrived in. he said something to Charles before running back. "There."

Something in his tone made me frown at him. "Erik. What did you do?"

"I just gave Charles instructions."

"Such as?"

"Tell me," Erik ignored me. "Mr. Ormanni, have you been in Paris long?"

"Almost a week." He cleared his throat. "I got to see your opera. Phantom of the opera, it was very good."

"My first." Erik said.

"Erik has many talents," Mrs. Chagney said. "Architecture, painting, inventing, plays several instruments and writes music."

"He also sings," I said as I turned back to Erik. "Now, would you mind singing the instructions you gave Charles?"

_Take the long way home. _Erik sang, taking me literally.

"You didn't!" I said with a shriek.

Erik nodded. _And two thousand pounds if they were out there for two hours_.

"Erik!" I shrieked. "You are incorrigible! Horrid!"

Mr. Ormanni whispered. "Am I missing something?"

"Believe me," Mrs. Chagney said. "I have no clue. They've been talking in riddles concerning Raoul and Meg's marriage."

"Did something happened?"

"No!" I said.

"Yes!" Erik said. "But we will tell you when they are head over heels in love."

"They won't fall in love!" I insisted.

"She admitted it to you." Erik said.

"How did?" then I snapped my fingers. "The mirror. Right?"

"The mirror?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

"A two-way mirror." I explained. "He can see everything in the house! None of the mirrors are real!"

"Christine," Erik said. "I'd appreciate if you won't talk about my inventions."

I scowled, "I will say no more because I have nothing more to say! I'm done talking to you!"

"Christine." I sniffed and looked out the window, my arms across my chest. "Mr. Ormanni," Erik asked. "Would you mind switching seats with me?"

I shot Erik a barracuda glare, and Mr. Ormanni cleared his throat, "if Michaela has no objections, then yes."

"No," she said. "I-I have no objections."

I stared out the window and ignored Erik. "Christine?" he said quietly, in that deep voice that always made me tremble. And I did tremble against my will. Erik's traced a circular pattern on my neck and I shrugged his fingers off him. _Christine. _He sang. _Christine. Christine._

Getting no reaction, he bit my neck. I shrieked and spun around. "Erik de Chagney!"

He laughed in my face, "I got your attention."

I groaned and inspite of myself I started laughing at him. Mr. Ormanni shook his head and laughed. "Children." He turned to Mrs. Chagney. "Remember when we were that young?"

She nodded sadly. "Too well Erik, all too well."

Erik pulled my feet into his lap and pulled me close. His fingers brushed my hair out of my eyes. _Suddenly the world, seems such a prefect place. _His voice calm and soothing to my nerves. _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain to high, no river too wide. Just sing out this side and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide. But I love you; I love you till the end of time. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day._

* * *

It was very scary being alone with Raoul. The driver seemed to be deliberately taking the long road. Raoul was very anxious and every little twitch made me jump. Suddenly, the carriage stopped short and with a shriek I flew forward and landed in Raoul's lap.

His arms went around my waist and I shrieked. "Meg." Raoul said.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Meg, stop this!" He shouted at me.

I froze and started crying. Raoul pulled me on the seat beside him and I pressed my back against the carriage in terror. Raoul touched my face gently and I closed my eyes. Now, that I was married to him, I had no choice but to submit myself to his touch and will.

I had loved Raoul once; a mere glimpse of him improved my day and lightened my workload. Then, that night. He'd buried me alive. "Tell me," he said. "Tell me what I did." I stared at him, in shock. "Meg." He said firmly. "Tell me."

He gripped my shoulders and gave me a firm shake. Fear seized my heart and almost smothered it. Words spilled out of me when I relived that moment.

Coming in with the laundry, getting wrestled to the bed. His foul breath, his taunting voice, his wild eyes becoming clearer in my mind. I recalled his hands ripping my clothes from me and his lips and teeth tasting every inch of me. The embarrassment and humiliation almost unbearable. The pain as he flipped me on my stomach and violated me. My muffled screams; his satisfied grunts. The brandy spilling on my back as he drank it from the bottle. His weight as he pulled me by my hair onto my back and entered me again. I screamed, cried and pleaded as he emptied his release into me; then Christine pulled him off me.

I was sobbing my heart out as I finished. Strong arms went around my shoulders and I sobbed into Raoul's freshly laundered shirt. He shushed me and I felt his face was wet with his own tears.

"Oh Meg," he groaned. "I can't….tell you how sorry I am." My broken heart skipped a beat when I pulled back and gazed into those water-filled hazel eyes. Raoul gently handed me a kerchief and I dabbed my eyes with it. "Meg," he begged me. "Please. I know you can't forgive me for this. But please, can't we try to make it work?"

I sniffled and stared at him. The violent man, who'd attacked me in such a manner, wasn't sitting there in front of me. I saw the man I'd originally loved and my absent-minded heart was too quick to forgive. But I wasn't going to tell him; I was going to make him suffer, like any woman would.

I nodded. "All right."

Raoul squeezed my hand gently, before going to sit on the opposite side of the carriage. Raoul talked with me, asking me questions about my background. He was patient and kind as I timidly took my time. The atmosphere in the carriage grew lighter and we soon began talking in earnest, sharing experiences we'd had. Raoul told me of tricks Erik played on him from within the walls that had me laughing.

The carriage stopped outside the mansion and Raoul helped me out. I tripped on my long skirt and fell forward onto his neck. Raoul caught me, but stumbled and fell backwards. We both let out a yell; Raoul didn't let me go, so he didn't cushion his fall. He let out a groan when he hit the marble steps.

I gasped as I got off him. Raoul sat up holding his hand. "Raoul?" I said, gently touching his head.

He groaned and his hand caught my wrist. I froze. Raoul stopped as he sensed my fear. He leaned forward and kissed my hand. "It's fine."

He let me go and stood up with a groan. He pulled me up from the ground and I momentarily lost myself in his eyes.

"Meg?" Raoul and I broke apart to see Christine come out of the door with worry on her face. She walked straight up to me. "Oh I was so worried about you. I'll have a word with Erik about this later!"

"Don't." I said as I watched Raoul walk up the stairs, holding his head. "Everything was fine."

I picked up my skirts and trotted up the stairs behind Raoul. I boldly took his arm, Raoul stopped and I shivered. Fear; once again was making itself known to me. "Don't Meg." He said gently. "We found something in the carriage. Don't loose it now."

I swallowed and moved forward with a vow to attempt to push the past aside and try to move forward with my husband. "Come on." My voice still trembled. "I'll get you a wet cloth."


	23. 23: Love never dies

Chapter twenty-three: Love never dies

* * *

I stared at Meg as she helped Raoul up the stairs. I frowned. What had happened?

"Charles?" I looked up to see Erik coming down the stairs. I followed Erik down to the carriage. Charles walked towards us, he was smiling, which didn't' happened often.

"Well," he asked. "How'd it go?"

"I stopped the carriage like you asked and she flew into his lap!"

"Erik!" I said.

"Continue." Erik said to Charles.

"From what I could hear," he said. "She got scared, but somehow he got her to talk about what he did to her." He shook his head. "I never figured Raoul for that kind of man."

"Spread that around and you'll loose your job." Erik said. "Continue."

"Well, they cried for a while. Then, they came to agreement that they're going to try to make their marriage work. Miss Meg is still very frightened. They talked, cautiously at first. Then I heard them laughing together."

"Laughing?" I stared at Charles. "Are you sure?"

"Yes miss." He said.

Erik snickered and poked me. "I told you so."

I poked him back. "Just one day, don't count on it being something of a habit. That doesn't mean they're going to fall in love."

Erik shook his head and handed Charles his two thousand francs. "Here you go. Thank you Charles."

"Thank you Mr. Erik."

I tossed my head at Erik and we went up the stairs. Erik snickered and pulled me close. I groaned. "Not a word Erik, or you'll suffer."

"How?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll deny you tonight."

He groaned and clutched his chest. "It hurts. It hurts."

I laughed and Erik opened the door for me. I paused just outside the door to brush off my skirt.

"And now?" I paused at the sound of Mr. Ormanni's voice. "What now Michaela?"

"How can you talk of now?" Mrs. Chagney asked. "Erik, there is no now for us."

"Michaela." Mr. Ormanni said softly. "You still feel something for me. I know you do. I know we've been apart for so many years now but I still know you."

I held up a hand and Erik listened for a moment. "Yes, Erik I do."

I heard a whimper and a rustle of cloth. Erik peered around the corner and ducked back, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Erik?"

The sound of kissing made me blush and I stared at Erik who looked angry and hurt. "He's got her pinned," he growled. "on the chaise lounge."

"That," Mrs. Chagney said firmly and I heard her get up. "should not have happened and will not happen again."

"Michaela," Mr. Ormanni said. "I'm sorry. Honest. But, you were always good at hiding your feelings from me. I could never hide nor control mine."

"I know that Erik." I could almost hear her smile. "That's why I always thought we were perfect for each other. But my husband is dead and you know as a widow I cannot even start seeing men for two years."

"I'll wait." He said, in a voice that reminded me so much of Erik. "I lost twenty-five years with you. I'll not miss out on whatever years we've got left."

"Erik, darling, our love was wrong."

He chuckles quietly. "You call me darling and then say our love was wrong in one breath. Sounds like confrontation to me."

"It was our love that caused John to be driven insane by the trauma and shoot me and himself."

"He shot you!" Mr. Ormanni said in a voice so much like Erik's. "Oh, God knows it doesn't bode well to speak of the dead. But how dare he! I've good mind to go over and stomp on his grave!"

"Erik, we'll part as long lost friends and never speak of it again."

"Friends!" I caught the pain in his voice. "Do you know hard it's been for me to live like this? When I did take lovers, I could never go further than holding hands with them because YOU haunt my soul! I'd see a bit of you in them and I'd feel unfaithful. Do you have any idea what it's been like for me all these years? Michaela, it's been hell for me and I only want to know if it's been hell for you as well. Now I know you had no choice to submit to Kohn, but you're free now!"

"Am I?" she asked. "Because I don't think I am, nor will I ever be."

Erik cleared his throat and I heard them hastily sit down. Erik took my arm and casually strolled in. I could see the emotions that they were both clearly trying to hide. Erik sat down on a sofa opposite them.

I cleared my throat and smiled, "Mr. Ormanni, will you be staying in Paris long?"

"Three weeks." He said. "My estate, is in Venice and I do most of my work there."

"Really?" Erik said slowly. "And will my mother be joining you as well?"

I stared at Erik at the impertinent question he asked. Mr. Ormanni and Mrs. Chagney were shocked. Mrs. Chagney looked about to faint. "Erik, how dare you ask that question?"

"I'm observant mother." He said simply. "You should know that by now. You told me the story of my birth and the circumstances surrounding it. I saw your face glow when you talked about Mr. Ormanni and I saw the sorrow leave your eyes when you first saw him. I am not a fool not to see or hear the obvious affections between the two of you."

"Erik," Mr. Ormanni said. "your mother and I discussed this."

"And you both lied to each other." Erik said darkly. "I don't know you except that you're the man whose blood runs through my veins. It's soon I know, but I do know life and love are two gifts that are too precious to be squandered away so carelessly."

"Erik,' Mrs. Chagney said. "It's too soon. Your father was put underground today."

"Erik," I nudged him. "this is their affair, not ours."

"I've got something to say Christine, then I'll speak of it no more." Erik crossed his arms. "You both lost time with each other and with me. Father, in spite of his mental breakdown before he died did love you, in a very unusual way. I do know he would want you to be happy." Erik stood. "If you think you can be happy with Mr. Ormanni, go with him. Don't waste your life away. And don't mind what people say, if you two have each other, that's all that counts. Now, I'm not saying get married right away. Just take your time together, see if it'll last and sort these problems out together. That's all I have to say. Don't waste whatever time you have left together."

Mrs. Changey stared at both Erik's. One, the son she'd raised with for twenty-five years. The other, the man who's blood flowed through her sons veins and who's tired eyes still held the same look of love twenty-five years later.

Raoul and Meg walked in, Meg was laughing at something Raoul said and that startled me. they saw the serious looks on our faces and their laughter stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Meg asked.

I shook my head, "No we were just talking." I turned to Mrs. Chagney. "so, shall we go into lunch? It should be ready by now."

"It is." Meg confirmed. "Tilly told me it was when we left the kitchen."

Mrs. Chagney looked so relieved for a reprieve as she got up. "Yes."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Erik at the piano. I gestured to go ahead. I walked over and studied Erik at work. Yes. He had _that _look. I followed everyone out.

"It's best not to disturb him. He's got a masterpiece brewing."

Mr. Ormanni chuckled. "Yes Michaela mentioned it. Tell me," he asked slowly. "what's Erik like?"

I laughed, "That's a difficult question. He's so…..fascinating."

"Oh? Quite a romantic I take it then?"

I blushed, "Yes, we're expecting our first child."

"Oh congratulations. Have you been married long?"

"Nine days, including today." His brow rose as I cleared my throat and blushed, "Erik and I didn't take well to each other in the beginning. When we first met, a Mr. Bartlett owned me. It was actually Raoul who took a shine to me and I was deeply attracted to Raoul. Erik, on the other hand, when he first saw me, called me a whore."

"You're kidding."

I shook my head, "No. You see, he was ignored before I got here and he's spent most of his life living inside the walls here. He has a house underground, I could show you later if you'd like."

"I would. But please continue with your story."

"Well, Raoul and Erik managed to get me out of the house, for a day. But Bartlett found me and Erik played an illusion of sorts. He gave me a shot of something stilled my pulse and made me appear dead for a moment. He bought me from Bartlett."

"With, other terms of ownership in mind I take it?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes. Well, Erik and I had many scrapes and difficult understand. The first time I kissed him, without his mask, he actually cried and ran away from me. Because, I was the first woman to ever kiss him or see him for what he was underneath the mask."

"How badly is he deformed?" He inquired. "Michaela mentioned it was from birth."

I shrugged, "I really don't care about the deformed side. I think it serves as a reminder. That a man has two faces, one the beautiful side that you can see. The second is hidden behind a mask and only certain people can see behind it and see the man for what he truly is."

"An interesting philosophy. Please, continue with the story," he said pulling out my chair for me and sitting down next to me. "It's quite interesting."

I kept my voice quiet, not everyone needed to know the story. "Well, after the first kiss things grew complicated between us. I was bound and determined to stay faithful to Raoul, but, Erik wore me down. I was actually kidnapped again by Bartlett and Erik and Raoul found me." I smiled. "Erik was so protective. He sat by my bed for days, then took me out on a ride and he proposed." I groaned. "And then I turned him down!"

"You, turned him down."

I nodded, "I can't believe I did it either. But at the time, I'd accepted Raoul's proposal and I couldn't have accepted Erik anyway. Well Erik was bound and determined to make me fall in love with him and he got the opportunity. You said you saw his phantom of the opera. Well I played Christine the opening night and he played the phantom. And that night," I blushed. "well, let's say, Christine came back to the phantom that time. When I stood at the altar with Raoul, I was aware that I was pregnant. Mrs. Chagney told me about you two mere minutes before I walked up the aisle and that greatly influenced my decision. However, deep in my heart, I somehow knew I was going to pick Erik. I'm sure Mrs. Chagney's told you about Mr. Chagney's….suicide."

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Christine!" Erik roared and I jumped.

"I better go."

"Shall I go with you?" Mr. Ormanni offered. "He sound's angry."

I shook my head, "I bet you five francs he just wants to ask me a question."

Mr. Ormanni smiled. "You have a bet."

"Christine?" Erik bellowed again.

"Coming!" I hollered as I hurried back to the parlor. Erik had his mask off and was scowling darkly at the piano. "Yes?"

He gestured for me to come forward. Erik gripped me by the waist, pulled me forward and kissed me. my eyes widened in shock as Erik dipped me backwards. My hands had just begun to caress his face when he righted me.

"Thank you love."

I stared at him as he went back to the piano, my heart pounding in my chest. I wanted to ask him what was on his mind then I saw him write down some lyrics. The title of the song caught my attention.

Love never dies.

I smiled, shook my head, kissed the deformed side of his face before retiring. As I walked away, Erik swatted me. I let out a yelp and spun around to see him with an oh-so-innocent face. I laughed and walked out.

"Pay up Mr. Ormann,." I said. "he wasn't mad."

"Then what was the question?" he asked.

I blushed, "I….better not. It's….quite personal."

"I see." He said, touching my chin and I saw his finger come away with my lip rouge. "Very. Does he always call you in that manner just for a kiss?"

I sat down quickly, "Only when he's composing." I turned to Tilly who was serving us. "Oh Tilly, would you please tell the servants to stay away from the parlor? I'd hate to hear Erik get disturbed."

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

I turned to Mrs. Chagney who was nervously swishing the water and ice in her hands. Mr. Ormanni took the glass from her hand and set it down. He whispered something to her, which caused her eyes to widen, then tears to fill her eyes.

"Excuse me." she said jumping up.

Mr. Ormanni got up and headed towards the door. Mr. Ormanni was right behind her and I listened to their footsteps move swiftly. Raoul jumped up and I caught him by the sleeve, "No Raoul, let them work this out."

"That's my mother!" he stated emphatically.

"I know." I said softly. "but you should know better. She's your mother, not your daughter. Let them alone."

Raoul growled. "What's going on between them?"

"Raoul, think back on the looks between them. Look with your heart and you'll know what I mean."

Raoul stared at me and sat down with a thump. "Good God."

I picked up my wineglass, just as Erik bellowed. "Christine!"

I shrieked and dropped my glass. I groaned as I stomped back to the library. "Yes!"

Erik glanced up at me as I stood there. He sniffed the air and frowned before turning back to the piano and scribbling something down. He set down the pen and exhaled. "Finished. Did you spill the wine?"

"You startled me!" I groaned. "Now I have to go change."

Erik smirked and followed me upstairs. "I'll help you, my wine stained model."

I tossed my head, "I'll bet."

Erik chuckled and followed me upstairs. I entered my room and began rifling through my dresses. Erik pulled out a purple one I hadn't seen before. "How about this one?"

"Lovely," I spun and presented my back so Erik could help me with the buttons. "Honestly Erik, you don't have to make dresses for me. I could buy them."

Erik snorted. "And what do they know about making dresses for you?"

"Erik."

"I mean it." he said. "They don't make ones that show off your best features. Besides, I like dressing my wife."

I picked up the dress and flung it over a chair. "In more way's than one." I pulled the dress off the hanger and I felt Erik's lips on the back of my neck. I squirmed. "Stop it Erik." He kissed my bare shoulder and I spun around. "Erik, stop it."

Erik responded by dipping me backwards and kissing me. I couldn't keep the smile off my lip. Erik broke the kiss and rubbed his nose against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and surrendered to my husband's eager hands, eager lips and eager passion.


	24. 24: Mysterious ways

Chapter twenty-four: Mysterious ways

* * *

The sound of a knock on the door caused Erik to growl. I flushed red as Erik muffled my mouth with his as our moment passed. How awkward! Erik drew out of me muttering something in Italian. I gasped as Erik pulled me up from the ground after pulling his pants up.

"This had better be good!" he said with a growl as I pulled my undergarments back up to my waist. "What?"

"Erik, this is your mother."

We both stared at the door. "Just a moment." Erik pulled my dress over my head before unlocking the dress; I wrestled with the buttons on my gown as he opened the door. I pressed my back against the wall and smoothed my hair. "Come in mother."

Mrs. Chagney entered and Erik went to stand behind me. I flushed at her observant gaze. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. I'll come back."

"Wait." Erik said. "Christine and I will be coming down, so it's just as well." He went behind me and began buttoning up my dress. "What's on your mind mother?"

She sat down on the trunk at the foot of my bed. "I'm going to do what you suggested and go with Erik."

I nodded and Erik cleared his throat. "If you two don't travel too fast, your wound shouldn't ache."

"Erik," she asked. "am I right, in going with him?"

Erik hugged his mother and I made a mental picture of this moment. "What does your heart tell you?" he asked.

She exhaled and pulled back to gaze into her oldest son. "To go with him. Not to miss out on this opportunity again."

Erik kissed her cheek, "Then go with my blessing."

I sat down at the piano beside Erik and gazed at him. Erik was bound and determined to ignore me. Except he was playing point of no return and I knew his focus wasn't completely on the music. I exhaled and ran a finger down his arm. "Christine." He hissed.

I laughed and began tracing his face with my finger and I began singing my part. Mr. Ormanni had asked Erik to play some songs and I was talking advantage of Erik's hands being busy. I got off the bench and stood behind him, thrusting my body against Erik's back. I heard him growl and the music instantly grew more passionate. I knew Erik was going to get me later tonight.

Erik joined me and I climbed up on the piano and perched atop it staring down at him with a triumphant smirk. The moment the music ended Erik gripped me around the waist and pulled me down. I laughed at his expression.

"Let me guess," Mr. Ormanni said. "your favorite song, right?"

Erik nodded, "She delights to torture me."

I smirked and climbed off his lap. "You should have seen Erik at the play. I was the one who was being tortured." I sat next to him. "Erik, I think you should use that segment in phantom of the opera and turn it into a real play."

"I have." He said.

I frowned, "Then why isn't it playing now?"

"Only if you'd consider playing amanita on opening night."

"If you consider Don Juan."

"What's the plot about?" Mrs. Ormanni asked.

Erik wrapped his arms around my waist, his hand unconsciously stroking my stomach. "Well, it's about a disfigured man."

"Are all your main men disfigured?" Raoul asked.

"Most." Erik explained. "I write from the heart and I write about what I know."

"Besides Raoul, it helps a person understand the importance of how invaluable a face is. You may have a good face but a bad heart. Like in the phantom of the opera, I was the only one who could see under Erik's mask and I probably always will."

"Thank you, love." Erik cleared his throat. "Well, he has a double, Passarino, a faithful servant. Even though Don Juan is wealthy, his face causes him to hide with gypsies. He sees a beautiful girl, Amanita and falls in love with her. Except, Amanita cares for Passarino, but Passarino doesn't know this."

"Wait a minute," I said. "Erik, I better wind up with you in the end of this one. I don't want to keep leaving you alone on the stage."

"Christine, love, that is my choice. Not yours."

"I'm your wife."

"I'm the composer."

"I'm the singer."

"You're my muse."

I groaned, "I gave you your first success."

Erik grinned, "I know." He patted my stomach. "Not bad for just one night."

Everyone except Raoul laughed as I went scarlet at that remark. I buried my face in my hands and Erik pulled me close.

"Why gypsies?" Mr. Ormanni asked. "I've seen their lifestyle and they're….well, horrible people." He groaned. "I'll never forget this one camp. They had a boy about ten years old jailed in a cell. He was extremely undernourished and his face was partly disfigured."

Erik's hands tightened around my waist. "Tell on."

"It's not a pleasant story." He said.

"Tell it!" Erik snapped, I groaned at the deathlike grip he had on my waist.

Mr. Ormanni was clearly startled but he did as Erik demanded. "I was on my way to Germany, on foot when I took shelter in their camp that night. They….brought out the boy for my…entertainment. They called him the devil's child." Erik's hands were growing tighter around my waist. "Well, they let me sleep outside the poor boy's tent. I heard the taskmaster enter the tent and," he glanced at us before speaking. "well, the task master was about to," he wiped his forehead. "rape the boy."

"Merciful heavens!" Mrs. Chagney said.

"I killed the man." He confessed. "No man that…horrible deserved to live. And I wasn't going to let him go free to torture more children."

"Good for you." Meg said quietly. "No man like that….deserves to live."

"Continue with your story." Erik growled, and I had to elbow him in the chest for his grip was crushing me. Erik loosened it slightly.

"Erik," Mrs. Chagney said.

"Don't interrupt!" he snapped.

All eyes brows rose and I whispered. "Calm down."

"I set the boy free, but a gypsy girl came in and saw us. She ran screaming into the camp. We got out and I sent the boy ahead of me. But because of the dark and the fact that we were being pursued, I never found him. I was captured by the gypsies and beaten and left for dead."

"No." Mrs. Chagney said.

"Thankfully, a kind couple found my body and nursed me back to health. I've tried several times, but the boy vanished and I pray to God that he got away."

"Oh I hope so." Mrs. Chagney said. "I hope that that poor boy got away."

"He did." Erik said quietly.

I stiffened and it dawned on me why he was reacting so. Mr. Ormanni sat up, "How do you know?"

"I know the boy."

Mr. Ormanni jumped up, "Where is he? Do you know?" Erik removed his mask and I watched Mr. Ormanni's face grow pale. "No." he breathed as he sank back into his chair. "It can't be."

"The devil's child escaped." Erik said bitterly.

"Erik, how do you know the boy?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

"He is the boy!" Mr. Ormanni said.

"Erik!" Mrs. Chagney said. "Impossible!"

"I didn't tell you anything that night mother." He said quickly. "Because I didn't need to."

"He is that boy." Mr. Ormanni said. "There is no way, I could forget that face."

"So I was told." Erik stood up and extended his hand to Mr. Ormanni. "I'm obliged to you."

Mr. Ormanni gripped Erik's hand and pulled himself up. I wasn't afraid to hide the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

Mr. Ormanni touched Erik's face lightly with a trembling hand, "My son." He said quietly.

Erik then surprised us all by hugging Mr. Ormanni. All eyes were wet as we watched father and son embrace. Mr. Ormanni pulled back and patted Erik on the back. Erik said something in Italian to which Mr. Ormanni responded. They spoke for a few moments, shook hands, and then returned to their respective seats. No one spoke, for words wouldn't come.


	25. 25: Ex Meg De Chagney

Chapter twenty-five: Ex-Meg De Chagney

* * *

I stood up and walked out when I saw Mr. Ormanni and Erik embrace. It wasn't my place to be there. I exited the room and no one noticed me. I went outside among the rose garden and sat down.

I dried my eyes. I was happy for them. It was a wonderful thing; to see father and son reunited after twenty-five years. I never knew my parent's names and I was simply abandoned. I knew my name because it was pinned on my basket when I was left at the steps of the orphanage. No one had wanted me. Ironic, for no one wanted me now.

"Miss Meg?"

I jumped up and looked at Raoul. He paused where he was and didn't take another step. I exhaled and sat down. "It's all right Raoul. You merely startled me." as he advanced forward I asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I went after you," he said. "May I sit down?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He handed me a kerchief. "Here." He exhaled. "Weird isn't it? The man who mother wanted to marry all those years ago is the one who returned his own son back to his family."

"I know. It's amazing."

"I don't know if I approve of their leaving together."

"I'm sure she wouldn't approve of knowing our marriage is a cover for a drunken rape." The emotions were taking over me now.

"Meg! It was a mistake."

"Which you're trying to rectify that mistake right?" I snapped.

"Meg?" He frowned, puzzled by my outburst.

"Isn't it?"

He exhaled and nodded, "Yes."

"So are they." I said. "Who are we to judge them? They're adults. I'm sure you only want your mother to be happy."

"But it's too soon." He said, I heard a catch in his voice. "My father was just buried mere hours ago."

"Raoul," I said softly as I hesitantly touched his face. "I think your father killed your mother's love for him when he shot her and himself. He would have killed her. And you know that, you saw the wound, just above the heart and I heard Erik say it missed several arteries. A little lower and she'd be dead. What kind of a love is that?"

But Raoul wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixated upon my hand. I inhaled as Raoul took my hand in his and ran a finger over my wedding band. Raoul surprised me by leaning forward and kissing my hand. I inhaled sharply.

"I don't understand it." Raoul said. "How could I," he looked up and I saw tears of pain and regret in his eyes. "have raped such a sweet, kind, understanding and lovely woman?"

That was the first time anyone acknowledged me as a woman and it took me by surprise. I was only twenty and I was still naive in the ways of men.

"It wasn't your fault." I found myself saying. "You were drunk."

"No, I wasn't drunk." I glanced up at him. "I was sick out of my mind drunk." He exhaled. "I honestly wish I could reverse the hands of time and have a real chance with you Meg. I admit honestly, I am drawn to you." I blushed and dropped my gaze. My foolish heart pounded in my chest. Raoul gently ran a finger down my face and I held my breath. "Meg."

I trembled at the gaze in his eyes and I dropped my gaze. Raoul tilted my face up and he sang something I'd never heard before. _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. _I trembled as Raoul pulled me up from the seat, his eyes penetrating my soul. _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. _I closed my eyes as he drew closer and I trembled in anticipation. _You alone…can make…my song take flight._

Raoul never finished singing softly. For he leaned forward and his lips touched mine lightly. I shivered. Not in fear for the first time. But with desire. I hesitantly let my arms creep up around his shoulders. It wasn't a firm grip for I wasn't that drawn to Raoul that strong yet.

Raoul broke the kiss and cupped my chin with his thumb and fingers. "Why did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"Why does Erik kiss Christine?" he asked.

"Because," words died on my lips for a moment. Raoul waited for me to continue patiently. "he loves her."

"I can't say I love you Meg, for I don't." my heart saddened. "But I do honestly care for you."

I wasn't going to admit what I had been wanting to tell him for so long. I simply remained silent and stood up. "We should go back in."

"In a little bit." Raoul said.

"Do what the lady suggests." Erik said suddenly out of nowhere. We spun around. "If she wants to go somewhere, always oblige unless it's impossible to do so."

Raoul groaned, "Erik. We can handle this from here."

Erik took a step forward, "You cannot, because it is now out of your control." He turned to me. "For Meg is not yours to keep anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Erik cleared his throat, "The priest who married you two just came. He married you by accident before he had the authority."

I stared. "What?"

"Wait a minute." Raoul said. "Why do you say that?"

"A mistake on his part." Erik said. "So, you two are not legally married." Raoul stared at me. I couldn't believe it. What had seemed like a normal marriage ceremony was a fraud. "They sent another priest over here if you two wish to renew your vows."

"Meg?" Raoul asked, extending his hand. "Shall we?"

I stared at his hand. I did love Raoul, but he didn't love me, yet. I didn't want to always be entering the marriage vows chained with the word love always left out of it. I looked at Raoul and made my decision. I was going to make him fall in love with me. I wasn't sure if it would work but I had to try.

"That is unnecessary Mr. Chagney." I said picking up my fine skirts. "I release you from whatever that was holding you to me."

"Meg." Raoul gripped my arm.

I jumped and Erik gripped Raoul's hand and pulled it off me. "Gently." He growled. "You're in no position to handle her in such a fashion."

"Goodbye Mr. Chagney. If you have any need of my services, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Meg!"

Raoul called after me as I ran out of the kitchen. Erik still held him back. "I want to talk to you."

I ran back upstairs, past the startled priest to Raoul's room. I pulled my dress out from under the bed. I had kept it as a reminder of what I really was. Tears prickled my eyes as I got out of the dress of fine silk into my old cotton dress. I folded up the dress and put it back in Christine's room.

I went down to the kitchen to find Tilly just getting a bucket of water ready to scrub the floor with. She smirked when she saw me, "Well, if it isn't Raoul's whore." I stiffened but kept silent. "What's the matter?" she taunted. "He get tired of you?"

"Scrub the floor!" cook ordered me. "And do a good job!"

I nodded and grabbed the bucket and began scrubbing it hard. I ignored the taunts and questions by cook and Tilly.

"So tell me," Tilly taunted. "Why'd he dump you really? You may have been a good girl Meg, but we're not blind."

"We knew you fancied him."

"So what was he like in bed with you?" Tilly cackled. "I heard he likes the ladies. Unlike you, I didn't have the pleasure."

I grew angry, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of learning what really happened. Suddenly, a strong blow sent me flying forward into the wooden scrub bucket. I hit my rib hard on it and I felt a sharp pain in my rib cage as I hit the wooden floor.

I cried out and clutched my side as a flour sack fell off the table, covering me in its white powder. I hated flour; it always made me choke when I inhaled it. I held my breath as I began brushing it off me. Suddenly a handful of flour hit me in the eyes. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything.

"Tell us." Cook hissed.

"Get your filthy hands off her you scum!" I knew that voice. It was Raoul. I felt his familiar arms grip my shoulders and pull me up off the floor. I held my hands out in front of me. "It's all right Meg." He said. "I've got you."

Raoul tilted my head and I felt cool water on my face. I washed the flour out of my eyes and felt for a cloth. Raoul pressed a cloth onto my face and dabbed at the water. I blinked and found Raoul's worried face a few inches from mine.

I stepped back, "thank you Mr. Chagney."

"Meg."

"Is there something that you require sir?" I dropped a curtsy just to aggravate him.

It worked. "Confound it Meg!" He bellowed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Meg?" I spun around to see Christine there. She froze. "Raoul, leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Christine!"

"Meg! You're all doughy!" I looked at my dress to see indeed that the flour had clung to the water in a pasty substance.

"Those two witches attacked her!" Raoul said.

"The little whore got what she deserved!" Tilly spat.

Raoul spun around he stalked towards Tilly his hand raised. I gasped and grabbed his arm. "Raoul don't!"

I groaned as my rib hurt and I clutched it. Raoul spun around and caught me just as I was kneeling down on the ground. "Meg?" He pulled my hand off my rib and gasped. "Oh dear God! Christine get Erik!" I looked down and saw blood streaming down. I whimpered and gasped as a buzzing filled my ears. "Meg?" Raoul's voice sounded far away. "Hold on." I reached for Raoul just as the world grew dark and silent.

* * *

"Erik!" I shrieked.

Sour notes came from the piano and Erik cursed. "Christine!"

"Erik! Meg is hurt!"

He groaned and went towards me. "Where?"

"The kitchen!"

Erik was ahead of me. "Go get my medical bag."

I ran down and tripped over the bag he'd left by he door. I picked it up, vowing to get him for that. I came around the corner to see Raoul holding Meg's limp form in her lap. He'd already unfastened the buttons on her gown and he'd pulled it down around to reveal blood on her.

Erik growled. "What happened? Did you hit her?"

"How could you think that?" Raoul shouted at Erik. "Help her!"

Erik loosened the shift and pushed it up to her chest. I winced as I saw a huge splinter in her side. Erik dug in his bag for his tools and extracted it. Meg moaned and stirred as he poured something on the wound.

"Keep her calm." Erik ordered. "How'd this happen?"

"Those….witches." Raoul spat. "You two are fired!" he shouted at them with anger so similar to Erik's it made me jump.

"What?" Tilly screeched.

"Get out!" Raoul said. "Now! Before I loose my temper completely."

Tilly and the cook ran out of the room quickly.

"Raoul?" Raoul instantly jerked his gaze back to Meg. Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Bandages Christine."

I handed the roll to him and he began to bind her wound. I studied Raoul, he was so concerned with Meg it made me smile and bring tears to my eyes. Meg reached up and touched his face with a finger. "It's all right."

Raoul kissed her finger. "I'm so sorry."

"Please," she begged. "Don't fire them."

"Meg."

"Please."

"No!" he said. "I'd do anything for you, except that! I can't do that. They hurt you Meg!"

"Done." Erik said snipping the bandage. "Help her up."

"No." Meg said pulling her arms into her sleeves. "I'll be fine." I buttoned up the back of the gown. "Thank you." Meg knelt on her knees and resumed scrubbing the floor.

"Confound it Meg!" Raoul said picking her up in his arms.

"Mr. Chagney, put me down!"

"Raoul!" I cried.

Erik gripped me by the shoulder. "Let them be Christine."

"But."

"Its their affair, not ours." He said.

"But Erik."

"Christine," he said. "Raoul's in love with her. But like you, he just doesn't know it yet." His eyes danced. "His actions prove it. But like you, he's going to need a little help.

"Erik," I warned. "You've got that look in your eyes again. What are you planning?"

"Me?" he said innocently as he bent over and picked up his bag. "Nothing at all."

I swatted him and he spun around and gripped me around the waist. I laughed at him as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Erik!" I shrieked. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so!" he said walking out of the kitchen to the parlor.

"Erik." I hissed as Mr. Chagney and Mr. Ormanni stared at us. "Put me down."

"No!" he said setting his bag on the table. He addressed the two gaping adults. "I'm kidnapping Christine for the afternoon. Don't expect us back."

"Erik!" I pounded him on the back. "Put me down."

"Erik," Mr. Ormanni said. "The baby."

Erik immediately swung me into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Honest."

"Are you sure?"

"No! I'm at death's door!"

Erik groaned and walked outside. "The carriage is ready. I'm taking you out. Tonight phantom of the opera is closing with our understudies."

"Don't tell me." I said. "Box five is waiting for our use right?"

"Correct." Erik said. "Now, I'm taking you out for supper."

"Erik! Raoul fired the cook."

"I'll find one and send it home." Erik pushed the carriage door open and set me down. He slammed the door shut. "Now will you shut up and pay attention to me?"

I barely had time to squeak, "Yes sir!" before he kissed me.


	26. 26: Shopping for clothes

Chapter twenty-six: Shopping for clothes

* * *

"Raoul!" I shrieked.

"Quiet Meg." He kicked the door open to his room and set me on the bed. He handed me my nightgown I'd forgotten on the chair. "Put this on."

"Mr. Chagney."

"Raoul!" he ground out. "Stop playing this game! One minute its Raoul, the next its Mr. Chagney!"

"Mr. Chagney," I stood up. "I have work to do."

Raoul sat me back on the bed, "get up again Meg and I will tie you down in the bed after I dressed you in your gown." I shrunk back against the pillow at the look in his gaze. I nodded and clutched the gown. "Now, I'm going to get a few things, then I'll be back." Raoul closed the door with a thump and my hands shook with the task of unbuttoning my gown.

* * *

I frowned at all the gowns. I hadn't found anything stunning enough. "Have you anything in red?" I asked.

The saleslady stared at me. "Red? You're kidding!"

"No." I said. "Red's my husband's favorite color."

"I haven't anything in that color."

"Excuse me?" I turned to see a seamstress standing there with a tape measure around her neck. "Ma'am?"

"Get out of here!"

"Let her speak," I said coming forward to the shy girl. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear how you wanted red." She shifted uneasily. "Well, I sew during my lunch break and I've a dress that you might like."

"Yvonne!" the saleslady said sharply. "That red dress of yours is fit only for sluts!"

"You like to sew?" she nodded. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen!" I stared at her. "You're rather young to be here."

"She's an orphan. Her parent's left her and dumped her. I've taken her in out of the goodness of my heart."

Yvonne flinched and I touched her shoulder. "Let me see the dress. I may like it."

"Do so and you'll be fired!"

I shrugged, "I could use a seamstress handy, my husband could afford to pay you a thousand pounds a month."

Yvonne gasped and stumbled towards her room. I waited as she brought out a deep red dress. I held it up and saw why the sales lady was scandalized. The gown was sleeveless and dipped down slightly. It had a pointed waistline. The material was rumbled and it had red lace around the hem of the dress. I smiled. It would set Erik on fire the moment he saw me.

"Perfect." I said. "I'll take it and you." I handed the dress to the astounded saleslady. "Wrap it up please."

I came out with Yvonne to see Erik walking in the door. He had an impulsive grin on his face.

"Here I am love," he kissed me on the nose. "Found a cook and they're on their way to out place."

"Good."

"So, find a dress?"

I nodded, "You'll love it."

He handed me a box. "I bought you this."

I shook my head, "Erik."

"Hey," he said softly. "I love spoiling you."

I opened it up to see a diamond, ruby and emerald pin. It was in the shape of a rose. I smiled and kissed him on the mouth. Several whispers were heard in the salon and I pulled back. "Thank you."

Erik smirked, "embarrassed?"

"No!" I said turning back to get the box. Erik's hands crept up my waist and I hissed. "Erik, we're in public."

"So?"

I pulled away and turned to Yvonne who was staring at us in shock. "Yvonne, this is my husband, Erik."

"A pleasure sir." She said.

"Don't curtsy." Erik said. "I hate the thing."

I chuckled, "Erik doesn't believe in superiority and as I'm sure you noticed, hiding his affections."

"Why should I?" Erik said pulling me against him again. "I love my wife."

She giggled at my expression; "I can see so sir."

"So tell me," Erik asked her. "What does my wife have up her sleeve?"

"Nothing!" we said at the same time.

"Yvonne's a wonderful seamstress and I'm taking her home with us. I'm afraid I got her fired."

"What about her parents?"

I spoke softly, "They abandoned her Erik. She's only thirteen."

Erik's hands went tight for an instance, then he relaxed, "All right my love, if it'll please you." he turned to her. "If I'm pleased with the dress you made for my wife, I wouldn't mind investing in some of your designs and setting you up with a store."

Yvonne and I gasped. I pulled around and stared up at the man who never ceased to amaze me. Yvonne had tears coming out of her eyes. "Thank you sir." She flung her arms around Erik and hugged him.

Erik stiffened and pulled away from her. "I'll be in the carriage Chrissy. Get…her some dresses."

I sighed as he fled from the room. "Miss?" she asked in confusion. "What did I do?"

I exhaled, "Yvonne, my husband is very deformed. He's never had anyone hug or kiss him in his life except for me. He gets…upset very easily when someone shows him some kindness because the world's been cruel to him."

She nodded, "I understand miss."

"Now," I said ushering her back to the fitting room. "Pick three dresses you want. I'm going to go talk to Erik."

* * *

Raoul put down the book he was reading and looked at me, "Meg, how are you enjoying the book?"

"Very."

"How is it?"

"Entertaining."

"Do you always read upside down?" He asked me gently. Heat filled my face and I set the book down as tears filled my eyes. He closed the book and sat beside me. "Meg." He leaned close and hugged me. "You could have told me."

"Why?" I cried. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Shh," he said rubbing my back. "I'll teach you to read."

I shook my head, "I'm too dumb."

"If that's the case I'll have Erik teach you." He teased and I smiled in spite of myself. He pushed a strand of my blonde hair out of my face and I stiffened. Raoul gaze flitted to my lips and I turned away.

Raoul exhaled and picked up the book and opened it. "Do you know your alphabet?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Good." He said as he handed the book. "Then you should be relatively easy to teach." He exhaled. "I wish all problems could be this simple."

I took the book and began sounding out the words. I was going to avoid all romantic moments will Raoul as much as possible.

"Kkkiiisssssssss." I sounded out.

"So, what's the word?" he asked.

I groaned inwardly. "Kiss."

"Aye." Raoul said, gazing at me again.

I glanced down at the word and I knew it. "Me." Raoul leaned forward and I faked a yawn and he drew back. I resumed reading the book. As we continued reading, I slowly realized I was reading romantic poetry and the atmosphere was growing tenser by the moment.

* * *

"Erik." I said as I climbed into the carriage. "You worried her."

"I'm fine Chrissy."

"No you're not." I said as I sat next to him. "I talked to her."

"Christine," he said turning towards me. "It just took me by surprise."

"You're going to get a surprise when you see this dress." I said. "You will get shocked to the core."

"I doubt that." I smirked as I hopped out of the carriage. "Come on darling. I need your money to pay for this bill."

He smirked, "you always pay me back, with interest."

I shook my head and came back inside the salon to see the saleslady shouting at Yvonne who was cowering.

"Madame!" I bellowed in a manner that made everyone jump. I heard Erik snickers behind me and I closed my eyes.

"I'll take over love." He whispered to me. I watched as he walked up to the lady. "Tell me, is there a problem here?"

"No…no sir."

"Then get Yvonne her clothes and be quick about it!" he shouted. "I want a word with your employer as well!"

Yvonne stared at Erik with shock and admiration in her eyes. The manager fired the horrid saleslady after I told my story. Yvonne got a dress free with the three she bought and Erik assured them he would be bringing me back.

I gripped his arm as he carried Yvonne's belongings out to the carriage. "Tell me," he said. "How about we go change in the theatre and I send Yvonne home with Charles after the theatre?"

I turned to her, "what do you think Yvonne?"

She stared, "I-I don't know miss. I've…never been to the theatre before."

Erik smirked, "well, aren't you in for a surprise."

"Meg?" Raoul asked knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I stammered. "I need help tying up the back actually."

"Oh." He opened the door and stared at me. "Meg." His voice was so soft I almost melted.

"What?" I croaked.

"You're….so beautiful." He said.

I turned away from Raoul and looked down at the floor. His hands moved swiftly, tying up my loose strings. His hands stilled and rested on my waist.

"Thank you." I croaked.

"You're welcome." Raoul said, his lips dangerously near my ear.

I whimpered and Raoul spun me around. I gasped at the look of his passion in his eyes.

"Stop…with…the…games." He growled.

"What?" I gasped.

"One minute you love me. The next, its cat and mouse." He said, gripping my face in his hands. "Make up your mind Meg."

"I-

Raoul pulled me close and kissed me. I cried out as those unknown feelings I'd almost label romantic invaded me. Raoul deepened the kiss, feeling no resistance from me. My hands gripped his neck and I felt his hands pull me closer to him.

Only once I felt his hands go to the ties on my gown did I pull away.

Raoul exhaled, "Meg, I'm sorry."

A knock caused us to jump. "Come in." Raoul said.

Mrs. Chagney walked in. "meg. There is a Mr. Giry here, your father."

I stared at her in shock. "What?"

"He has papers and your birth certificate." My head swam. "He's come to take you."

I sat down on the floor as the world spun around me.

"No." Raoul said gripping my hands and holding me close. "He can't have her."

"Raoul," Mrs. Chagney said with tears in her eyes. "I know what really happened and as mistress of this house I say that Meg is free to go with her father." She turned to me. "Now you may say your good-byes."

Mrs. Chagney waked swiftly out of the room and Raoul turned to me. "Meg?"

I cleared my throat. "I have nothing except my work dress."

"Keep this one." Raoul said. "I'll pay Christine for a new one."

I nodded and turned to him as tears swam in my eyes. "I won't forget you Raoul."

"Meg." Raoul said caressing my face with his hand.

I turned swiftly and walked down the stairs. There was a middle-aged man who seemed somewhat familiar to me. He held out his hand and I took it, a strange creepy feeling filled my body.

"Come Meg," he said quietly.

"Please," Raoul said coming down the stairs. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"No." he said abruptly. "I've come for my daughter and that's all."

He gripped my arm and I clutched at my sore rib.

"Easy man!" Raoul shouted.

"I beg your pardon!" he trumpeted.

"She's injured." He said.

"Pardon Meg." He said. "But we must be going. I've some business to take care of in Italy and I must hurry."

"Italy?" Raoul and I cried out in unison.

"Yes." He helped me into the carriage and turned to Raoul. "I'm obliged to you for returning my daughter to me. If there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to let me know."

Raoul ignored him; he only had eyes for me. He gripped my hand and pulled me to the window. "Write me Meg."

I nodded, "I can't promise you'll be able to read it. "

"I will." He said. "Any little thing could just bring me closer to you."

My heart hitched and I drew breath to speak, "Raoul, I-

"We must go." My father closed the carriage door and shouted at the driver. "Move on."

I watched Raoul until we were out of sight, then I cried my eyes out and the man who sat opposite me was as silent as a statue.

"Will you shut up?" he trumpeted and I froze at the look of contempt in his eyes. "Bartlett's waiting for you."


	27. 27: Lady in red

Chapter twenty-seven: Lady in red

* * *

The final night was a success. Everything seat was sold and people had donated just to stand behind everyone just to see the play! Erik didn't like my understudy as much but I assured him I was pleased. We then got into an argument when I said I didn't like his understudy but Erik liked him.

Erik and I got called on stage and he sang music of the night to me which was the most magical moment of my life. I let Erik remove the cloak and his mouth sagged when he saw the scandalous red dress, but I saw approval in his eyes. The audience appreciated our performance and we stayed late talking to people. I got lots of compliments and questions from women and Erik said that they'd have to wait in line for a new line that would be coming back. Yvonne had gone back stage and got every single performer to sign her program.

She gushed about everything and I knew she was a theatre addict. He didn't tell her that she was going to have her own dress line, for she was too excited and another huge shock like that would undoubtedly send her overboard. Erik sent her home with Charles in the carriage and Charles was to return in the morning to get us at the theatre.

I opened the door to Erik's office to find it smelled of white roses. I inhaled, then exhaled. As I stepped over the threshold, I heard Erik lock the door behind me. "All right dear," he said in a low growl. "Let's see that dress up close now."

I walked towards the door, "I have to go powder my nose."

Erik slammed the door with his free hand and I slowly looked up at him. His eyes were definitely on fire. I tilted my head forward and gave him a seductive smile. Just as Erik lunged for me, someone knocked on the door. He cursed, unlocked the door and snapped, "What?"

The poor messenger boy took a step back, "The-the champagne you wanted."

"Oh," Erik took it, shoved a wad of francs in the boys hand. "Bye."

"How much was that?" I asked as he locked the door again.

"Who cares?" he said.

I walked back over to the table, which had candles, red and white roses and a box of white chocolates. I opened it and bit into one slowly, "Mmhmmm, delicious."

"I bet." Erik said uncorking the champagne and pouring it into a glass.

"Here." I put one in his mouth. He nodded and chewed it as I slowly ran my hand down the front of his trousers. Erik reacted and I removed my hand from him and resumed casually sucking on the chocolate in my mouth. Erik's hand shook slightly as he handed me the champagne. "Pink," I purred. "My favorite."

"Not too much," he said removing his mask. "Can't be good for the baby."

I nodded, "Yes." I reached for a chocolate dipped cherry. "What's the occasion?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It's not our wedding anniversary, that was two and a half weeks ago."

He set down his glass and stepped closer. "This day was the first time I saw you."

I stared at him, "Impossible."

He shook his head, "No. I keep a journal."

I set down my glass in a shaky hand, "Erik. That's so sweet of you."

"Not as sweet as you." his breath tickling my throat as he came around behind me and undid the few buttons on the gown. "I definitely approve." He said. "I can get access to you faster." I laughed at the impatient tone in his voice. I heard him draw a breath when the gown fell away to reveal I wasn't wearing any undergarments. "Christine."

I smirked as I reached for the champagne glass stepping out of the pool of red material. I turned to see him completely shocked. "I knew you had something planned, so I figured I'd help you out a little."

"The whole evening," he stammered. "You?"

I nodded, "Yes." I added in a sultry voice as I put my hands on my hips and stretched, moving my hips side to side. "You could have had me easy any time tonight."

In a flash, Erik went for me. I spun away and handed him a chocolate. "Have one?"

"Christine." He growled.

I tugged at his tie and removed his jacket. "Do you think Yvonne will be able to take on the responsibility of a dress shop?"

"Christine." He snarled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You are-

I stuck a chocolate in his mouth and he scowled at me. I gripped his hips and pulled him against me. He almost choked on the chocolate as he felt my bare body against his partially clothed one. I smirked at his expression of shock, I slowly ran my hands down the sides of his legs and leaned forward to kiss him. He started to meet me, and then I pulled away. Erik's eyes were almost red with desire and I knew one more act would push him over the edge.

I picked up another chocolate and purposely dropped it on the ground. I felt Erik's eyes on me as I bent over to pick it up. I had my back to him, but I could still imagine his expression. I knew him well enough to how long it was until he lost control.

_Three. Two. One._

Instantly, Erik let out a growl and tackled me from behind. I laughed as he rolled me under him, the rich Persian carpet smelled of spices.

"Christine," he growled as he leaned forward. "you're such a wanton tease."

I arched my body against him as he kissed me. We both tasted of chocolate and there was nothing better than white chocolate flavored champagne kisses. Erik growled and bit my lip; I cried out and bucked against him. Erik's lips left mine and he flipped me onto my stomach.

"Erik?" I asked as he got behind me. "What are you," He gripped my hair and thrust into me from behind. I gripped the carpet and screamed. "Erik!" He pounded into me and I stretched my long legs to wrap below his hips. Erik growled and he bit my shoulder. I whimpered and threw my head back as he thrust in and out of me. "Erik."

Erik let out a roar as we climaxed together. I gasped for breath and melted into the carpet. Erik rolled me back onto my back and pulled me close. "Christine?" I nodded as his lips rested on my neck. "I love you."

"I love you." I closed my eyes and sang quietly. _You alone can make my song take flight. _And Erik joined me. _Help me make the music of the night._

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. _He ordered me and my hands went up to caress his face. _My life, my love, my music of the night._

I shivered and Erik stood up, "I'll light the fire."

I nodded and stood up as I removed hairpins and set them on the desk. I shook my head and turned back to Erik who already tossed several matches to the fireplace. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed a soft kiss against his back. He bent over, picked up a red blanket and draped it around my waist and pulled me close to him with the blanket. I gently traced his chest with one finger. Erik's hand went down my back and tangled itself in my curls.

Erik's voice was quiet and tender as he sang to me. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you._

I sang my part, resting my head on his chest. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._

We joined in harmony. _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

I looked up at him and caressed his face. _Say you love me._

_You know I do_. He sang as he tugged the blanket and pulled me closer to him. Slowly, Erik pulled me onto the floor and I felt the warmth of the flames. But they were nothing in comparison to the warmth in Erik's eyes.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

* * *

I smoothed my hair and dress for the final time and shook my head at the room. "Well, the cleaning lady is going to have a ball with this room."

Erik nodded and picked me up as he carried me out to the carriage. "So true. But I pay her well."

"I should hope so." As Erik and I approached the carriage I saw Mr. Ormanni and Mrs. Chagney get out of another carriage and approach us. "Erik put me down."

"At the bottom of the steps my love."

I exhaled and pasted on a smile. "Mr. Ormanni, Mrs. Chagney, to what do we owe this honor?"

Mrs. Chagney rang her hands, "You two must come home. It's Raoul."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know. He won't talk to us, he's been up all night and playing that confounded piano all night."

Erik stiffened, "My piano?" Mrs. Chagney nodded. "He's been playing my confounded piano?"

"And horribly." Mr. Ormanni added. "He has no talent with music."

Erik set me in the carriage and climbed in. "Let's get home. I want to hear this explanation from his mouth."

"Erik," I begged as the carriage jerked forward. "Please, don't hurt him."

Erik groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Christine," I burrowed myself closer to him. "You're turning me into a softy."

I shook my head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The carriage ride seemed too long, and then when we arrived at the mansion, I realized it had been too short a ride. We entered the front door and I heard Raoul playing the piano. I gripped Erik's arm and listened to the music. It was…beautiful. "Erik." I breathed.

Erik was just as shocked as I. "Where….did….that…. come from?"

Raoul was singing too, his voice was tired but it was the tenderness in his voice that broke my heart. _A waltz for the chance I should take. But how will I know where to start? She's spinning between constellations and dreams. Her rhythm is my beating heart. So she dances. In and out of the crowd ;like a glance. This romance is from afar calling me silently. I can't keep on watching forever. I'd give up this view just to tell her._

Raoul groaned and slammed the piano keys in aggravation. Erik jumped and walked into the room. Raoul looked up at him with a tired look and turned back to the piano. He tinkered out the intro and ignored us.

"Have you been drinking?" Erik demanded.

"No." Raoul said as he resumed playing the piano.

I sat beside him, "Raoul, what is it?"

"Meg's gone." He said quietly.

"What?" I gasped. "how?"

Raoul ignored me and played the piano. "Answer my wife." Erik said.

"Erik." I said.

"Her father came for her," Mr. Ormanni said. "and he took her home with him."

"Her father?" Erik asked perking up.

"Yes." Mrs. Chagney said. "I released her into his care."

"Oh no," Erik growled. "why'd you do that?"

"Why'd you hide the fact that their marriage was a sham?" she demanded. "I heard how he raped her and you forced them into marrying."

"Stop it!" Raoul said slamming the piano. He stood up. "Erik did the right thing. I wasn't responsible for my actions and I didn't care anything for Meg when we were married but I do care for her now." My heart stopped in my chest. "Most ardently. And right now the woman I love is on her way to Istanbul and God alone knows when she'll be back."

"Raoul," Erik said. "did you hear what you just said?"

Raoul stared at him, "I said Meg is on her way to Istanbul."

"No you didn't." Erik said. "I heard you distinctly. You said, 'the woman I love,' not Meg. You refereed to her as the woman you loved." Raoul stared at him. then I saw the realization flash in his eyes and he sank down on the piano bench. I myself was stunned, this had happened so quietly it took all of us by surprise. But Raoul was the most surprised. Erik walked closer, "Are you sure Raoul?" he asked. "Be sure."

"I love her." Raoul said. "I'm going crazy without her."

"I've noticed. Let's see the music." Raoul stood up and handed Erik the piece of music. Erik studied the music and I watched his face closely. Erik exhaled and handed Raoul the music, "I'll go find her and bring her back, for the sake of my piano and sanity."

Raoul laughed and Erik smirked slightly. I watched as Raoul shook Erik's hand and for the first time, I saw genuine brotherly love on their faces. Meg had done more than fix Raoul's broken heart. She had brought two brothers' back together.


	28. 28: Too easy a rescue

Chapter twenty-eight: Too easy a rescue

* * *

I held my breath as Yvonne walked around me inspecting the exotic deep pink dress ball gown. I was her guinea pig and she loved making daring dresses that caused everyone to gape. My red dress had definitely caused a fashion statement that night and Yvonne was already making a fashion statement.

She brushed the sleeve which she'd decorated with white roses and it drooped.. she smiled. "You can wear it up or down."

Someone knocked and I said, "Come in."

Raoul came in sheepishly. He cleared his throat, "When Yvonne's done, I'd like to talk to her."

"I am done." She said. "What it is it Raoul?"

Raoul insisted on Yvonne calling him by his birth name and it was well for they acted like brother and sister. Raoul didn't hesitate in spoiling her these last few days. Erik had left to find Meg and he insisted I stay behind with Raoul and Yvonne. Mr. Ormanni was preparing back to Venice with Mrs. Chagney that week and I hoped Erik would be back by then.

Raoul sat down, "Well, I'm going to be your first customer for a wedding dress."

She gasped in excitement, "Oh my goodness."

"Isn't that a little soon Raoul?" I asked walking over to Yvonne's desk. "After all, you haven't asked her yet." Raoul stiffened and he didn't reply. I felt so cruel. I squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Raoul, I just miss Erik.. Continue with Yvonne."

I went down the stairs with a solemn heart. I reached the foot of the stairs and headed towards the parlor when I heard a galloping horse approaching. I ran for the front door and flung it open.

Erik.

I knew him and the black anywhere. I closed the door behind me and scurried down the stairs holding my skirts high.

"Erik!" I called out for him. Erik was off the Black and he raced towards me. my arms had only just touched his shoulders when he scooped me up off the ground and spun me around, his face buried in my shoulder. Tears ran down my cheeks as he kissed my neck, "Oh, I missed you so much."

Erik groaned and his hands touched every inch of me as his lips traveled my face. "Are you real? Are you really here?"

I gasped as Erik kissed me. I relished his embrace and we stood out there kissing for five minutes until I hesitantly broke the kiss. "Erik." I breathed.

He nodded and rested his head against mine. "I know. I just missed you so much." He rested his hand on my stomach. "Any trouble?"

I shook my head, "Just a little morning sickness. I couldn't find the tea you made for me."

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry. I forgot to set it out for you."

The door opened, "Erik?" We turned to see Raoul there. He shifted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

I waved it off and we walked up the stairs with Erik's arm around my waist. "It's all right, I'm anxious to know myself."

Erik exhaled, "As soon as have some tea, I'll tell you."

"I'll tell cook." Raoul said scurrying off.

Erik exhaled and waited until Raoul was out of sight. "It's not good." He said.

My blood ran cold. "What is it?"

He pulled me down beside him on the chaise lounge and rubbed his forehead. "Love, I've had a difficult and dangerous journey. Can we wait until I've had some tea and then tell Raoul and you together?"

"Of course." I said, removing Erik's mask.

"No don't!" He cried out.

I gasped as I saw his deformed side, it was raw and bleeding. I saw several stitches in some veins. I set down the mask, "Erik!" Tears filled my eyes.

He reached for the mask, "I'm sorry love."

I grabbed the mask, "Don't put it on, you'll make it worse."

"I look horrible."

"What happened?" I asked.

Erik caressed my face and wiped my tears. "Don't cry Chrissie, it hurts me."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I'm just so mad. How could anyone do that to you?"

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm all right now. I was just….worried how you'd react."

"Erik," I said. "I don't care if your whole face is deformed. I love you for you."

Erik pulled me close and kissed me. I gently caressed his hair above the deformation. "Tea." Raoul said.

Erik groaned and I sat up, Erik pulled me back down. "Don't move just yet."

I nodded and Raoul handed him a cup of tea. I watched as he drummed his fingers on his legs impatiently. I spooned my body against Erik and rested my head against his chest.

"Well," Raoul asked. "did you find out anything?"

Erik exhaled, "I found out many things. First, Meg doesn't have any parent's. There is no Franklin Giry, his papers were forged."

Raoul stared, "You mean….she was kidnapped?" Erik nodded. "By whom?"

His hand grew tighter around my shoulder. "Bartlett."

I gasped, "What?"

"No way!" Raoul roared.

"An associate of his, a Mr. Tessier, is steeped in debt so he was coerced into kidnapping Meg."

"Is she all right?" Raoul demanded. "Did you see her?"

Erik nodded solemnly. "Raoul, I tried to get her out. But he has too many guards. One of them messed up my face."

"How is she?" Raoul asked.

Erik exhaled, "Raoul, he's been hurting her. Whether or not it's gone as far as rape I cannot say."

"Neither can I." I said. "He said he'd starve me into begging him to rape me."

Raoul sat there, his hazel eyes a blazing turmoil. He jumped up, "We need to get her out of there, now."

Erik groaned and started to protest, but at the look in Raoul's eyes he sighed. "As soon as I finish my tea."

I kissed Erik and said, "I'll go have Charles get the carriage ready."

* * *

I groaned and blinked. My body ached from various bruises. This man Bartlett, he enjoyed stripping what little dignity I had . He beat me, kicked me, and almost raped me several times. But each time, something stopped him. He kept babbling things and I had no doubt he was insane. But I did know this, I was bait.

The door creaked open and that man came in. He smirked, "well, well," he kicked me in the ribs. "our little dancer is going to entertain us tonight." I spat at him and he slapped my sore face. I gripped my face and turned my back to him. He gripped me by the throat and handed me a red dress which front dipped down to my navel. I stared at it. "Be dressed or I'll strip you and put it on myself." He threw me against the wall. "I'll be back in an hour."

I waited until the door locked before undressing and pulling the dress on. shame filled me as I glanced at myself in the mirror. I sat down and began to brush my hair. Tears welled up in my eyes and laid my head on my arms and cried. I felt so dirty and degraded. My shoulders shook and my heart ached. I wished I were back with Raoul. I missed him so much.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around with a cry. "Meg?" I stared at the man who was holding me. it had to be a hallucination. It couldn't be Raoul. "Oh Meg." He drew me close and I cried. "Shh, I'm here." He kissed my lips and I clung to him. once again, I felt safe and secure. Raoul broke this kiss and pulled off his coat. "Here." I slid my arms into it and he buttoned the coat. He picked me up and moved towards the stairs. "Erik drew them off. Fortunately, he still had that mold I made of the key, it worked. He drew the guards off, but we most go." Raoul held me tight as he ran down the stairs. He pushed the door open, gripped the rough iron cast key out and glanced around. "Clear." He breathed as he raced toward the steps.

"Move!" Erik shouted. I shrieked when I saw him behind us with a group of soldiers and Bartlett! Erik was swift and he caught up with Raoul. "Move it!" he shouted. "Or you'll be a permanent resident!"

"Put me down!" I said.

"No!" Raoul shouted at me and I jumped in his arms. "I let you go once and I'm not letting you go again!"

I stared at Raoul as we charged through the front gate and through the woods. I looked behind us and saw the guards were gone. "They're not chasing us!" I said.

Raoul slowed his pace. "Are you all right?" he asked me. "If Bartlett laid a hand on you, I'll kill him."

Tears filled my eyes, but before I could speak. Erik's roar of anger and anguish made us jump. Erik spun around and strode back towards Bartlett's castle. "I knew it was too easy!" he spat. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Raoul asked.

"He's got Christine."


	29. 29: Free

Chapter twenty-nine: Free

* * *

I found myself in the tower where'd I had been locked before. I groaned and kicked a wall and began scrounging around. Erik was not going to let me live this down if I got free. He'd told me not to go, but I fought, pleaded and cried. He agreed, if I promised to stay in the carriage. Naturally, as soon as he and Raoul were out of sight, I crept forward.

The moments had seemed like hours as I waited for him to appear. Then I was grabbed from behind and several guards dragged me screaming up a secret stairway to the tower I'd lived in what almost seemed like a year ago.

As I scrounged the room for a weapon of sorts I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Christine?" I knew that voice. It was Bartlett. I grabbed a chair and held it out in front of me. Being married to Erik had given me strength's I hadn't dreamed of. I wasn't scared of Bartlett, I was furious and I was willing to fight him. Bartlett smirked and I gripped the chair harder in my hands. "Well, my Christine. So that boy got you after all."

I laughed, "Raoul? No, if your revenge was against him, you're wrong. Meg is his girl." I enjoyed his face twist in confusion. "My name is Christine de Chagney and I married Erik, the man who threatened to kill you if you laid a hand on me."

He laughed and slowly removed his coat, "Ha. He won't dare show that hideous face of his here again after I shredded it. Honestly Christine, how can you stand such a horror?"

I grew angry and I lunged at him with a scream. I was angry; Bartlett was the man responsible for the damage to my husband's wonderful face. The chair hit him in the arm and he bellowed and groped his arm. I saw blood streaming from it and I knew I'd broken his arm.

He grabbed the chair with his free arm and pulled it away from me. I spat in his face as he gripped my gown front and tore it. I fought him as he gripped me by my throat with one hand and forced me on my back on the floor. He was heavy, extremely heavy and even with an arm broken he still possessed more strength than I could have imagined.

His disgusting lips possessed my face and I drew my lips in so I couldn't taste the disgusting kiss he forced on me. As his hand went between my legs, inspiration struck me. I pulled out the huge hatpin from my hat that was falling off me and stabbed him in the neck. He roared and looked up at me. Without thinking, I plunged the hatpin deep into his eye!

His yell caused me to tremble in terror. But he got off me and clutched his bleeding eye. It was a disgusting sight and I didn't want to go through something like that again spotted a knife in his boot and I pulled it out, fortunately, he didn't notice. He cursed, cried and yelled as he stumbled down the stairs.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My entire bodice had been ripped from me. I shook my head and began looking around for a way to get out. I went to the tower window and looked down. No guards.

I tore the sheets with the knife and tied them around the bedpost. I made sure each knot was tight securely. The minutes crawled by until the sheets were long enough to lower me. I removed my skirt, for it would be ridiculous to climb down a two-story tower wall in the skirt. I had to be insane, but I was not going to be a prisoner. I tied the skirt to the end of the knot and slowly inched down the wall.

I refused to look down at the ground until my feet touched the ground. I exhaled and began to untie my skirt.

"There she is!"

I spun around and saw several guards heading my way. I dropped my skirt and raced for the gate. I had seen several horses there, saddled and waiting. The men, in their armor fortunately were slower than I was. But I began to fear for my baby, my stomach was beginning to cramp up and I slowed my pace.

I mounted a horse and took off for the Chagney's, which was fortunately only a twenty-minute ride. I glanced behind me and saw the guards behind me. I kicked the horse and it moved faster. I leaned down on its neck and gripped it tight.

The guards grew closer and I swerved off the road to the grassland and that threw them off guard. I splashed through a stream and concentrated on the Chagney mansion that was approaching. I saw Erik coming out of the house with a dozen men behind him.

"Erik!" I screamed.

Erik looked up and he ran towards me on foot with the men behind him. "Christine!" I pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted, I ran towards him and leaped for him, my legs going around his waist. Erik caught me and held me close, his face buried in my neck and I exhaled. "Christine."

I cramped and with a groan I let my legs slid down from his waist. "Erik."

Erik swooped me up in his arms and moved towards the front door. He kicked it open and bellowed. "Meg! Raoul! Christine's hurt!"

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out. I didn't wake for a long time.

* * *

But it was Erik's pleading voice that brought me back to earth. "Please Christine. Come back." I felt his face buried against my chest and I could hear him crying. "Please love, I can't live without you."

My hand was heavy as I brought it up and caressed his face. Erik stiffened before jerking up and looking at me. I smiled at him; I didn't know why I felt so weak. "Hello Erik."

"Shh," he said. "Don't speak love. Please."

I wiped the tears in his eyes, "What happened?"

Erik kissed my hands, "You started bleeding badly, we almost lost the baby. I gave you some of my blood and then you contracted a fever." Erik was scared my heart broke for him. "I almost lost you."

"Shh," I said as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't have lived without you," he said touching my face. "What sort of spell is it that you have on me? I only have to look at you, and I ache so badly. You will destroy me Christine!" he said. "You destroy me every day. One tear melts my horrible heart. One kiss sends me to heaven. One frown or crossword and heart break. When you're right, my heart burns with such hate it's ridiculous. When we make love, I know there could never be anyone else but you." he gripped my hand tighter and gazed into my eyes. "When we're apart, I want to die."

"Erik," I said leaning forward. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

Erik rested his head against my chest and I exhaled. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my eyes and I thank the lord above for returning me to such a wonderful, loving, and caring husband.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Erik shouted at me.

"But Erik." I said. "It's been a month."

"I prescribed two!"

"Please." I begged. "I feel fine."

"I won't risk you or the baby!"

"You're being overprotective," I said. "I read up and by right I should be allowed out of bed by now!"

"No!" he said.

I turned to Raoul and Meg who were standing there watching this exchange. Meg was cowering beside Raoul.

"We're having this party and Erik will get used to the idea!"

"No I won't and no we will not!"

"Erik," I said rubbing my stomach. "Don't start stressing me out now."

He groaned and I watched as the anger evaporated from his face. He knelt and rubbed my stomach. "Promise you'll at least stay on the couch."

I nodded and gripped his lapels and kissed him. "I promise." I gave him a nudge. "Now send Yvonne in. I want to have a word with her and Meg."

Erik kissed my cheek, "and no dancing or anything strenuous."

"I'll let you carry me from room to room." I said giving him a shove. "Now move along."

Erik nodded and he left and Yvonne entered with a box. The moment the door closed behind them I said. "and I shall dance in spite of what he says!" I clapped my hands. "Now to business." I turned to Meg. "We are going to make Raoul propose to you."

* * *

I stared at Christine, cuddled up in her bed glowing. She turned to Yvonne, "let's see that dress. It looked marvelous on paper."

"Christine!" I stared at her. "Raoul is not going to propose to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She giggled. "He's in love with you Meg."

I almost fainted as I sat down on the ground. "No. He can't be."

"I heard him admit it." she gushed. "I guess the important thing is, do you love him?"

I gulped and looked down. Yvonne and Meg were staring at me awaiting my answer. Tears filled my eyes and I nodded. "Yes." Christine squealed, but I cut her off. "But it can never be."

"Nonsense." She said. "Look at me. I was basically a servant. an untaken whore when Erik and I first met."

"But I am a servant and Erik turned you into an opera star." I whimpered. "I'm nothing."

"Meg," she said seriously. "You're more important than that. You hold Raoul's heart in an iron grip. I held it in a pie crust grip, easily made, easily broken. When you were gone, I was so worried for his health."

"He played the piano for nights." Yvonne said. "It was dreadful."

I laughed and shook my head. "It still can never be."

"We'll see," Christine said. "But I must see this dress. Yvonne sketched it the first time she saw you and it was marvelous."

"I hate to put you through so much trouble."

"Are you kidding?" Yvonne said. "I just sketch now, Erik hands the sketches over the woman who runs the business and I make a fortune!"

I laughed but it died when I saw the dress. It was a white sleeveless dress that dipped a little in the front. A turquoise-blue train that started at the hip flowed down to the ground. A flowing green material was sewed into where the gown dipped and I frowned.

"It's a cape," Yvonne explained. "It flows over one shoulder." I stared at her in astonishment. "In a dress like this," she clapped her hands like a conspiring matchmaker. "It will be impossible for him to keep his eyes off you."

Christine smirked, "that includes the men I've invited. Boy, he'll be so jealous that you'll see the blood boiling in his veins!"

"Christine?" I asked.

She shook her head, "never mind that now." She leaned forward. "We've got lots of work to do before next week!"


	30. 30: Party night

Chapter thirty: Party night

* * *

"Are you sure Chrissy?" Erik asked from the door.

"I want to surprise you." I said as Yvonne buttoned up the back of my gown.

"Can I stay and see his face?" Yvonne begged.

I nodded, smoothing the white satin gown. It had a gold bodice with deep green criss-crosses. The bodice came to a point and Yvonne had made it a little snug so it gave my stomach some support. Erik had banished my corsets from the house, so I was beginning to show. A huge ribbon on the side, diverted attention from my stomach. I gripped the gold wrap, straightened my green jacket and called Erik in.

His reaction was everything I expected. He froze in the doorway, and stared at me. His eyes roamed over every inch of me with approval. He approached slowly and his hand came around my waist.

"My love," his voice husky and low. "You look beautiful."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Erik lifted me up off the ground and I broke the kiss. "Yvonne's here."

He nodded, "I noticed." He turned to her. "Yvonne, I was going to keep this a surprise, but seeing as how you were so disappointed about not being able to attend the party. I'll tell you and Christine now."

"What is it sir?" Yvonne asked.

Erik sat down and removed his mask. I inhaled and watched Yvonne. She frowned slightly, but thank God, she didn't scream. I felt Erik relax and I relaxed as well.

"If it's agreeable to Christine and you," he set me on the ground so I could stand. "I'd like to begin procedures to adopt you, and give you our name."

I couldn't have been more shocked if Erik had said he was leaving me for another woman. I hadn't seen this coming at all and neither did Yvonne. She was pale with shock.

"But it's your choice," he said. "If you chose to wait for a handsomer parent, I'd understand."

Yvonne didn't say a word, but her actions assured me. She ran up to Erik and flung her arms around his waist and cried. I started crying as I saw Erik's face filled with such surprise and tears. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and Yvonne. Now, we were a family, with one on the way. It was a picture perfect moment.

* * *

I smoothed the white dress with shaky hands and I made sure for the hundredth time that my green wrap was perfect over my shoulder. Christine had spent a week teaching me etiquette and a bunch of other things that were perfectly silly. Yvonne kept the dress simple against Christine's whishes and had encouraged me when I was ready to give up.

"And now," Erik said downstairs. "I present, a dear friend of my wife, miss Megan Giry."

I moved to the stairs and walked down the stairs, my fingers gently grazing the rail as I made my descent down the stairs. My golden curls brushed my shoulders and the sapphire and emerald necklace felt cold against my neck.

I smiled at the murmuring crowd and I noted many a man watching me with a certain lust in their eyes. But it was Raoul's eyes that caught my attention. His hazel eyes were wide with adoration and I had to look away, for the tenderness caused me to blush.

Christine immediately appeared at my side, "it's working. He's enamored all ready."

I looked up to see Raoul approaching me. Christine left my side and I smiled at Raoul, gripping my fan tightly in my hand.

"Hello Meg," Raoul said softly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," my cheeks grew redder. "you look handsome Raoul."

Raoul drew closer and kissed my hand. I trembled lightly at the look in his eyes, "May I have the first dance?"

"Oh Meg," Christine said, coming up with a young man who looked so eager to make my acquaintance. Remembering Christine's advice, I fluttered my fan lightly. "This is Andrew, he play's Erik's part in phantom of the opera."

"A pleasure." He said bowing. "Might I engage you for this dance?"

I glanced at Christine and she gave me a quick nod.

I smiled flirtatiously, "I'd be delighted." I turned to Raoul. "If you have no objections."

"Why should I?" he said, but I didn't miss the hardness in his voice.

I smiled, "good. I'll save the next dance for you."

Andrew waltzed me out into the ballroom. He was a graceful dancer, but I was still uncomfortable because I felt Raoul's eyes boring into my back. I smiled with Andrew and laughed at every one of his horrible jokes.

When time for Raoul's dance came, he had vanished from the room. I knew he was angry with me and I felt so guilty.

Christine introduced me to several male dancers who wasted no time in spinning me around the dance floor. After my fifth dance, Raoul came back with Erik. They shook hands and Erik went back to Christine who was riffling through some music on the piano bench.

"Christine!" His voice shook the ballroom. "You promised."

She sat on the piano bench instantly and flashed him a charming smile. Erik didn't weaken. She handed him a piece of music, "Play this darling, please?"

"No!"

"Please?" she begged. She started applauding him and the whole room joined in. Erik glowered at her for a moment before kissing her on the head.

"You're asking for it." he said.

"Later darling," she said flirtatiously, running her hand down his leg. "It's much to public now."Erik grew red and everyone laughed at her suggestive comment. He motioned for the piano player who sat down at the piano. Erik handed her a copy of the music and she immediately set it down. "I know it."

Erik arched a brow as she nodded to the piano player. The music was dark, like most of Erik's music. Christine handed the music to the violinist who began to play. Christine began to sing, she was very suggestive and flirtatious in her actions. I honestly believe she forgot that she and Erik weren't the only one's in the room.

_I feel your fingers. Cold on my shoulder. Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine. _Erik actually ran his hand down her back and she arched her back before spinning away, gripping his face and gazing deep into his eyes. _Watching your eyes, as they invade my soul. Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine. _She let go of him and spun away, her chin jutting forward. _At the touch of your hand. At the sound of your voice. At the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind. I am out of control. Full of feelings I can't define! It's a sin with no name. _

Erik advanced towards her as he sang his part. _Like a hand in a flame. And our senses proclaim. _

She joined him, her eyes demanding more. _It's a dangerous game!_

Erik yanked her close and I swear I saw her gulp. _A darker dream. That has no ending. That's so unreal. You believe that it's true!_

Pierre, the dancer who'd worked out a routine with me during the week, made his move. I swirled my skirts and stepped towards him. _A dance of death. Out of a mystery tale. The frightened princess. Doesn't know what to do! Will the ghosts go away?_

_No._

_Will she will them to stay?_

_No._

_Either way, there's no way to win!_

Pierre held me close and pressed me against him. His hands taut with tension. Erik had long since pressed Christine against him and she was gripping him tightly.

_All I know is' I'm lost and I'm counting the cost. My emotions are in a spin! I don't know who to blame._

_It's a crime and a shame!_

_But it's true all the same_

_It's a dangerous game! _Pierre gripped my breast and I spun around. That wasn't part of the moves. I saw that familiar look of lust in his eyes. I continued with my moves as Pierre lifted me high and spun me, I saw that Raoul squeezing a glass of water in his hand. He squeezed it so hard it shattered.

_No one speaks, not one word. _Pierre gripped my face and pulled me close, his breath on my cheek._ But what words are in our eyes. Silence speaks. Loud and clear. All the words we want to hear! _

Pierre dipped me back and his hand was firm between my breasts on it's way down to my stomach. _At the touch of your hand. At the sound of your voice. At the moment your eyes meet mine. I am losing my mind. I am losing control. _The moves were getting out of control and I tried to escape, but the lyrics worked against me as Pierre yanked me close to him. His eyes sparked with lust and I continued the routine. The terror in my eyes matched the emotions the song called for._ Fighting feelings I can't define! It's a sin with a name. No remorse and no shame. Fire, fury and flame cause the devil's to blame and the angels proclaim it's a dangerous game!_

Finally, Erik and Christine climaxed and the music ended. Pierre took advantage of the applause to say in my ear, "I never noticed you felt so good before."

I faked a smile and pulled free from his grasp. I walked towards Christine and Erik. She smiled and knelt down, "Wonderful. I didn't know you two had revised the choreography!"

"I didn't." I hissed. "He did that all."

Her face froze, then she grinned. "You'll have a difficult time explaining that to Raoul." she giggled. "Here he comes."

Sure enough, Raoul gripped me by the arm and spun me around to face him. He was furious. "I need to talk to you."

I jerked my arm away from him, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Really?" he snapped at me. He pulled me close to him, his hazel eyes flashing with fire. "I'm not putting up with this Meg. I thought I loved you, but now I know I was wrong!"

My heart sank. Pierre had pushed it too far. I should never have listened to Christine. "Raoul."

"And now ladies and gentlemen." Erik said before we. "I'm going to have my little brother entertain us." Erik sat at the piano. "My brother and I are currently collaborating on a show. This is one of his songs, and I'll be playing the piano for he has no talent for it." Everyone chuckled. "The song is called again."

Raoul stood at the piano and Christine pulled me to sit at the edge of the platform. Raoul's hazel eyes pinned me to the floor as he sang.

_You look beautiful as always. Never fail to take my breath away. He's a lucky guy to have you. How'd I ever let you slip away? In our completely perfect world the two of you would not have met. You wouldn't look so radiant there in your wedding dress. _He turned towards me and focused all attention on me._ But this is not a perfect world and I know I should not be here. Just I have to say one thing, before you disappear, again. _

Raoul walked over to me pulled me up so I could stand. His hazel eyes piercing mine were so full of pain that tears filled my eyes. _I love you still. I've never stopped, who knows if I will. I don't want to see us end. So here, I am hoping you'll come home to me, again. _

Raoul reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. My skin went cold as I stared at the diamond ring in the box. I was unsure if this was real or an act. _Please say something, say anything at all. I can't handle the silence. _I looked at Raoul as he gripped my hand tight. _Yes I know this is not the place or time. But I can't bear that I may lose you._

Erik's passionate playing matched Raoul's emotions in his eyes as he sang._ If I could turn the hands of time and have a chance to right my wrongs. _He gripped my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake. _I'd love you twice as much, hold you twice as strong. I should have never let you go and I shouldn't have walked away, believe. _At this point I had no doubt that Raoul had written this song for me. _Now that we are here, there's one thing that I need to say. I love you still. I've never stopped. I don't think that I will. I don't want to see us end. But here I am hoping you'll come home to me again._

_And I'm down here on my knees again. _I stared down at Raoul as he knelt again and tears filled my eyes. _Begging you to forgive me again. If you don't, I know my heart will break. There is only so much it can take. Come with me, _Raoul let go of my hand and I stared at his extended hand._ Go on take my hand._ I knew Raoul to know he wasn't acting now, he was pleading with me. _ Leave a note; I'm sure they'll understand._

I couldn't stay there any longer with all eyes staring at me. I felt so embarrassed, flustered and flattered. I pulled away and ran towards the door. But something in Raoul's softened tone made me stop and turn towards him. He was standing tall and straight, his eyes staring through me.

_I love you still. I've never stopped. I know I never will. Please don't let this be our end. Here I am praying you'll come home, with me._

I turned and ran out among the applause. I heard many people gushing through the applause.

"What a marvelous act!"

"Oh that Raoul is just as talented as his brother."

"I hear that Meg is nothing more than a servant."

"Wouldn't it be funny if he was in love with her?"

"Impossible! A handsome man like this in love with an illegitimate servant!"

Tears stung my eyes and I turned and ran out of the room to the garden. I sat by the fountain and cried. My shaking shoulders were stilled when two arms gripped my bare shoulders. I spun around and found myself staring into the eyes of Pierre.


	31. 31: Marry me

Chapter thirty-one: Marry me

* * *

"You!" I gasped; I drew back my arm and slapped his face. "How dare you!"

"Oh Meggy," he said gripping my shoulders. "I had to."

"Don't call me Meggy!" I pushed him. "Get your stinking hands off me!"

"Meggy," he said. "I know we've only met, but I just couldn't let that Vicomte have you. I love you!"

I shrieked. "I don't love you! Let me go!"

"Sorry," he said. "but I must kiss you."

"No!" I screamed and just before his lips closed over mine I screamed. "Raoul!"

His lips were disgusting and I kicked him. Fear welled up in me and I remembered Bartlett's cold cruel hands on me. He growled angrily and drew his hand back to slap my face. I cried and cringed.

But the blow never fell. "Scum."

I opened my eyes and exhaled. "Raoul."

Raoul punched Pierre who fell to the floor spitting blood. I jumped up and stood next to Raoul. "Get out!" he said to Pierre. "Erik will hear of this. You're fired."

Pierre cursed and called me a vile name in French and Raoul slugged him again. Pierre got up and stalked with what little dignity he had left.

"Thank you Raoul." I said.

He arched a brow, "So it's Raoul now?" He shook his head. "God, you're a temptress."

I gripped his shoulder before he could run from me, "Raoul wait!"

"Why?" he said, jerking away from me. "So you could turn me down again?"

"Raoul, I have to confess."

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Confess. I hear it's good for the soul."

I felt so ashamed and tears filled my eyes. "Raoul, I'm sorry. But I….this wasn't my idea. It was Christine's," he perked up at that. "oh, I didn't protest I admit it. But Christine," I closed my eyes and blurted out. "we were trying to make you jealous. Pierre took advantage of the dance; it was nothing like that, I swear. I never gave him any encouragement." I buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry Raoul. I-I on the stage….I was so….confused."

Raoul pried my hands off my face and wiped my eyes, "Why go through all that trouble, Meg? Tell me."

I whimpered and turned my back to him, "I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?" His voice dangerously in my ear. "It appears you, Yvonne and Christine went through a lot of trouble to make me jealous, and it worked. Then, when the moment comes, you run. Why?"

"Raoul." I breathed quietly as my heart broke. He spun me around and kissed me. I gasped and pushed him away. "Raoul, don't!"

"Why?" he asked. "You're not scared of me Meg. I can see that in your eyes."

I turned my back to him, "It's not possible Raoul. I love you too much to subject you to idle gossip about my lack of birthright. You'll have people telling you I'm cheating on you if I even smile at another man. I know I'm trash and don't deserve love from any man in your position."

Raoul spun me around and slapped me, not hard, but enough to make me stare at him. He immediately rubbed my stinging skin, "Don't…ever…call yourself trash again Megan Giry." He said strictly. "So, that's what this is all about? Last minute doubts?" I nodded and Raoul pulled me down beside him on the fountain. "Meg, I told Christine something similar when I first met her, but now it's different." He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Look at me Meg, look at me good. I'm a man, like any other, and you're a woman, like any other. I love you Meg." The moment he said those words my entire body shook from. I gasped and gripped his hands. He continued, "I love you more than I could ever tell you, but I'll try."

"Raoul."

"I can't live without you Meg. When you were kidnapped, I was going insane and I was so scared I wouldn't see you ever again. I was afraid I'd never get the chance to tell you how much I loved you or even get to kiss you again." He exhaled. "I'm afraid again now. Afraid of loosing you, afraid you'll say no to me." He released my face. "I know you can't possibly find it in your heart to love me after what I'd done to you and Meg I swear I'd kill myself before I'd do anything like that again. If you left me alone to suffer all my life, I wouldn't blame you."

"Raoul." I cried. "Please, let me speak. I forgave you in my heart when we were ridding in the carriage." Tears filled my eyes at the look of shock in his face. "And then with Bartlett-

"That wasn't your fault Meg." He said.

"I realized, that it could have been much worse. I forgave you completely. I think Erik knew that would happen, that's why he made you marry me."

Raoul knelt and gripped my hand. "And I want to marry you again, Meg." I covered my mouth as tears filled my eyes. "I want to marry _you _not your title. Damn titles!" He shouted. "Haven't I the right to love you for what you are? I couldn't care if you were the daughter of France's worst enemy or if you were a heathen from India, still, I would still love you. I love you so much that I cannot live without you Meg. Please, marry me."

Raoul's hazel eyes were shinning as I nodded. "Yes Raoul."

Raoul stood and he kissed me. I flung my arms around his neck and he spun me around in the air. Tears of joy dripped down my face as Raoul held me close. "My Meg." He breathed. "My beauty."

"I love you." I said.

Raoul hugged me tighter, "Oh, I've waited forever to hear you say those words my love." He pulled back. "When can we get married?"

This was happening so fast I could barely think. Then, Raoul's words came out in my mind and I sang. _Come with me, go on take my hand._ _Leave a note; I'm sure they'll understand._

Raoul gripped my hand, picked me up and we ran into the house. We had just started for the stairs when Erik said, "Wait a minute!"

Raoul groaned and turned. To our amazement, I saw Erik, Christine, standing there with a minister all ready. "What?" Raoul said.

Erik smirked, "Do you think I didn't know what Christine was up to?" she poked him in the rib and he chuckled. "So, how about it?"

Raoul turned to me and I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Christine said. "Yvonne's waiting up there with your wedding dress. Raoul had it made some time ago."

Raoul blushed, "There was no need to tell her that."

I kissed his cheek and scurried up the stairs. Yvonne was waiting there and she pushed me into her room. "Here it is." I stared at the gown in amazement. It was unlike any wedding dress I'd seen. A white dress with pink halter straps. My breast area was emphasized by turquoise material. A pleated pink belt made my waist look so tiny. The white skirt had a trailing pink train. "Raoul made the color suggestion." Yvonne said, helping me climb in the dress. "I think he was right."

Once in the gown, she helped me into some sleeves that were unusual. A stretchy pink band held my arm so it left my shoulders bare. The sleeves had three layers of transparent material. Turquoise, white and pink.

Yvonne smiled as she removed my necklace. "You look beautiful. Raoul was right." She hugged me. "I guess this makes you my sister?"

I nodded and laughed. "Yes."

She clapped her hands, "I'm so happy. I've even got a mommy and daddy!"

"Christine and Erik?" I asked.

She nodded and I went to her closet. "Get a dress. I need a flower girl."

She hesitated, "I don't know."

"I insist." She frowned. "Ok. But you'll contend with my parent's."

I laughed and handed her a pink dress. "I will." Someone knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's me Christine."

"Come in."

She came in with a veil and flowers. "We better hurry, Raoul is getting impatient." She laughed. "Oh, Erik is teasing him so much."

"I'm ready. You don't mind Yvonne being my flower girl do you?"

Christine shook her head, "As long as we're down in five minutes, I don't mind." she straightened the veil and exhaled. "Oh, you look so lovely, sister."

I hugged her and turned to Yvonne who'd picked out her flowers and was waiting. Christine handed me my bouquet. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

I nodded, "yes."

I heard my love playing the wedding march as I came down the stairs with Yvonne in front and Meg in back. He winked at me as I took my place. I winked back at him.

I heard Raoul visibly inhaled as he saw Meg. Her blue eyes were beaming and she saw only Raoul. I shook my head. _How did Erik know? _

Erik stood beside me as Raoul and Meg exchanged vows. Their moves were so soft, loving and tender I was in tears. Erik pulled me close and when the preacher said that Raoul would kiss his bride, I held my breath.

He lifted the veil and softly touched her face with his hand. Meg came closer, pressing her body against him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Raoul kissed her, tremulous and tender. I saw no more fear there, only love, and I had no doubt those two would make it.

If Meg could last the wedding night.


	32. 32: Meg's wedding night

Chapter thirty-two: Meg's wedding night

* * *

I hid my third yawn behind my hand. I was typically never this tired but the party had stayed until midnight and now the last two guests were finally starting to leave. Raoul pulled me close and I smiled at his nearness and warmth. "Tired Meg?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He said. "You're not used to parties this late."

The door slammed and Erik exhaled, "Finally." He turned to Christine. "And now my dear," he said pulling her close. "Shall we continue that dangerous game upstairs?"

"Erik." She protested.

"Isn't it getting a little warm in here?" Raoul asked quietly.

I laughed as Erik picked her up. "So it seems."

Erik snorted, "I hate this. As far as loving my wife is concerned, all of society hides behind that mask. I love my wife, so why do I have to hide my affections?"

"It's not proper." Raoul said.

"Why?" Erik asked.

Raoul opened his mouth, then shut it, and then opened it again. "I don't know." Raoul picked me up and I shrieked and clung to his neck. "Sorry." He said.

I laughed, "You just…. surprised me."

My laugh died when I saw how close we were. Raoul's eyes strayed to my lips and I nervously smiled. "Three words Raoul." Erik said. "Slow and easy."

He went up the stairs carrying a protesting Christine. "I can walk on my own!"

"If the good lord had intended for you to walk up stairs he wouldn't have blessed me with strong arms!" She growled and I laughed as Erik carried her towards their room.

"You know," Raoul said softly. "He's right. What is the harm in showing how much he loves Christine?"

I nodded, "I know. Her face lights up if he even looks at her. It's not like they hide it anyway."

"Indeed." Raoul said.

His tone made me look at him and I was again lost in his hazel eyes. Raoul's gaze went to my lips again and this time he didn't pull away. He leaned forward and kissed me. My hands cupped his face and I closed my eyes. It was a sweet kiss, but it definitely evoked deeper feelings in me.

"_Slow and easy." _Erik's words flashed in my mind and I suddenly realized what he meant. He was thinking about Raoul making love to me.

That caused me to break the kiss and I stared at Raoul. He studied me, but said nothing. He turned towards the stairs. My heart pounded in my chest as Raoul carried me up the stairs and across the threshold. Was I ready for this? Could I do this?

But Raoul decided for me, he set me on the ground and grabbed his nightclothes. "I'll change in another room." He said. "I'll let you change in private."

I nodded and blushed. "Thank you."

The door closed with a thump. I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer and stared at my nightgown. I closed it and looked around the room. I was so nervously confused.

I removed the veil and went down to Christine and Erik's room. I was ready to knock, but the sounds coming from the room made me stop.

"Erik," Christine laughed. "Your hands are always cold."

"And that bothers you?" his voice held a tender mirth.

"No." Her voice went saucy. "I love it."

She let out a yelp and a moan. "I noticed." Erik said. "Especially, down there." Heat filled me and I had no doubt where his hands were. She groaned and his voice grew darker. "You're mine Christine. Mine."

"Yes." She cried out. "Please. Make love to me."

Erik grunted and Christine cried out with pleasure. I laid the veil down by the door and went back to my room. Tears burned my eyes. I'd always wanted a night like theirs. Being pure, my husband coming and speaking to me in tones soft and gentle. Tender kisses, then feeling the fire and passion as we made love for the first time.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts. Raoul. "Come in." I said.

Raoul froze in the doorway and stared at me. He cleared his throat, "You… haven't changed."

I shook my head and sat down at the foot of my bed. "No."

"Is," his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Raoul," I studied my hands. "are….we going to make love tonight."

"What?" Raoul locked the door and I jumped a little. He stopped and didn't move. "No."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Meg, we don't have to." He said. "We've got years ahead of us before we come to that."

I shook my head, "Raoul, I'm scared." He came over and knelt down beside me. "I'm afraid if I don't tonight….I'll never let you anytime."

"Meg."

"Raoul," I said looking up into those hazel eyes. " In that song you and Erik collaborated on, you said this. _If I could turn the hands of time and have a chance to right my wrongs. I'd love you twice as much, hold you twice as strong. _Did you mean those words Raoul?"

"Meg."

"Did you?"

He nodded and brushed a stand out of my hair. "Yes Meg."

My voice broke slightly. "Raoul, I've had a dream of my wedding night."

"I ruined that for you." he said.

"Raoul, if we're going to make a new start, I need this." Raoul exhaled and looked down at his feet. "If, it's uncomfortable for you… we can wait."

"No." Raoul said, cupping my chin. "I do want to Meg. Honest, but I don't want you to have any regrets or us to have any bad memories."

I trembled as he pulled me up from the seat. "I can't guarantee I won't be frightened somewhat Raoul. But, I must do this."

Raoul kissed me and I felt deep stirrings in my stomach. He turned me and slowly undid the buttons holding my wedding. As the satin pooled around my ankles, I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. "Meg?"

I inhaled, "I'm fine."

I turned to Raoul who'd undone his robe and stood before me shirtless. I blushed as I took in the sight of him. He wasn't as muscular as john or Erik, his chest was smooth and taut but still the sight of him made my blood pulse.

He stepped closer, and I rested my hand on his chest, lightly tracing a pattern on his collarbone. I looked up to see his hazel eyes shinning. He gently traced my cheek, slowly moving his hands down my neck to my shoulders. I shivered as he pulled my arms out of my chemise sleeves.

His hands hesitated above my shoulders, "You all right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Raoul leaned forward and his lips touched my shoulders. A moan escaped my lips and I gripped his shoulders. Feeling my acceptance, his lips traveled up my shoulder to my throat. I trembled and gripped him tighter.

Raoul inched closer and pressed me against him. I trembled as I felt his desire pressing against my chemise. His hands pulled my chemise up and over my head. I froze. For a moment I remembered him ripping it from me and remembering his foul breath.

Raoul immediately paused, he didn't touch me. I inhaled, pushed the memory aside and stepped closer. Feeling my bare chest brush against his chest made me tremble. Raoul's hands went around my waist and he lifted me from the ground and moved towards the bed. He slowly set me down and knelt at my feet.

I opened my eyes and watched him. His eyes asked for permission as he inched my skirt up to my knees. I shivered as he untied my shoes and slowly removed my stockings.

He pressed a kiss to my leg and I trembled as his lips moved up to my knee. "You're….so…beautiful…Meg."

I looked up to the canopy as tremors shook my body. Raoul leaned over me and I whimpered quietly as I felt his weight on me. Raoul paused and his eyes searched mine. I nodded and he leaned forward and kissed me. Sensations flooded me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, anxious to feel more of him. I arched my back and raoul let out a groan of his own as our bodies met. His hands shook lightly as they caressed my sides. "Oh Raoul!"

"Meg." His hands slid my petticoats off me and I felt fear grip my heart. Raoul sensed it and he stopped instantly. I clenched my eyes shut and willed my heart to calm down. "It's all right Meg."

I opened my eyes and smiled hesitantly. I nodded.

Raoul's eyes studied what he could see of me. He reached out and gently touched my breast. They were hard and sensitive, so they reacted to his touch. I inhaled sharply and clenched the sheets in my hands. His hands removed my reaming garments and I was bare before my husband.

My entire face and body flushed at the look on his face. I whimpered and turned on my side. Raoul said nothing, but lay beside me and pressed his body against mine. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me close. I shivered as his breath tickled my curls. Raoul pressed against me unexpectedly and I gasped with pleasure. His lips went to my neck and I turned into his embrace to relish his kisses. Raoul's kisses were intoxicating and his hands were magical. I gasped for air and sat up.

"Meg?" Raoul asked softly. "Are you sure?"

I was. I wanted to feel pleasure with him. Only him. I nodded. "Yes Raoul. Please."

He pulled the covers back and I crawled underneath them, but not before I felt a little swat on my rear. I let out a shriek and spun around to see Raoul with a small smile. "Sorry." He said as he pulled his shoes off. "I couldn't resist it."

I shook my head and lay back on the sheets. I fought it. But a laugh welled up in my chest and I laughed. Raoul frowned at me, but his laugh mingled with mine. He crawled under the covers with me and I rolled into his arms as his bare legs entertwined with mine, our laughter stopped.

Raoul brushed back my hair from my eyes and searched my face, "Meg?"

I hesitated again. Did I want this? My body was asking for more, but did my head rule my hearts desire? Several moments passed before I nodded at Raoul.

He rolled atop me and waited for me to nod. I did. Raoul leaned forward and kissed me. I held him close as Raoul's lips met mine and desire flooded me. I ran my fingers back and forth across his shoulders. Raoul's tongue went to my lips and I opened my mouth and gave him entrance. I'd never been kissed like this before and I was burning. I moaned and clung to him.

Raoul's fingers entered me and my heart jumped. His fingers began to stroke me and I shivered. Our kissing grew more feverish and my breathing became faster and I was whimpering for more. Raoul withdrew his finger from my wet center and I knew what to expect. I felt Raoul positioned himself at my entrance and I surprised him and myself by wrapping my legs around his waist.

Raoul hesitated and looked into my eyes asking permission to move on. I nodded. Raoul inhaled and his finger's eagerly resumed the discovery of my chest. I gripped him tight as he kissed me again. My body was trembling and I was starting to sweat.

Then it happened. Raoul entered me. I cried out as my walls stretched to accommodate him and I gripped his shoulders tightly, panting. Raoul held me close and waited for me to adjust. I did after a few moments. I ran my hands down his back. "Make love to me Raoul."

Raoul resumed passionately kissing me and he slowly grew bolder in his moves as he sensed my body craving more of this Heaven. He bit my neck and my toes curled as I shuddered.

"Raoul, please." I begged him.

"Come Meg." He said as I closed my eyes. He moved in and out of me, going deeper within me with each movement. "Come, there's a New World to discover."

His lips closed over mine and the feelings inside me broke free. Raoul held me close, his heavy breathing and deep kisses turning me on more. I groaned as my entire body shook and I cried out as I orgasmed. I felt Raoul release in me and I gripped him tighter. Stars spun and Raoul collapsed atop me, still sheathed inside me.

Panting, I cried tears of joy as I caressed Raoul's face. He rested his head against my breast, his arm around my waist. We didn't speak for words had failed us. Raoul looked at me and I saw he had tears of his own.

"Oh Raoul." I swiped at his eyes.

He wiped my tears, "Meg, are you all right?"

I smiled, "Yes Raoul."

He exhaled, "I love you."

"I love you." I said. "You're wonderful Raoul. No one…..Could have been more kind or considerate than you."

I leaned forward and kissed him of my own accord. Our hands began to explore each other freely and we fell back on the bed throwing our fears and cautions to the wind and openly accepting the passions of the future.


	33. 33: Lessons of life

Chapter thirty-three: Lessons of life

* * *

I awoke a strong arm around my waist and a hand stroking my hair. I turned on my side and I was inches away from Raoul's face. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Morning Meggy." He said. "Breakfast is waiting."

"Morning Raoul. But I'm not hungry at the moment." I smiled and ran my finger along the dent in his chin. "Pierre called me Meggy, and I hated it."

"Oh, sorry dear."

"Don't be." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I adore it when you say it though."

Raoul kissed my face multiple times as he pulled me closer, entertaining our legs together. "Where….would you…like to go….on your honeymoon?"

I arched my back and moaned. "To bed with you."

Raoul laughed as his lips began to devour me. "Oh, we will. But where? Italy? Venice? Germany?" I pulled him close and kissed him. He groaned and flipped me so I was looking down at him. "We'll discuss that later."

* * *

I smiled at Erik as he pounded the piano. It was a wedding march he was trying to work on, but he wasn't having much success. He slammed the lid on the piano and sighed. I got up and rubbed his shoulders. "Trouble dear?"

He nodded. "Yes." I sat beside him and he exhaled and closed his eyes. "Why'd you want to marry a grumpy old man like me?"

I laughed, "Because I happen to love this outrageously handsome man." I kissed his cheek and stood up. "And our daughter will love having a distinguished father."

"Daughter?" he asked. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Mother's intuition."

Erik rubbed my stomach. "If you insist. I think you might have twins."

I snorted and tossed my head. "Impossible." A squeal caused both of us to look up as we saw Raoul walking down the stairs holding a glowing Meg. Erik stood up and walked over to the doorway and leaned against the frame. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him. As Meg and Raoul headed to the front door, I spoke. "Good morning."

Meg and Raoul spun around. I immediately noticed how untidy Raoul was. His shirt undone and his hair was a mess. Meg, well, her lips were a deep red and swollen as mine had been many times, including this morning.

Erik cleared his throat, "So, are the bags out in the carriage?" Everyone stared at him. "Come on now, I can see you two spent a great portion of the night and morning together. Charles was very noisy taking the bags out to the carriage and I also noted that you headed for the front door instead of the dining room."

Meg blushed as Raoul set her on the ground. "I guess we couldn't sneak away after all."

"Don't worry." Erik said stepping forward and kissing Meg's cheek. "Chrissy and I can afford for you two to take a trip for three months."

"What?" Meg gasped. "Christine will be five months pregnant."

I rubbed my stomach. "Six actually."

"So you two go ahead and run off." He arched a brow. "Where's the note?"

"Upstairs." Raoul cleared his throat, "We'd hoped you two were still in bed."

"Not today." Erik said. "I'm working."

"On Don Juan?" Raoul teased. "You've been working on that for a year now!"

"Actually," Erik said. "It happens to be about two men, two girls and 1 choice for each to make. One, the chance to live. One the chance to love. One the chance to grow up. The other a chance to dream the impossible dream."

"Who's it based on this time?" I asked Erik.

"Based on?" he frowned.

"Typically, you base it on someone you know." I said. "None of us had those experiences."

"Didn't we?" he asked pulling me close. "Christine, you gave me the chance to love again. Without you, I'd probably still be underground hating my parents and never knowing what love would feel like." He touched my stomach. "Nor would I know what love would create."

"Live." I said quietly. "My chance to live. If it weren't for you and Raoul, especially you. I'd probably be dead at Bartlett's hand." Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry I-I was so stupid."

Erik kissed me and pulled me into a hug. "Shh, I'm holding you know aren't I? That's what counts."

"I should be offended about the chance to grow up." Raoul said. "But I admit, I was acting pretty stupid. Wasting father's money, refusing to accept that Christine loved you," he turned to Meg and squeezed her hand. "taking my anger out on her."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Erik's right, how he sees through people so clearly I don't know." Erik stiffened and I smirked. "But, I always gave up, I never fought for the dream. Like, when we found out our marriage was a farce, I didn't want Raoul to marry me out of duty. I wanted love. Then, when the time came, I just, hid and I thought I could last night." She blushed. "But, I confess, I heard you two last night." I grew red. "And, I realized that Raoul and I did have a chance to have a happy marriage. So, I had to do the impossible, forgive and forget the past and move on." she smiled uneasily. "I did last night," she turned to Raoul and smiled. "Now I'm so happy."

Raoul caressed her face and kissed her lips tenderly. Erik cleared his throat, "well, don't keep the carriage waiting." He said. "Go on, you two. Send us a postcard from where ever it is you two are going."

A knock on the door caused us to stop. Erik frowned and opened the door and I was shocked to see two policemen standing there. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we have a warrant for a Christine de Chagney's arrest."

I stared at them in shock. I stepped beside Erik and gripped his arm. Erik scowled and the men took a step back. "What charges?"

"Attempted murder."

"To whom?"

"A Gerald Bartlett."

Erik laughed, "Ha! Tell Mr. Bartlett, I will see him in court."

"Mrs. Chagney goes with us."

The officer made a stupid mistake of grabbing my arm. Erik grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. Touch my wife, and you'll be a dead man."

"Erik," I said. "Put him down." Erik complied. He simply released the officer who fell to the ground with a thud. I shook my head and helped him up. "I'm terribly sorry. My husband is extremely-

Erik pulled me back against him. "Possessive." He grabbed the warrant and ripped it. "Come back when the date for the trial has been set."

He slammed the door in their face and I stared at him in shock. "Erik, they're the law."

"Bah! The law should know better than to lay a hand on my wife."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Aren't we possessive?"

He kissed me. "Very."


	34. 34: The trial

Chapter thirty-four: The trial

* * *

Erik's hand gripped mine under the table as the charges were read to me. It had been a week when the case was finally brought to trial. Meg and Raoul had postponed their honeymoon and had retired to his room officially for the week. "Mrs. Christine de Chagney." The judge said tiredly. "You are charged with attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." I said.

"Your honor, members of the jury," Mr. Robinson, Bartlett's attorney spoke. "The prosecution intends to prove without a measure of doubt that this woman, cold bloodily in a fit of anger did attempt to kill Mr. Bartlett."

"Just a moment, Mrs. Chagney I see no sign of your counsel."

"No your honor," Erik stood up, "that is because I will be defending my wife myself."

Whispers in the court grew and the judge pounded his gavel. "It's your wife's head on the block. Carry on."

"Your honor." Erik said. "I assure you, that my wife has agreed to my defending her and as her husband I made a vow to protect her and I intend to do so. I'm adequately prepared and unless you or Mr. Robinson have objections, speak so."

Both men stared at Erik in shock before shaking their heads. "So let us begin." The judge said. "The chair calls Gerald Butler to the stand."

Erik sat on the edge of the table and held some papers. Gerald's cold eyes glared at me and he smirked triumphantly at Erik. The prosecutor, Mr. Robinson asked for his account and Gerald was cruel a vicious in stretching the truth.

"My men found Mrs. Chagney lurking around on my property. So naturally they brought her to me."

"I see. What happened?"

"Well," he smirked. "Mrs. Chagney used to be my whore."

My face went red as the whole room gasped in horror.

"Objection!" Erik shouted as he jumped. "I demand that be stricken from the record for I alone took my wife's virginity and no one else. This is a clear attempt to smear my wife's good name."

"Sustained." The judge said. "Choose your words carefully."

He dipped his head and rubbed his patched eye. "I mean, we were quite involved together. I owned her."

Erik growled and I squeezed his hand. "Easy." I said quietly.

"How so?"

"Her father sold her." he said triumphantly. "He owed me 10,000 francs. He couldn't pay, so he gave her to me in servitude. As you all know, legally she was mine."

"True." Mr. Robinson said. "Tell me, how did she get to be in the possession of Erik Chagney?"

"Erik?" he laughed. "That monster, I don't know."

Erik snapped an ink pen in his hand and the ink gushed over his hand. But he didn't get angry and I was proud of him. "Objection." He said. "Name calling is not acceptable."

"Sustained. Kindly refrain from insulting the prosecutor."

He nodded. "Well, Raoul de Chagney, paid me almost 3,000 francs to make love to her that night." I flushed red. He was making me come across as a whore. "Erik, came to get his brother and I we went to Christine's quarters. We found her, bleeding, bruised and properly ravished." I buried my face in my hands. "Well, Erik struck me and insisted on taking her to the doctor. I had no objections whatsoever. But I found her at the Chagney's, all dolled up as if she were their own daughter. I went to reclaim my property and she fell against the mirror and fell through it."

His scowl darkened. "And Erik, did something to her. I saw her head bleeding and I could have sworn she was dead. She had no pulse and her heart wasn't beating. Erik tricked me into signing her papers over to him."

"How come?"

"He claimed he wanted to bury her." he shrugged. "I'm a reasonable man. So I signed the papers. No sooner had he given me the money did she sit up and retch all over his shoes."

"Sorry about that love." I whispered to Erik. He squeezed my hand and fingered my wedding ring.

"So, he unfairly cheated you out of your property?"

"Yes."

"So, what happened in the tower?"

"Well," he smirked. "Thing's got quite…. cozy for a while. Then she just snapped! Started shrieking, crying, hysterically. She stabbed me in the neck with her hat pin, I looked up and that's when she stabbed me in the eye!" For good effect he flipped off his patch, revealing a black hole where his eye used to be. Women screamed and men groaned. He flipped the patch over his eye, "How am I to live now?"

Mr. Robinson turned to the judge. "No further questions."

The judge looked at Erik who shook his head. "No questions at the moment."

"The chair calls Mrs. Christine de Chagney."

My heart was pounding as I swore to tell the truth and Erik approached me. "Now, Mrs. Chagney." I frowned at him. "Will you tell the court your side of the story?"

"Yes Erik." The courtroom laughed. "Well, we were there trying to rescue a friend. I was watching in the woods when three men grabbed me from behind, and dragged me upstairs."

"Will you please tell the court of your condition at that time?"

I nodded, "I was two months pregnant, with my husbands child." The court murmured quietly as I continued. "I was thrown to the floor and locked in the room I used to reside in. there was nothing to defend myself with except a chair." my gaze grew dark as I remembered the moment. "He came up, smelling of drink and began removing his coat and drink. He bragged about cutting Erik's face." tears filled my eyes. "He asked me how I could love my husband after he shredded his face."

"Objection! She is clearly trying to smear his face."

I placed my hand on the nearby bible, "I swear that Mr. Bartlett admitted to shredding my husbands face!"

Everyone stared at me. The judge studied me for a moment before turning to Mr. Robinson. "Denied. Continue."

I kept my hand on the bible as I spoke. "I admit I was furious for my husband is a gentle, kind, loving, tender and misunderstood man by many men." Erik blinked back tears. "I love my husband very dearly and if he died, I wouldn't want to go on living anymore."

"Please," the judge said. "Stick to the fact."

"Yes your honor, but you will see that it is a fact and will have a great bearing on this trial." I cleared my throat. "Well, I took the chair and hit him in the arm! I broke his left arm; he used his right hand and ripped my bodice off me! He was furious and I fought him!" my voice grew louder with emotions and I felt my eyes grow bigger. "He grabbed me by the throat, pushed me on to the floor and got ontop of me. I tried to get him off me, but couldn't. I turned my head and remember my hatpin I was wearing. I took it off and stabbed him in the neck. I then stabbed him in the eye. He got off me and went downstairs." Erik squeezed my hand and I inhaled. "I-I was able to grab a knife he kept in his right boot and I shredded the bed sheets and used them to lower myself out of the window."

"And were you able to escape?"

"Several of his men gave chase, but I did escape. At great cost, for I almost miscarried and would have lost my baby."

"Tell me," Erik said. "How Mr. Bartlett treated you in his ownership? Was he kind and gentle towards you?"

I shook my head, "No. He took pleasure in hitting me and undressing me." I dropped my gaze but kept my hand on the bible. "He'd pick dresses that I consider immodest and force me to wear them. If I refused, he dressed me himself." By now all the women in the courtroom were outraged. "He'd forcibly kiss me and touch me against my protests."

"Now," Erik said. "He claimed that Raoul de Chagney had abused and ravished you. Would you be so kind as to straighten this out?"

I nodded, "Raoul, did pay for me," everyone gasped. "But only because he wanted to talk to me. He….was very smitten with me and I admit I was, temporarily attracted to him. We talked and Mr. Chagney didn't make love to me. I swear it."

"Kindly explain the blood that Mr. Bartlett mentioned."

"Well, my husband is in the theatre business and he taught Raoul a few tricks like how to make temporary bruises also how to cut people without leaving scars."

"Tell the court what happened when rm. Bartlett returned to claim you."

"He threatened me and I refused to go with him. He threw me against a mirror and I fell back through it. It was a special mirror by my husband fortunately the glass didn't break." I frowned. "The last thing I remember was you giving me a shot before I passed out. Incidentally, Erik, what was that?"

Erik put his hand on the bible, "An invention of my own including a plant known as the scorpions thorn. It's a rare plant and it has the ability to paralyze a small animal temporarily. However the poison does wear off quickly. I had a vial of fake blood on me so I doused Christine's hair with it."

"So when I awoke, I officially belonged to my husband."

I thought I saw the judge smirk, but I wasn't sure. Erik squeezed my hand and drew back and turned to Mr. Robinson. "No further questions."

Mr. Robinson stood up and walked close to me. "Interesting theory, Mrs. Chagney." He drew a handkerchief from his pocket. "Do you recognize this?"

I nodded. "It's mine."

"Be sure."

"I'm sure."

"Really? Because we found this handkerchief in the tower which you described as your room, on the bed, in the sheets."

I frowned, "I wasn't wrestled on the bed and I'm sure if you check the testimony you'll note I said on the floor."

"Tell me this Mrs. Chagney?" he smirked. "How is it a woman in your position finds yourself the center of attention with three men. Mr. Bartlett desires you; Raoul and Erik Chagney desire you. Wouldn't you say that you enjoy making men chase after you?"

"Objection!" Erik shouted.

"Denied!" the judge, said.

I held my head straight. "I never encouraged Mr. Bartlett. I was being courted by Raoul. Erik, you see was estranged from his family and I was trying to repair his relationship. We argued, screamed, cried, sang and made up for the most of our courtship. I almost married Raoul because I didn't want to hurt him. But when I got to the altar I couldn't say I do because I realized I loved Erik way more than I would ever love any man."

Mr. Robinson had the audacity to continue on the subject. "There were rumors that you were pregnant when you married your husband. Are they true?"

I glanced at Erik as he jumped up again. "Objection. Defamation of character!"

"Sustained."

I cleared my throat, "If you're inquiring if my husband took my virginity over Bartlett, I assure you I am carrying my husband's child."

Robinson glowered, "Thanks."

"Mind your tongue." Erik warned him.

I smiled and shook my head at him. "He's fine."

"Tell me, does your husband have a temper?"

I knew what he was doing, trying to turn Erik into a monster. But I had to answer him. "Yes. He's very passionate about things."

"Possessive?"

"Yes, but most husbands are about their wives." I leaned forward. "I was the only woman my husband kissed and I was the only woman he made love to. I was the only woman to give him love. So if you ask if he's possessive? Yes he is!" I smiled at him. "I am his greatest treasure, according to him And I happen to love that characteristic about him."

"Has he ever struck you?"

"Never!" I said. "He's never laid a hand on me in anger!"

"Be sure!"

I tossed my head, "I'm sure!"

"You claim Mr. Bartlett made advances to you, right?" I nodded. "Did your husband make any advances towards you during your courtship?"

"Objection!" Erik shouted. "Mr. Bartlett is on trial here. My wife and our relationship has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, your honor." Robinson said. "I'm trying to see if there was anything that would psychologically draw her to my client."

"Your client is scum!" I said. Everyone gasped at my choice of words. "He was horrible, abusive and if he lays one finger on me my flesh crawls! I endured his disgusting touch, starvation and his threats of rape for days! There is nothing that would attract him to me! Damn you for even thinking that there's any comparison between Erik and him! I would rather kill myself than have to submit myself to his brutality again!"

"Mrs. de Chagney," the judge said. "Compose yourself."

I inhaled and fought to get my breathing under control. Spots blurred before my eyes and I felt Erik's hands on my shoulders. "Christine?" he shook me and pulled me up from the chair. "Breathe." I obeyed shakily as buzzing filled my ears. "Christine?"

Suddenly, a hand struck my face, hard! I screamed as my face stung in pain. I looked up to see Bartlett and I realized he'd struck me. Erik's arms picked me up and he set me in a chair. Erik gripped Bartlett by the throat, pulling him up from the ground. I sat up and stared as Erik drew back his arm and belted Bartlett in the jaw!

I heard a crack and I knew Erik had broken it. I stood up and managed to grab Erik's arm before he hit him again. "Erik!"

He released Bartlett who fell choking on his blood. Erik turned and picked me up and set me on the desk. "Christine?" he gently touched my cheek and I winced. Erik took off his coat and ripped the sleeve off it.

"Erik." I protested.

"Shh," he said as he dipped it in a pitcher of ice water and placed it on my face. I hissed, the water was so cold. "I'm sorry."

I took his hand and saw the he'd broken the skin on it. "Erik, your hand."

He shrugged it off, "Christine."

When I ran my finger over his knuckle he winced. I gasped as I ran my finger over his knuckles. "Erik!" I cried. "You broke them!"

Suddenly, Erik's mask was ripped off his face! He spun around as Bartlett threw the mask to the ground, shattering it! Everyone screamed at the sight of his face. I jumped up holding onto his neck and pressed my cheek against his face.

"Order!" the judge bellowed. "Order in the court." The cries settled down but I refused to release Erik. "Mrs. Chagney."

I shook my head, "No. I will not expose my husband to the cruelty of this world! My husband gives this world beautiful music and what does he get? Cries of horror! Damn every person in the room who can't look at the beauty underneath. It's not every day a man can write an operetta and their first one be a success."

"That's what I was going to ask." The judge said. "It just dawned on me. Is your husband by any chance the Erik who wrote phantom of the opera?"

"Yes, he is." I said. "I played opposite him opening night."

"I thought so." He said. "It took a little while. I apologize." He turned to Bartlett then me. "Typically, I don't allow violence to go unpunished. But I don't approve of any man striking a woman, especially a pregnant woman. So I'm going to let it go unpunished."

"I- knw I'd get…no jstice." Bartlett slurred holding his jaw. "The rich…lwys get away wit crime." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Erik stood and moved protectively in front of me. "Horrble mnster." His hand shook. "Never did nottin to you. Why my whore?" I noticed Raoul creeping up behind Bartlett, who yelled as best he could with his broken jaw. "nvr had no woman like er and you take er! Well, no ons gonna ave er!"

Raoul jumped him from behind and the gun went off just as Erik lunged at him! There was a loud thud as all three bodies hit the floor.


	35. 35: Come what may

Chapter thirty-five: Come what may

* * *

The gun went off twice before it went flying towards me. I grabbed it and placed it on the table beside me. I glanced at the floor to see Erik throw Bartlett away. Two fellow officers grabbed Bartlett.

"I hearby declare Christine de Chagney to be innocent and condemn Gerald Bartlett to death for multiple offenses. Including attempted rape, attempted murder, kidnapping, and harming other individuals." The judge slammed the gavel. "Case dismissed."

"Raoul?" Erik said. He turned to me. "He's been shot!"

"Raoul!" Meg screamed as she jumped up out of her seat.

"Christine, restrain her!" Erik said.

"Let me go!" Meg said as I caught her around the waist. "Please!" she turned to me tears in her eyes. "He's my husband."

The pleading look in her eyes made me release her. If it had been Erik on the floor, I would have wanted to be beside him. She knelt by Raoul and cradled his head in her lap. "Raoul?" she sniffled and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Christine." Erik growled as he ripped Raoul's shirt away to reveal that Raoul had been shot in the chest.

"Settle this later." I said looking at Erik. "Will he be all right?"

Erik looked at me and I saw he was extremely worried. "I don't know Christine. I honestly don't know."

* * *

I paced the hospital floor frightened beyond all belief. Erik and the doctors had been working on my love for several hours now. Christine had been praying on and off. She was frightened and what hurt me was wondering if my husband was alive or not.

"Meg, please sit down." Christine begged.

I shook my head and paced up and down the hall. "Christine?"

Christine jumped up and ran to Erik. I held my breath awaiting his words that revealed his fate.

Erik kissed Christine on the forehead before walking over to me. His hands hovered around my waist, but he didn't touch me. "He's all right Meg. We almost lost him several times, but I'm sure he'll pull through."

I exhaled and tears filled my eyes. Erik picked me up and set me in a chair as I cried tears of relief. I was crying so much I hadn't noticed Erik had rolled up my sleeve until the needle stabbed my arm.

"Relax." Was the last word I heard before I passed out.

* * *

I shook my head, "you drugged her."

"Sir? Is this the lady?"

"Yes. Take her now." Two men carried a stretcher and placed Meg on it. "Inside the room with Raoul de Chagney. This is his wife, treat her gently."

They nodded, "yes sir."

"I arranged to have her sleep with Raoul. He should wake up later and find his beautiful wife sleeping right beside him."

"You're wonderful."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. He yawned, "sweetheart, I'm all bloody."

I ignored him inhaled. He did smell of blood faintly, but I still smelled his spicy masculine scent. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I shook my head, "I love you until my heart stops beating."

"I'll love you long_ after _my heart stops beating."

I groaned and searched my brain. "I'll love you so much words can't tell how much I love you."

"Christine, I'll love you even when all the stars fall from sky and the sun and moon have long since died away. I'll love you long after all the waters in the world have dried up and all the land is merely grains of sand."

"I surrender."

Erik picked me up and carried me out of the hospital. "I arranged for a hot bath and a suite in the hotel across the street."

"Thank you."

Erik was silent as he carried me up the stair to our room. He set me down, tipped the bellboy and closed the door. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped down to my undergarments for sleeping. I could hear Erik in the tub and I could just invision him in the tub.

I removed my remaining clothes and I walked into the bathroom. Erik stopped scrubbing himself and stared at me. "Yes?"

I didn't speak. Erik hadn't made love to me since I had almost miscarried. He'd given me pleasure with his hands, but it wasn't the same. I walked over to him, fortunately for me the tub was large and I slid in beside him.

Erik groaned and I knew he wanted me. "Christine?" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I exhaled and closed my eyes. "Christine." Erik said. "I'm tired."

"I know." I said. "Just hold me. Please."

Erik's strong arms went around my waist and he pulled me close. Tears leaked out of my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I pressed my face against his damp chest, pressing a kiss to it.

"Christine." He said. "I'm tired and my hands are somewhat bloody."

I opened my eyes and gripped his hand bearing the wedding band. I wiped away a faint trace of blood on his finger. "I love your hands Erik. Did you know that?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you know why?" he shook his head again. "They're beautiful, strong, talented and passionate hands." I turned slightly, wrapping my leg around his so I could caress his deformity. "But most of all, they hold the ability of passion. Your hands hold the ability to make my body ravenous with desire."

I kissed him and Erik's tongue slid in my mouth. Tender at first then our kisses grew more frantic and dangerous. Erik shifted in the water and he gripped my hips and pressed me to him. I moaned as he positioned me under him. I gasped as his fingers entered me.

I wrenched my head back and stared at the darkness in his eyes. "Erik!"

"You started this game," he said. "Now finish it!"

Everything was happening so quickly. My body was already responding to him so fast. Erik, his eyes were on fire. He gripped me and pulled me out of the tub. My heart pounded in my throat and I gripped my legs around his waist. He groaned as my wet legs slid up and down his slippery, muscular body, I couldn't get a firm enough grip. Erik placed me on a towel on the counter and his hands forced my legs apart. I gasped at the way he suddenly wanted me. Primal, almost savage, but my heart was thrilled.

"Erik," I cried out as his fingers entered me and attacked my core. "Oh God!"

"Stop talking!" he thundered. "Look at me!" I almost fainted in shock at the look on his face. I saw many things on his face. Want, hate, fear, passion, desire and love. "I want you Christine."

His lips attacked me and his free hand groped my breast. Suddenly, I was on my stomach and his hands continued manipulating me. The cool countertop pressed into my stomach. I gripped the counter tightly as he leaned over me.

"I want to feel you inside me, temptress." His voice dark with passion.

"Er," he slammed into me hard and sudden. I felt him biting my neck as I screamed. "iikkk! Oh God!"

He didn't hear me. Erik wanted me as much as I wanted him and I believe the stress of the day had caused him to react in such a violent manner. But the stress also affected me and I wanted him to take me in any way he would think of.

His fingers gripped my hips, digging into them. Erik's teeth gripped my neck as he thrust in and out of me. His fingers traveled up and down my back, working their magic. Our pace grew faster until we climaxed. His seed surged in me and I panted, resting my head on the cool counter.

Erik collapsed atop me, his heavy breathing sending my curls around my face in a loose wind. Our damp arms and legs were in a tangle. Erik exited me and turned me on my back. I saw tears in his eyes as he brushed my hair from my face. He crushed me to his chest as if he feared that I was going to melt into thin air.

"Oh my love," he breathed. "Forgive me." My breathing slowly returned to normal and I gripped my husband tightly as I tried to figure out what he was apologizing for. Only once I shifted did I realize how sore I was. My insides ached. Erik touched my neck and I felt something wet slid under his touch. My instinct told me it was blood. I gripped his face and stared into those watery eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I-I just….lost control."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Erik, you didn't hurt me, honest."

"Don't lie Christine! I know that I hurt you. Practically raped my own wife."

I slapped him; he stared at me as he clutched his cheek. "You didn't rape me Erik! I wanted it!" heat filled me and I blushed. "Oh, maybe Bartlett was right. I am a whore when it comes to you."

"Christine!" Outrage was in his voice.

"Erik!" I said with tears in my eyes. "I did just want to hold you, but then," I sniffled. "I wanted you to make love to me."

He stared at me. "Christine."

"You haven't made love to me since my accident." I said. "And, I, after everything, I needed you Erik. I needed to feel you."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. I'm sore, but I'm not hurt." I kissed his cheek. "Erik, we both acted out of need and I needed you so much. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Erik then confessed. "I wanted you too Christine. I just fought it hard."

"Don't do that again Erik. Don't ever hold back your passion for me." I said. "Swear it."

"I swear."

"And I swear, I'll tell you when I want you to make love to me."

He kissed me and I felt the passion bloom between us again. Erik broke the kiss and stepped back with a loud exhale. "Not now." He said. "You're pretty sore."

"You're just scared."

"When it comes to the health of my wife and baby I am!" his eyes widened. "The baby!"

"Erik, stop giving yourself gray hair before its time!" I said gently rubbing my stomach. "I'm sure we didn't hurt the baby."

"You! You're carrying it, I'm the one who-

"Created it." I said cutting him off. "Besides, you didn't hear me protesting did you? I like it rough. We'll have to do something like that again a few weeks after I have the baby." I hopped off the counter and walked back over to the tub. "Join me?"

Erik stared at me. He walked over to me and gently lifted and lowered me over the high wall into the water. He crawled in behind me and I turned slightly so I could rest my head against his chest.

"You're a temptress." He said. "I can't resist you."

"You're a devil." I said lightly tracing his chest. "You always lead me astray."

"You will destroy me." he said.

I smiled, "I plan to. I plan to drag you to the depths of this tub in pleasure."

Erik laughed at my expression. We kissed and all the tension and trauma from the day evaporated into the water.


	36. 36: Making love

Chapter thirty-six: Making love

* * *

"Meg?"

I sat up and looked at my husband. Raoul's hazel eyes were open and he smiled at me. "You look so beautiful."

"Oh Raoul." I knelt beside him on the bed. "I was so worried."

Raoul's fingers traced my throat, "I'm fine Meg. I'm not going anywhere." I closed my eyes and leaned closer as my husband's fingers gave me pleasure. "Meg."

"Raoul." His lips met mine and I moaned and surrendered. Raoul and I couldn't make love, but I still felt his hands caressing me. He broke the kiss and pressed a kiss to my throat. His lips traveled downwards and my breath hitched. "Raoul." I whimpered.

The door opened and I sat up. Raoul cursed, or so I believe, in another language. "Good morning Meg." It was Erik, with Christine, her clothes properly rumpled and her lips thoroughly red. She smiled and winked at me. She was always giddy after she and Erik made love. They must have had a ball last night, or this morning. "Let's see how my younger brother is." Erik said rumpling Raoul's hair. Raoul growled and kicked Erik in the leg. Erik laughed. "Well, I guess that answers that question." His tone narrowed. "Try that again and I'll shave you bald."

I sat beside Raoul and squeezed his hand. "He's the doctor."

"I demand to see a professional!" he said.

"Considering I'm always saving your life I'm a professional doctor when it comes to you!" Erik said. "No bleeding, that's good. You're to stay here for a week under surveillance."

Raoul and I groaned at the same time. "No fair!" Raoul said.

"Never fear, you won't suffer alone. Christine and I won't sleep in the same bed for that time."

"What!" Christine shrieked before blushing.

Erik laughed and hugged her. "I'm teasing dearest." She groaned and punched him. He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I love a spicy wife."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Will you two stop that?"

"When you stop looking at Meg like that!"

"Like what?" Raoul said looking at me. He studied me and I saw his eyes fill with pleasure and heat filled my checks.

"Like that!" Erik said. "But since that's virtually impossible, I'll continue."

* * *

Therefore, Erik did, for the entire week. It was torture watching Erik and Christine embrace, kiss and seeing them come in the room, so blatantly obvious that they'd spent a small portion of the day or afternoon making love. Raoul hated every minute of it.

As time went by, I wondered if it was possible if I was pregnant. Raoul and I had been very intimate the week before Christine's trial, and not to mention when he'd first made love to me.

But, my world was shattered that day. The doctor announced I'd never bear children. My heart was broken. I didn't stay to listen to what he had to say about my condition. I ran out of the room and around a corner, smacking into Erik.

"Meg?" I pushed past him, but he gripped me and spun me around. His eyes pierced my soul and I trembled at the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" his voice was soft yet demanding. I whimpered and tried to pull away, Erik pushed me out some doors and I found myself on a balcony with him. "Explain."

I shook my head. "I don't have to answer to you."

"No, but since I saved your dear husband's life I'm entitled to some explanation. Now explain."

Tears burned my eyes and I looked down. "I-I'm barren."

My heart broke and I sobbed hard. Erik sat beside me on the ground and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Oh Meg." He said quietly. "I'm sorry. I could examine you if you wish."

"No."

"But they could be wrong."

I shook my head. "Why else would I not be carrying his child by now?"

He patted my shoulder. "Maybe, you need a little time."

I cried, "I'm a failure. Why did I marry Raoul?"

"Because you love him," Erik said. "And he loves you."

I nodded, "He deserves a lovely, accomplished, educated woman who would bear him children."

"Meg," Erik said. "I watched Raoul court many girls, including Christine and I was only slightly worried because I knew he wasn't serious. But he is serious about you Meg."

"I'm plain, awkward and I can't even read well!"

"You know what Raoul said to me once? He said you were the most beautiful, exciting woman in the world."

I stared at him. "Me?" I shook my head. "No. I'm not. I know better."

"Meg, you an attractive girl, and I give you my word on that as your brother-in-law. I swear." He squeezed my shoulder. "Raoul had his chance with many girls, including a princess from India. But he chose you, so that alone tells you that he wants you, pregnant or not."

"How am I going to be able to tell him?" I asked. "I can't."

"You will Meg. You will."

* * *

A month passed and Raoul was back in his spirits. He wanted to make love to me, I could see that. I stalled him pretty well, but I was running out of time. He was going to want me and how could I tell him that I was barren and he needn't bother to make love to me anymore.

Then it happened one day.

Raoul was sitting next to me in our room, helping me with my reading. I was reading Romeo and Juliet; the part where they first met. Raoul was reading Romeo's part and I felt him edge closer and he let out a contended groan. "Raoul," I turned towards him, worried. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

He nodded and caressed my face, "You Meg."

I stammered as his hands pushed my skirts up and caressed my leg, "But, but your injury." His hands slid higher. "We, we can't."

"We can." He said pulling my dress over my head. He must have loosened it when I wasn't paying attention.

I gasped as Raoul pulled his shirt over his head and rolled me onto my side. "Raoul?"

"Meg." He kissed my neck. "I love you so Meg."

I pushed him away, "no Raoul."

He frowned and looked at me, "Meg what's wrong dearest?"

I inhaled and sat up, "I wasn't feeling well when you were in the hospital, so I had a doctor examine me. I thought I was pregnant."

Raoul gripped my shoulders and finished for me, "But…..you weren't?"

I shook my head. "Bad case of nerves."

"Did he say something else?" I nodded. "What is it Meg?" I whimpered and covered my face. Raoul's arms gripped my arms and turned me around terror on his face. "For God's sake Meg! Tell me! What is it? Are you ill?"

"No!" I cried out. "Nothing like that."

"Stop scaring me." he said. "Tell me!"

"I-I can't conceive Raoul." I couldn't look him in the face. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

I buried my face in my hands. "If you want another woman who will provide you with an heir, I understand."

"Another woman?" He sounded shocked.

"I'd understand. It's important for a man of your position to have an heir."

"An heir?" His voice was dark, cold and disbelieving. "An heir? I'll give you an heir."

Raoul grabbed me and pulled me off the couch. "Raoul?"

"An heir." He practically spat. "Damn you Meg." He pushed my back against the wall. "When the hell," he shouted in my face as he pulled my undergarments off me. "are you going to stop trying to leave me?"

"What? I'm doing this because I care for you."

Raoul had pulled his clothes and he gripped me by my face and forced me to look at him. He entered me and my body felt like it'd been ripped in two for he'd entered me hard. I couldn't hold him for his hand held my arms behind my back. I couldn't understand him!

"Raoul I don't understand,"

"Understand this!" he said, thrusting into me. I cried out as he tore into me. "I love you….barren or not! Rich or poor….beautiful or ugly! I love you!" he shouted at me as I cried out for release. "I want you….always. Only you! It'll always be you."

"Please!" I sobbed. "Raoul, please." My heart and body throbbed. Raoul bit my lip and thrust into me. Raoul let out a roar that mingled with my cry as he released his seed in me! He leaned me against the wall and I cried as he kissed me, multiple times. "But," I tried to evade his lips. "you don't…understand."

"No." Raoul pressed me against the wall. "You don't understand! You are the only heavenly treasure I'll ever possess." He stared deeply into my eyes. "And I'll be damned if I'll lose it. Ever!"

"But, we can't bear a child! Why bother making love to me?" I shouted at him.

"The answer is in the word itself." He kissed me. "I'm making love to you." he finally released my hands and I gripped his shoulders as he thrust into me. "We're making love, not children now."

"Don't you want children?"

"Meg," he said seriously. "I'm sorry that you're not able to bear our children. But Meg there are dozens of children like Yvonne. We'll find ours one day. Make no mistake."

I started crying harder. "What…did I do…to deserve a man like you?"

"Nothing." He said as he pressed me close to him. "Except give me your love in return." Someone knocked at the door. I pushed Raoul away and he flattened me against the wall. "Go away!" he thundered.

"Raoul, Meg?" It was Erik.

"Erik, I'm making love to my wife at the moment," I gasped in embarrassment. "So I'll thank you to leave us alone!"

"Raoul." I hissed.

Erik laughed heartily, "I am so sorry, by all means continue. I'll leave instructions that the other carriage be waiting for you in an hour."

"Thank you." he said kissing me.

I gasped as he grew within me. "Raoul. What's….the carriage?"

"Christmas shopping." He grunted. "Now shut up and love me back!"

An hour later, I was in the carriage, driving through one of the darker parts of Paris. The sound of a baby crying caused me to look out the window. "Oh Meg." Raoul squeezed my shoulder. "We'll have children, believe me."

"Raoul, stop the carriage." I said.

He frowned. "Meg?"

"Something's wrong."

"Meg."

"Raoul! Please!" clear down to my soul I knew something was wrong.

"Edward! Stop!" The carriage stopped and I jumped out. I heard a baby cry opposite the street and I headed there. "Meg?" Raoul ran up behind me and gripped my arm. "What is it?"

I didn't answer him. I walked past a rubbish bin as I heard a baby cry. I jerked my head and I saw a baby in a pile of garbage! "Oh my lord!" I said moving towards the baby.

"Meg." Raoul said gripping me. "Wait."

"But Raoul."

He pulled off his coat. "If the baby's contagious, I'd rather I catch it than you!"

"Hey you!" a woman screeched. "Whatcha doing?"

Raoul wrapped the baby in his coat and pulled me close. "Rescuing this baby."

"That's my child!" she shouted.

I gagged. She smelled of spirits. "So you leave it to freeze in this weather?" Raoul shouted.

"She's my bastard and I'll do with it as I please!" She reached for the baby.

"Raoul don't!" I begged. "Please!"

Raoul pulled the baby from her reaching arms. "No Madame. When you cast this child in the cold and garbage…you lost all ties to her." He turned to me and gripped my arm and moved towards the carriage. "Come Meg."

"I'll get you!" she screeched. "See if I don't."

Raoul pulled out a card from his pocket and dropped it on the ground. "Here's the address of my lawyer if you can read it! You will lose that Madame I assure you!"

I got into the carriage and sat next to him. I touched the baby's forehead, finding it cold. "Oh Raoul."

He handed me the baby and began closing the carriage windows. "Hospital Edward! Fast!" he turned to me and stared at me. "How did you know Meg?"

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. "I don't know. I don't know."


	37. 37: Lorelei:

Chapter thirty-seven: Lorelei

Raoul rubbed my shoulders as we waited for the doctor. Finally, he came out holding the baby. "She's fine." He said. "She's cold and hungry. I fed her and here she is."

I reached for the baby, "Thank God."

"Is she yours?"

Raoul shook his head. "No. We found her abandoned in the streets."

"Oh," he said. "I wish more people like you had the kindness and compassion."

Raoul cleared his throat, "Could I get you sign an affidavit stating that child had been neglected? I'm considering adopting her."

The doctor's brows rose and I stared at Raoul. "What? But Raoul?"

He smirked and kissed me. "Merry Christmas darling."

"Oh, Raoul!"

The doctor nodded. "I'll be glad to. No person deserves to keep a baby if they treat them like that." He turned to me. "Make sure you feed her every few hours and bring her back if something goes wrong."

I nodded. "I will doctor. Thank you." Raoul nudged me towards the door after paying the doctor handsomely. I cooed and kissed her cheek. "She's sweet."

Raoul squeezed my shoulder, "Isn't she? What do you want to call her?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Lorelei?" he suggested.

I smiled. "Yes! I like that name!"

He laughed, "And Erik and Christine argue about naming babies!"

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces."

Raoul swooped me up, "Me either." We headed to the store Erik and Christine had been talking about. No sooner had our carriage pulled up, did we see them exiting the store. "Hey!" Raoul said.

"Well," Erik rumbled. "You two finally got out of bed!"

Raoul snorted and helped me out of the carriage. "Well we decided that we make babies faster than you two." I held Lorelei close and smiled as their faces grew shocked. Lorelei squealed and I ran my finger along her hand. Yvonne dropped her fur muff and stared at us.

"What?" Christine said.

"Merry Christmas." Raoul said. "Meet your niece, Lorelei."

Christine stammered and touched her stomach. "How?"

Raoul gripped me close, "She was abandoned in a garbage bin, and Meg found her. We're adopting her."

"On my word." Erik said. "What a shock."

"Is the baby all right?" Christine asked.

"Yes." I said. "She was cold and hungry, but the doctor said she'd be all right."

Tears filled Christine's eyes. "I have to wait a few months before I hold my baby in my arms."

Erik kissed her cheek, "Babies."

"I'm not having two Erik no matter what you say!"

"Want to bet?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Good! If I'm right, we'll have ten children."

Everyone gasped and stared at Erik who had the nerve to laugh. "If I'm right," Christine said. "We'll have four."

Erik kissed her and smirked, "You're on."

She kissed him back, "Same here!"

I put Lorelei to bed in a crib Raoul had gotten out of the attic, which had belonged to him. It was a dark brown with rich green covers. I rocked Lorelei for a moment before walking downstairs.

I heard Raoul let out a yell from the library and went to the library. He cursed and hit the desk hard. "Raoul?" I asked pushing the door open.

"Wait!" He shouted. I froze in the doorway. I heard feet scuffle and a few whispers before Raoul bade me enter. I came in to find he looked much stressed out. "Yes Meg?"

I gulped. "I-I are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"The fact that you're having an altercation with your desk." I said. "Is your hand all right?"

"Altercation." He smirked. "Where'd you learn that word?"

"The orphanage matron used the word frequently."

"Oh." Raoul said, running his finger down my throat. "Wonder what she'd think if she could see you now. As my wife. The Vicomtess Megan de Chagney." His voice grew soft as he nuzzled my neck. "The very desirable Megan de Chagney."

"Raoul."

He swooped me up and walked towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

"Raoul," I shook my head. "It's too early." He kissed me. "It's quite scandalous. Raoul put me down please." He pouted, but obeyed. He put on his innocent puppy eyes and I laughed. "No. Lorelei is sleeping upstairs."

He groaned, "Ok. How is she? Did she eat?"

"Yes." I cleared my throat. "Did that….woman contact the lawyer?"

Raoul laughed, "Yes, fortunately, the judge who judged Christine, was visiting my attorney and they're drawing up the papers in our names now. I think he's also placing her under care in a mental hospital to get her off alcohol and those drugs she's been taking."

"That's good."

"True. We'll be signing the papers that make Lorelei our daughter in a few weeks."

I stared, "Raoul, I can't write my name yet."

His brow rose, "All right love," he took my arm and led me towards the parlor. "I'll get some paper and I'll teach you how."

"I want to be able to put my name on the paper."

An hour later, I was in tears. "I'm an idiot!"

Raoul smiled and kissed my aching forehead, "You're adorable."

"Why are you so patient?"

"Why are you so lovely?" he countered.

I shifted forward, "Raoul."

"Meg."

"Christine." Erik said.

"Erik." She said coming into the room with a pout on her face. In her hand, she held chocolate truffles and Gruyere cheese.

"Christine!" Erik thundered and I jumped. Raoul wrapped his arm instinctively around my shoulder.

"I bet on Erik." He said. "If he wins, we go upstairs. If Christine wins, we work."

I rolled my eyes, "You're on."

"Erik de Chagney, you take a step forward and I will hit you with these truffles!"

"Christine," Erik went forward. "You cannot eat these things. It's not good you." Christine popped a truffle in her mouth and bit into the cheese. I groaned and Raoul made a face. "See!" Erik said.

"Leave us out of this!" I said.

Erik walked over to Christine and took the food. "Now, I don't want you to get fat carrying our child! It's not healthy." Christine sniffled and sat down. Erik groaned, "I care about your health."

She whimpered, "But I'm hungry!"

"I'll make you some tea."

"I hate tea!"

I choked and stared at her. Erik glowered and bent over her, his face inches from hers. "Like it or not, you will drink it!"

We held our breath and Christine said, "You win."

I flushed scarlet as Raoul let out a whoop and jumped out of the chair. I found myself being pulled up out of the chair and Raoul pushed me towards the stairs.

"I think they're crazy," Erik said.

I stretched and curled my body around my husband. Lorelei began to cry and I stood up. Raoul stretched and he got up and pulled on his robe. "I'll go get the bottle."

"Thank you." I said pulling on my robe and knotting it. I picked her up and Lorelei quieted down somewhat. I could hear Raoul scurry down the stairs. "It's ok little one; your father's getting you some milk."

I stilled as tears filled my eyes. It sounded wonderful to call Raoul father. I paced the room and jumped when Raoul slammed the door. Lorelei cried and Raoul groaned. "Sorry Lorelei," he said. "Here's the milk."

I tested it, and it was perfect. "Perfect." Raoul pulled me down beside him on the bed and I let him wrap his arm around my shoulder. I was focused on feeding Lorelei, but I was all too aware of him staring at me. I turned and he was looking at me like a man out of his wits. "Raoul? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I-I just….you look so beautiful." I blushed. "A mother nursing her baby. Nothing more beautiful in the world."

I nodded, "How could anyone throw away a treasure like this?"

Raoul shook his head, "I don't know. But I love her dearly."

"I love her too."

"I love you," he said with a grin. "And I'm going to enjoy spoiling each of you immensely."


	38. 38: Forever

Chapter thirty-eight: Forever

* * *

_One year later,_

* * *

"Happy anniversary." I said to Christine.

She smiled as she hugged me. Erik had been right about the twins. A boy and a girl. Alice and Benjamin. Christine had been mortified that she was going to be the mother of ten children. However, from the sounds I heard in the halls, I'd say that she was going to expect two more pretty soon.

"Thank you." she said. "Do you think Erik suspects anything?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure he doesn't."

Lorelei was fine and Erik had been right, Raoul and I did need a little time. I was pregnant. But I hadn't told anyone yet, Erik knew, for had him examine me but he swore he'd keep my secret.

"Madame de Chagney!" Erik said with a growl as he came around the corner in his mask. "Curtain goes up in five minutes!"

Christine kissed him and he scowled, or he tried to. "I'll get you." he muttered.

Christine laughed, "I can hardly wait." She ran down the corridor with Erik hot on her heels.

I shook my head, "Will those two ever grow up?"

"No." Raoul said. "I think those two live on love like people live on food."

I laughed and snuggled against him. "You're probably right."

The moment Christine appeared onstage, she received a standing ovation. When Erik sang the first note, the world screamed. When the mask was ripped off, everyone cried. But the finale was the piece de resistance. I held my breath as Erik released Raoul. Christine, walked over to Erik, slowly, and took his hand.

Erik stared as she inhaled and turned to the actor playing Raoul, "Goodbye Raoul."

Everyone jumped. Including Erik.

"Christine? What are you doing?" he asked. "I set you free."

'Raoul' gripped her arm, "Come on."

She pulled her arm back, "Let me go Raoul! I don't want to go."

"Christine."

Erik, not needing to act, gripped him and pushed him away. "Don't touch her!"

"Angel?" Christine said as she looked up from where she'd fallen to the ground. "Angel? Tears filled her eyes.

Erik pulled her up, "Christine?"

She flung her arms around his neck. "I choose you angel."

Erik finally understood that she was improvising the scene. Tears filled his eyes. "No Christine. I set you free. Go."

"No!" she said. "I want you!"

The audience cheered as Christine kissed Erik. Erik cried and I could see his hands trembling as he sank to the floor. He buried his face in her skirt.

"Oh Christine. Thank you. Thank you, for choosing me."

"Angel? What…. is your name?"

He inhaled and spoke. "Erik."

"Erik." Her voice sounded as if she'd just tasted honey. "I like it." Christine knelt and embraced him.

"You're a fool!" 'Raoul' shouted. "He's a hideous monster! You'll never be free!"

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Raoul hissed to me. I ignored him and leaned forward as I watched.

"I made my choice Raoul. He may have let us go, but I made my choice when I kissed him." Christine took 'Raoul's' ring and gave it to him. "Please go Raoul. Please."

'Raoul' obeyed. When Erik stood up and took a step towards him. He practically ran off the stage causing the audience to laugh. Erik clasped her hand, "You're shivering." He pulled off his vest and wrapped it around her shoulders. He stood up and began looking around for his coat, which he'd taken off earlier.

Christine inhaled and began singing; watching Erik's every move. _If I could wander through the sands of time, where would I ever find a man like this? No man's like this. _

_No finer man will ever live._ She gazed up and touched Erik's malformed face as he knelt and wrapped his coat around her. _A man who has so much to give. So much to share, who's always there. To light my way through every day. _

As a spotlight shown on them, she placed her hand on his chest. _He has a soul to make the angels sing. His courage, warmth and grace melt winter into spring. _Erik pulled her up and monitored for her to move. She followed his hand, it was as if there was an invisible rope around her waist and Erik controlled it._ He weaves a magic spell. No man can ride life's carousel, or turn life's tide, one half as well. _

_A man who dedicates each day to righting wrongs he loves to right. To fighting dragons that he lives to fight. And turning darkness into light. No finer man will ever walk the earth. _She pointed in the general direction 'Raoul' had gone._ No man here should dare to judge him or assess his worth. A man so far beyond compare. That I thank God that he is there. _She spun around and stared at Erik._ In time to come as I look back on life. I know I'll know no man with his attack on life. This man I've loved since life began. _She knelt at Erik's feet._ He stands alone and I have known no finer man!_

Erik was shaking with real sobs, I knew him well enough that Christine's words had moved him beyond belief. The actor who portrayed Raoul left with disgust on his face.

Christine looked up at Erik expectantly. "I love you."

Erik clutched his chest, a look of pain on his face so real even Christine got scared. "Erik?"

He shook his head. "Oh Christine. I've waited so long to hear those words from you. It…..burns my heart. I've loved you…..for so long."

Christine exhaled and I heard the mob approaching. Erik stood up and went towards her. He sang quietly. "You alone…can make my song…take flight.

He couldn't sing anymore, he pulled Christine into a lip lock that had everyone in the audience gasping. I even heard the lady in the private box next to us say, "why don't you kiss me like that?"

Erik picked Christine up and he pulled her into his lap as they sat on the chair. He pulled his cloak over her and I heard Christine cry out. 'Meg' pulled back the cloak to reveal Erik's mask, with Christine's comb and the song faded away. The audience was stunned at the rewrite but they loved it. The applause was thunderous and Erik and Christine had once again become stars.

* * *

"Congratulations." Meg said hugging us.

"Oh thank you."

Yvonne tackled Erik with a hug that made him laugh, "You were wonderful papa. You wrote that for mama?"

He nodded, "Except for the last part." He turned to me. "Who wrote it?"

I blushed, "I did."

Erik kissed me deeply and I closed my eyes. "Oh my love. I can't believe you wrote the song for me."

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary my love," Erik said. "I'll show you my present later."

He held me close and stopped at the top of the stair. "Raoul, Meg, and Yvonne. Christine and I will be leaving tomorrow, for a few weeks to take our well deserved honeymoon."

I stared at Erik. "Erik?"

"However," he smiled at me. "My lovely little vixen is getting a well deserved, love filled honeymoon."

I was in shock.

Yvonne squealed, "Don't call her a vixen! Mama may get mad."

I laughed, "Don't worry. Your father's quite a…..devil."

He laughed, "What a woman." He turned to Raoul and Meg. "So, can you watch Yvonne and the twins?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Raoul grinned, "This will be great a wife, and four children."

Meg inhaled and said. "Five children."

Raoul frowned. "No Meg four. Yvonne, Lorelei, Alice and Benjamin."

"With….one on the way." Meg said quietly.

All eyes went to Raoul. he was silent, then we watched as his words sank in. "Oh my God! Meg. you're-you're-you're…..pregnant?"

She nodded as tears went down my face. "Erik confirmed it."

I rewarded Erik with a smack! "And you didn't tell me?"

"Can we settle this upstairs?"

"But…but how?" he said. "I thought….I thought you-

"Needed some time." Erik said giving Yvonne a hug. "Now be good and obey your aunt and uncle."

"Yes father."

"Oh and don't forget I'm expecting a nice full line of designs when I return."

She clapped her hands with glee, "Yes sir!"

He kissed her forehead before turning to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going upstairs to thank my beloved wife….for that….unexpected anniversary present."

"Erik?" I asked.

"The office. I had a few things planned as well. Now, what brought on that marvelous….change in the show?"

"Today is our wedding anniversary." He picked me up and carried up the stairs, "Well, I certainly wasn't going to leave you alone crying on that stage again!"

"Christine." He said kicking the door open. "I'm going to make love to you until your soul cries for mercy."

"Ohhhh," I cooed. "the phantom's threatening me. I'm sooo scared."

Erik responded by slamming me against the wall in his office. I grinned at him. he leaned so close that I felt his breath against my lips. "You will be." A few quick tugs and I was revealed to my husband. He smirked, "Yvonne designed this special."

I nodded, "I can tell." I looked at my twenty-inch waist and felt somewhat conscious of it. "Erik, am I fat?"

He frowned at me as he pulled his coat off. "Are you insane?"

"My waist is twenty inches. Not eighten anymore."

He gripped me by my waist and pulled me close. "18 inches or 20 inches. You still feel good in my hands." He stepped back, drawing me into the center of the room. The fire's glow reflected in Erik's eyes. He drew back and just stared at me. "It excites you… doesn't it Christine?" he asked his voice extremely dark. "My eyes…all over you."

My body was on fire, and the intensity of his words thrilled me. I placed my hands on his neck, lifting his chin so our eyes met. They were dark with desire, and I trembled. He leaned forward and instinctively, I tilted my neck, to allow him better access. His breathing was deep and ragged as I closed my eyes, lost in the feel of his mouth.

He pressed himself against me, his hard body sending a throbbing ache to my core. I responded, wrapped my leg around his thigh to deepen the contact. "I would give my _soul_ to love you!" He said, holding me in a powerful grip.

I couldn't refrain a whimper his mouth met mine in a soul-crushing kiss. His tongue traced my lips seductively and I welcomed it in as he kissed me. heat instantly coursed throughout my body. He grabbed my hips, grinding them forcefully as our eyes met again.

"You want me…you need me!" The taste of his mouth, the movement of his lips upon mine. Everything about his kisses made me come alive.

He reached beneath my hip, lifting me that he might bury himself further in me. I cried out as he started thrusting harder and faster. "Oh Erik!" My body tightened around him as my nails dug into his chest.

"Look at me…I want to see you!" He shouted.

I obeyed and instantly got lost in his eyes. Coherent thought gave way to feeling and brilliant colors. "Erik!" My mouth dropped as pleasure overcame me. I was begging for Erik to take me. "Please…Erik. Take me… I want you so badly."

With a strained growl, he called out my name. "Christine!" His seed filled me as we came together in waves of rapture.

I exhaled and fought to regain my breath. "Oh Erik. Why can't I resist you?"

"Because, I made you my prisoner." He said nibbling my ear. "You're sentenced to a life in my arms. Forever, will you be my prisoner of love."


	39. 39: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Meg's scream tore down the stairs and Raoul jumped again, dropping his glass of wine on the ground. This was the fifth time.

I groaned and started to get down, "No!" Raoul shouted and I gasped. He calmed his voice. "Erik would kill me if I let you bend over with you being a few weeks away from delivering yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "If he does, I'll kill him." Raoul rang for the maid and he resumed pacing the floor with terror in his eyes. I laughed at his expression. "Why don't you go up there?"

"Because I promised Meg I wouldn't." he said. "She's…..funny that way."

He paced the floor, "it'll be over soon." I said.

"It's been eight hours."

"Raoul!" Erik said behind him.

Raoul yelled and spun around. "Is she all right? Can I see her?"

Erik nodded. "Yes."

Raoul ran up the stairs. Erik rolled his eyes. "I better go up; he's in for a shock."

I gripped his arm and followed him up the stairs. "Boy or girl?"

He laughed, "Just listen Raoul will be announcing it shortly."

"FOUR!"

I jumped in terror. "Four?" I asked.

He yawned, "Yes, four babies."

At that moment my water broke. "Erik." I whimpered.

"What?" he said. "I'm tired."

"My water broke."

He froze and stared at me, "you're joking."

I shook my head and a labor pain hit me. "No."

All tiredness left his face and I watched as his eyes lit up. "Come on; let's get you in your room."

"Can I see the babies first?"

Erik nodded, "sure. We've got seven hours to go."

I entered the room to see Raoul holding Meg's hand. She smiled weakly, "hello."

"Hello." I said quietly waddling in, two babies were in the crib and Raoul held the others.

"Two boys and two girls." He said.

I shook my head when he offered one. "No. I don't want to drop them."

I hissed and bent over. Erik rubbed my back, "Christine decided to go into labor."

I scowled at him, "and whose fault is it that I'm in labor?"

"Yours." He said moving me towards the door.

I groaned, "Fine!"

"Let's see if we're having triplets."

I rolled my eyes, "no Erik."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I'm sure."

I was wrong. When I awoke the next day, I held four. Erik and I had five children and he started naming them in alphabetical order. He teased that he was going to try to get to twenty-six and I refused.

With Alice, Benjamin, Cassandra, David, Elise and Franklin and Yvonne, I told Erik I didn't want to have anymore. But from the look in his eyes, I knew that wasn't meant to be.

I'd wind up having ten children like my captor had said. People were shocked. Erik, well, he had a lusty appetite for me and I did for him. After Georgina, Hadley, Isabelle and Jacob were born; we said we'd be careful and not have anymore. My body was growing weary and the babies were conflicting with Erik's time schedule. But Karen and Luke were born inspite of our precautions.

One of the quadruplets unfortunately passed away. But Meg had one more baby a few years later. That birth was so harsh on her; Erik said she wouldn't have any more children this time. This time, they took the news better and took delight in teasing me in my often-pregnant state.

Erik eventually wrote our story into an opera and 'girl in the tower' was much more successful than phantom of the opera. He kept Meg's rape out of the story and made Raoul 'blind' towards Meg before he falls violently in love with her.

I never was released from Erik's captivating arms. I was always his prisoner of love. He even gave me the certificate, that he'd signed twenty-five years ago stating I was his servant. But one I reread it, I realized it wasn't for six month, it was for life.

I stared at him, "Erik?"

He kissed my cheek. "I copied Bartlett's writing and rewrote it. He signed it."

I gasped, "So you mean?"

Erik nodded, "yes. I wrote it directly after you sang you raise me up. I'd seen Bartlett's handwriting when Raoul had me overlook a proposition."

"How did you switch it?"

He smirked, "I'm a pickpocket."

I shook my head, "My darling devil." Smoothing his graying hair from his face. "Why'd you do that? You didn't even know me."

"I knew you were my angel and I wasn't going to let anyone take you from me. I had to have you Christine." He kissed my cheek. "You'll always be my angel."

"Always." I promised.

* * *

**Ok, I posted this story 4 days ago and it's had a little over 3,000 hits and only 5 reviews. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I've posted this before and it's had it's fun. However, if some of you viewers could do me a favor I'd appreciate it. I've got a poll on my main page, it has 6 choices and 4 of them are tied. If a few people could vote on a story of interest and break up the odd numbers, it'd be better than getting reviews for me. Because the poll's been sitting there for almost a month tied like that.**


End file.
